Eon Chronicles: Darkened Dawn
by Gold the Fox
Summary: The sequel to Eonic Harmony. With Eggman and Discord defeated, the Mobians and ponies have been away from each other for a month. Here, they reunite in happiness, but soon that goes away. A dark character from Gold's past has come back to bring an age of darkness never seen before. Who is this person and what will happen to everyone involved. Rated T for language and blood. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Winter Reunion

**HELLLLLLO ALL READERS! I am Gold the Fox, but I'm sure you know that, and I welcome you to the sequel to Eonic Harmony. That's right, IT IS HERE! I know I said I was going to take some days off, but hell, I'm too excited to sit down and wait! So like every other chapter I have done, let's look at some reviews, from the last chapter of Eonic Harmony.**

**Captain: You give inspiration. Just accept it :P**

**Glimpse: You deserved my compliment. Just accept it :P I bet you are excited for what is to come in the future.**

**The Malicious Mathmagician: Okay, name change...I'm 15. I don't really watch anime, the reason Gold shouts Eon Blast is because I like it. Plenty other characters say their moves, Chaos Control, Chaos Blast, Chaos Spear, etc.**

**Alex: Yes, I planned that cliffhanger for a while now. Take a break? I CAN'T, TOO EXCITED.**

**Dante K Freeman: Yep, I love me a huge cliffhanger. Hope you like!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Wow, your favorite story? That means a lot to me. I bet you will like this story 20% more.**

**Newplayer100: Glad at least you understand. Maybe in the future, I can consider them for other stories. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Meteor the Hedgehog: Hi there! Thanks for thinking it was cool!**

**BADA55: I guess that was a Marvel like ending. Yes, Ensis, didn't forget about your buffing. Hope you liked the Super Blade part. **

**Aura: I agree, there is a lot of auras. And yes that pancake part was fun to write.**

**Psychic Nature: Thanks! I agree with Rainbow, I hope it is.**

**A little warning here that will apply to the whole story. This story will be darker than Eonic Harmony. So if you are squeamish and like the lighter side of things, prepare yourself. I got something very dark planned for later on, it's something you all are gonna hate me doing. Even I'm gonna hate to write it, but I think it will be good for the story. Anyway, prepare for a darker story this time around. And don't worry, lighter and humorous chapters will be sprinkled in to lighten it up, kinda like this one. Without further ado, LET THE SEQUEL BEGIN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**The second book in the series...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Winter Reunion**

* * *

Cold. Freezing cold. Everyone hates the cold, the snow, the weather in winter. It is all cold. The days are shorter and the nights are longer. The weather in winter is usually hated by everyone, especially after Christmas is over. Snow rains from the clouds above, falling onto sidewalks and driveways that people have to angrily shovel. Sometimes, people get lucky and have rain, or sleet, which people say is at least better than shoveling out a foot of snow from their driveways and sidewalks. Some people, mostly kids, love the snow however. Snow days mean kids don't have to go to school, and teachers don't need to teach. Kids play on the snow, making snow forts and hills to sled on. People use the snow to play sports, like hockey or snowboarding. Nonetheless, most people would say they absolutely hate the winter and all it brings with a passion. Except for one fox, of course.

All was quiet in front of the house, not a creature was stirring. Actually there was a mouse running through the snow, so there was that creature. Other than that, nothing was moving. The only thing moving was the air itself, with snow pellets falling slowly down to the snow-covered lawn. The air was cold, almost at freezing point in fact. Who in the right mind would go out in the snow in the cold? Oh wait, that's right.

"WOOHOO!" someone yelled.

Suddenly, the comment about no one in the snow and not a creature was stirring went out the window. A light blue fox with three tails, who we already know as Gold, was flying in the air sitting on a blue circular sled. He landed with the sled onto the snow and started spinning a bit. He stopped himself from spinning. He got up, stood there a bit admiring the snow laden yard, and stepped on his sled making it flip up for him to catch.

"Man, glad I made this ramp." he said to himself.

He was talking about the ramp he had made of ice and snow that made him fly like he just did. The ramp started on his roof and went into a steep decline, and at the end it flared up to end the ramp. It had taken him a month to make the ice, but it was worth it now. Gold, with sled in hand, trudged his way through the snow back toward his house. He used some snow step he made as well to get to the top of the ramp. He positioned the sled toward the little indentation at the top so it would stay steady. He backed up and bit and then ran forward and jumped onto the sled making it go forward. He rocketed down the ramp and hit the flared part and went flying into the air, holding his sled underneath him to make sure he fell on it. Well this time, that wasn't going to happen.

"HEY GOLD!" someone yelled.

Gold lost his concentration and the sled fell to the ground while still airborne. Gold flailed his arms in the air and landed in the snow with his head in the snow, while someone on the sidelines was laughing hysterically. Gold used his arms to provide leverage and then got his head out of the snow, face covered with it. He could see now had distracted him.

"I swear Sonic, sometimes I just wanna..." Gold said to the blue hedgehog, laughing at the incident.

"You wanna what?" Sonic teased back to him.

"Nothing. Anyways, what do you want this time?" Gold said.

"Uh, a chili dog, a medium soda, and an extra-large order of cheese fries. And don't forget the chili dog." Sonic sarcastically said to Gold.

"I will go get you that damn chili dog and shove it right up your..." Gold withheld the next word he was going to say.

"Easy there. Anyway, I came to remind you what is happening in three days." Sonic said, shivering a bit even though he was wearing a blue scarf.

"Yes, yes, I know. Blade and Ensis's wedding is in three days, you told me this yesterday." he said with a 'duh' attitude.

"Right, but dude, have you even got something nice to wear?" Sonic asked him.

"I already said, I'm working on it." Gold reminded him.

"Right, that was a week ago, now it is only three days away." Sonic said.

"Been busy out here, having fun." Gold said, going to pick up his sled.

"That's another thing, how can you stand this weather?" Sonic said crossing his arms for warmth.

"Are you kidding me? I love the winter!" Gold said with a smile.

"But it's freezing out here, and you don't even have a scarf on!" Sonic basically complained.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Gold simply said going back up the snow stairs.

"Whatever, anyway, that isn't all I wanted to tell you." Sonic said.

"No wait, let me guess, a chili dog to go please?" Gold said from the top of the hill.

"Ha, ha, using my joke, very clever." Sonic said with a sarcastic laugh.

"It is said, use what you can." Gold said, positioning his sled onto the hill.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you, it is ready." Sonic said with some seriousness.

"What, your chili dog is ready?" Gold said with a smirk.

"Can you stop with the chili dog jokes for one minute?" Sonic said, rather annoyed.

"Alright, alright, tell me, what is ready?" Gold asked, getting in positioning himself to jump onto the sled.

"Like you don't know."

Gold was about to jump onto the sled and go down the hill but he stopped himself right before the ramp when he realized the answer. A month ago, they had went to Equestria accidentally because they found a portal in an abandoned base. They met magical ponies there, all different shapes and abilities. Eggman had gone through as well, and got the help of their god of chaos, Discord. Through many battles and conflicts with the dark energy known as Dark Eon, they eventually won the war. Afterward, they had to come back to Mobius with the promise to return with the use of a stable portal Tails had to work on. That wasn't the biggest reason Gold suddenly stopped. There, he had met a unicorn named Twilight and they became really close friends. As in very close. As in, they found out they loved each other. It was sad when they had to leave, but now they could return.

"You mean, we can go back now?" Gold asked, standing on the hill.

"Tails has the portal ready to go, and the supplies needed to make the portal back to here. Just finished last night." Sonic explained.

Gold just stood there motionless for a second, taking in what had just been said. Suddenly, he was gone and all the was left was a spinning sled. Sonic looked down the street to see a blue blur racing down the street.

"That's the fastest I've seen him run." Sonic said with a chuckle, and with that took off to Tails's house.

* * *

**At Tails's house...**

"So...tired..." The twin tailed fox genius said laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

He had worked all night to finish his latest project, a stable portal that could go really in any dimension, but specifically to go back to Equestria. He didn't get much sleep that night, he didn't want to fall asleep when he was so close to finishing. Tails was thinking about his work he did that night and started to fall asleep on the couch. However, he was brought back to his awaken state by a knock on the door.

Tails groaned at not being able to sleep, "It's open." he shouted.

The door opened and it was Gold standing there in the cold, with a very big grin on his face.

Tails already knew what he was thinking, "It's in the lab."

Gold raced through his house, almost knocking over a potted plant and stood at the place the secret door to the lab was, still grinning like a madman. Tails looked over his shoulder and realized he had to get up. He slowly got up and stretched a bit and walked over to Gold, who was hopping up and down, you would think he was Pinkie Pie with all the hopping and excitement he had.

"You are too hyper for it being winter at 8 AM." Tails said tiredly.

The wall opened to reveal a metal elevator that led to the secret lab in the basement. They were about to enter when a certain hedgehog came up behind them.

"Hiya Tails!" Sonic said happily.

"Too tired...to say hi..." Tails said while they got into the elevator.

He input a code and the doors closed and the elevator music started. Sonic and Gold whistled to it, both being very happy about going back to Equestria. Tails was getting tired of the music and their whistling so with a button he turned off the elevator music, making Gold and Sonic suddenly stop.

"Killjoy." Gold muttered, which Tails smirked at.

A ding announced their arrival to the laboratory. The doors slid open and instantly Gold and Sonic ran out and looked for some kind of portal of sorts. They found it, it was a complete circle with some holes in it for electricity to run through. Tails trudged his way to the two happy campers and grabbed a small metal disc on the table next to the portal. To say the least, Gold was absolutely ecstatic, hopping a little in excitement.

"Hold your tails, it'll be a minute." Tails said rather grouchy.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked, still very happy but concerned.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep, had to finish this." Tails said, while at a control panel.

Gold got an idea and whispered to Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes, but still liked the plan. He took out of his quills twenty rings and dropped them into Gold's hand. Gold then ran off into the hangar for an easier way to get out of the lab. Tails looked to his side to see Gold was gone. He sighed and looked at Sonic.

"Where did he go?" Tails asked.

"Um...he needed to...go...put deodorant on! You know, he doesn't want to smell bad for her." Sonic lied.

Tails shook his head and went back to work, "Whatever."

A minute later of Tails typing into the side computer, Gold came back with what looked like a coffee cup in his hands. He dropped about two rings into Sonic's hand and put the coffee behind he back. Tails noticed he returned.

"Welcome back." Tails said, still at the computer.

"Glad to be back." he said back with a grin.

Tails was silent for a moment, "Okay, what's behind your back?" he asked, still a tad grouchy.

Gold brought from behind him the coffee cup and it to Tails.

"Gold, you know I don't drink coffee." Tails said, gesturing Gold to take it back.

"It isn't coffee. Just drink it." Gold said with a smile.

"I swear if this is a prank..." Tails was saying about to drink it.

Tails's eyes widened when he tasted it and he closed them, enjoying the drink. He took a break to talk.

"Mint hot chocolate..." he said and went back to drinking it, still typing stuff in.

"You are welcome." Gold said.

"Hey, he should be thanking me, those were my rings!" Sonic argued.

"I'll get you a chili dog later, calm yourself." Gold said and Sonic relaxed knowing he was going to be repaid with the best form of repayment.

Tails suddenly stopped typing and the portal was opened. Tails put on an orange backpack full of supplies for setting up the return portal and stood with Gold and Sonic.

"Well, the time has come." Sonic said, staring at the portal.

"I think it is time we fulfill our promises." Gold said and jumped in along with Sonic and Tails following.

* * *

**Outside Fluttershy's cottage...**

It was peaceful at Fluttershy's place. That is until a purple swirling portal came into existence and popped out three Mobians, them falling on the ground. They got up and looked around to see everything was covered in a thin blanket of white snow.

"YAY WINTER HERE TOO." Gold said and actually started rolling in the snow while Sonic and Tails started mumbling about winter.

Suddenly, snow started falling, more specifically onto Sonic's head. Sonic looked up and then looked back down at the other two.

He pointed at the cloud above him, "Proof winter hates me."

"Uh, you might want to look closer." Gold said, knowing what was happening.

Sonic heard a laugh from above him and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" he said, knowing a certain pegasus was causing the snowfall.

The pegasus known as Rainbow Dash came from the top of the cloud laughing.

"Gotcha!" she said while laughing.

"Get over here you." Sonic said and they hugged tightly, back with each other after a month of separation.

"Awwwwwwww." Gold said to them and they broke it up, blushing.

"It's great to see you Rainbow." Tails said, taking a break from his hot chocolate.

"It's awesome to see you guys back. We've been waiting!" she said.

"Gold, don't you have something to do." Sonic reminded him.

Gold stood there for a moment and then he was gone.

"And there he goes." Sonic said.

"I guess I'll set the portal here." Tails said and started to work on it.

"I gotta go back to work actually." Rainbow said going back to the cloud.

"Work? I just got here!" Sonic complained.

"I gotta get this snow to two inches and I'm only to..." Rainbow explained and randomly pulled a ruler from nowhere and measured the snow. "One and a half inches."

"Well, can I least come with you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, definitely! What's work without some fun!" and the two were gone in a flash.

* * *

**At Twilight's house...**

Gold stopped running when he was in front of the door. I swear his smile was so big you could mistake him for the Joker. He rapidly knocked on the door, absolutely going nuts with excitement.

"Hold on a second!" somepony yelled from inside.

Gold stood there, hearing sounds of things falling, books he assumed. He then heard a big crash and winced from the sudden noise.

"Spike, I thought I said to pick that giant encyclopedia up!" the voice said.

"Sorry Twilight! I got it!" another voice from inside said.

Some other things fell while Gold waited outside, patiently and with excitement. The door at last opened. Obviously it was Twilight, with a purple scarf around her neck.

"Hello?" she said before looking who was actually at the door.

"I keep my promises." Gold said, making her realize who it was.

They immediately hugged tightly for a minute, Twilight actually getting teary-eyed. The broke off and Gold gave her a quick kiss.

"I told you I would be back." Gold said with a warm smile.

"I always knew you would. I never doubted it for a second." Twilight said and they hugged again.

Gold whispered to her, "I love you."

* * *

**HOORRRRRRAYYY! Everyone is back together again! And yay, first chapter completed! Very humorous and heartwarming chapter to start off, but like I said, don't get used to it. Will get darker later on. Also, spoiler, get ready for a ton of new OCs joining the story. I thank everyone for reading Eonic Harmony, I thank everyone for reading this, review, favorite and follow this story if you would like and, as always,**

**Pinkies: HIYA!**

**Oh right, still got them around. Plus the Twilight clone. **

**Twilight: Hi!**

**Wait, Pinkies you are making cookies right now, right?**

**Pinkie 1: Yep, we got them in the oven!**

**Excellent. Like I was saying, the first outro for the sequel,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Mobius

**Hello everyone and everypony! It is Gold with another chapter of Darkened Dawn! Yes, I know, I just uploaded the first chapter yesterday, but I like updating fast! I'll eventually slow down once this becomes a regular thing, but for now, THE TRAIN AIN'T STOPPING! REVIEWSSSSSSSS!**

**Captain: Yes, you got first. And yes, it is time.**

**Psychic Nature: Yes, the chili dog jokes. Gold will do anything to get a joke on Sonic.**

**Sonic: HEY!**

**Psychic Nature: Anyway, thanks for thinking this is awesome!**

**Glimpse: What can I say, I like updating fast. Yep, darker usually equals more action.**

**Alex: Good, glad you like darker stories. And yeah, aren't they adorable? I NEED NO CHILL PILLS!**

**Mario21275: Thanks! I hope I get picked!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Glad you like it! And 20% cooler indeed!**

**BADA55: I looked up White Acropolis, it is a snowy mountain kind of thing if I am correct. Nah, Meteor isn't in it, no more OCs. AND CRUD, GOLD YOU ARE THE BEST MAN!**

**Tail: YES YES YES, SOMEONE GOT THE FROZEN REFERENCE! Um, Twilight?**

**Twilight: Baking isn't really my thing...**

**Tail: I can have Pinkies do it! PINKIES APPLE PIE PLEASE!**

**Pinkies: Already did it!**

**Tail: Well here you go! I also gave you that hot chocolate and the pocky...whatever that is...#Imanoob**

**Dante K Freeman: I would say snow and winter is right below how much he loves Twilight. He is an arctic fox after all.**

**Newplayer100: Well he wasn't really calm...he was more like HOLY SNAP, I'M ABOUT TO BE BACK WITH THE ONE I LOVE...but he was cool since he was in the snow...GET IT? COOL?**

**Werewolf: Here it is!**

**Galaxy Sonic: I already have enough OCs, as I have said before. Sorry and hope you can understand.**

**MLPEGMLPCool: I think you mean I-N-G XD**

**Okay, little note here. I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE OCS. I have all the OCs I could possible fit into here. Too many OCs equals not being able to provide attention to all of them and just general too muchness. If that makes sense.**

**Twilight: It doesn't...**

**Whatever! Also, NEW OC THIS CHAPTER! Well he isn't "new", he has been here for a while. LET'S GET ON WITH IT.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine except I own Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 2: Back to the...Mobius...**

* * *

"So how has everything been while we were gone?" Gold asked, now sitting inside the library with Twilight.

"Everything was fine, winter came around about a week ago." she said.

"I can see that." Gold said.

"It's been keeping most ponies inside, which is good for me, since I can study."

"Don't you go have fun in the snow?"

"Occasionally, but it's freezing!" she complained.

"Not for me, it's like summer temperature to me." Gold shrugged his shoulders.

"How is that even possible?"

"Arctic fox, I'm supposed to be used to cold." Gold explained.

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, how have the other ponies been?" Gold asked.

"Well, the snow really has been limiting on them. Fluttershy has to keep all of her animals inside or they will freeze. Rarity has basically shut her boutique down for winter, or shes says the cold will destroy her precious dresses. And Applejack..." she started to explain.

"I'm gonna guess she's not doing to well with this weather." Gold assumed.

"Yeah, luckily they stocked some apples up before, but still, it will be a while until fresh ones start coming. Rainbow has been working on the skies more than ever to get this snow down." she continued.

"Yeah, I saw her a couple of minutes ago doing that." Gold said.

"Yes, and Pinkie, well, Pinkie is Pinkie."

"Understandable." Gold agreed.

"And I've been here reading and enjoying the indoors."

"Haven't you read all the books in here already?" Gold asked.

"Why not read them again?" she answered with a question.

Gold was going to answer when there was a knock on the door. Twilight was about to go answer it but Gold gestured he would get it. Gold opened the door and two blurs ran past him, making him spin in place. He stopped spinning and looked behind him to see Sonic and Rainbow on the other couch, with blankets wrapped around them.

"Cold, ain't it?" Gold said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sonic said, still shivering under the blankets.

"Did you get the snow high enough, Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"Yeeeee...yesssssss..." Rainbow answered, also shivering.

"Um Sonic, where is Tails?" Gold asked.

"In front of Fluttershy's cottage setting up the portal back." Sonic answered with chattering teeth.

"So you left him in the cold. Alone." Gold said with an annoyed tone.

"He has his hot chocolate." Sonic said.

Gold sighed, "I'm gonna go check on him. Be back in a minute."

Gold went outside, getting some snow inside and left for Fluttershy's cottage.

* * *

**In front of Fluttershy's cottage...**

Gold arrived to see something he didn't expect to see. There was a fireplace in the middle of a snow-ridden circle. Tails was working on the portal with a blanket over his shoulders and hot chocolate on the side.

"Uh, where did you get that stuff?" Gold said, getting his attention.

Tails turned around, not grouchy like he was that morning.

"Fluttershy saw me out here and gave me this stuff. She even made that campfire." Tails said pointing to the fire in the middle.

Gold turned his head to the cottage and saw Fluttershy in the window and waved. She waved back from inside and Gold turned his attention back to the portal.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"Just hand me that wrench over there and I'll tell you." Tails said gesturing toward the wrench on the ground.

Gold walked to the wrench and picked it up and threw it to Tails, which he caught. Tails screwed in a few things and then dropped the wrench.

"There. Done." he simply said.

"Uh, Tails, nothing is happening." Gold said, pointing to the empty portal.

Tails looked around the whole thing trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Do you have it on?" Gold sarcastically said and was answered by a snowball to the face.

Tails stopped looking and stroked his chin, wondering what was wrong. He couldn't figure it out so he did what every great inventor and scientist does when something doesn't work. He kicked it and the portal jumped to life.

"Well that was very complicated." Gold sarcastically said.

Tails threw another snowball at him but this time Gold moved his head out-of-the-way.

"Ha, missed me!" he said.

He spoke to soon as the snowball looped around like a boomerang and hit him in the back of the head.

"How was that possible?" Gold asked looking around.

"Anything is possible when you are in the land of ponies and rainbows." Tails said looking at the portal.

"Very true." Gold agreed.

Tails turned around to face Gold, "Well, it is ready. Go get the ponies if you want."

"You mean right now?" Gold asked.

"Immediately please."

"Immediately?"

"IMMEDIATELY!" Tails yelled and threw another snowball at the running Gold.

* * *

**Back at Twilight's library...house...thingy...WHATEVER!**

Gold had run back all the way to Twilight's house to tell the news of the portal.

He entered the house and stomped his feet off of snow, "Well, the portal is ready."

"You mean we can go there?" Rainbow asked.

"Yep, go pack some things if you want and get some of the others if they want to come." Gold said and immediately Rainbow flew through the window to do just that.

"I swear that's the third time this week." Twilight said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go rustle up the others. Meet you at the portal!" and with that, Sonic was gone as well.

"Well, I better go get some stuff." Twilight said.

"You might want to bring something nice to wear." Gold recommended.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"A couple of weeks ago, Blade asked Ensis to marry him. Their wedding is in three days." Gold explained.

"Well that was unexpected. They decided that fast?" she asked.

"What can I say, they loved each other." Gold said.

"Do you think..." she was about to ask.

"In the future. We will." Gold said with a smile and she returned with her own smile.

She was about to go get packed but Gold still had something to say, "Oh, and Twilight?"

"Yes?" she called from upstairs.

"Make sure you bring stuff to stay warm." Gold said.

"Don't tell me." she said.

"Yep."

"DARNNNN YOU WINTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she yelled from upstairs.

After a couple of minutes she started to come down the stairs, dragging a suitcase with her teeth.

"Uh, do you need help with that?" Gold asked with a chuckle.

She stop pulling for a second to talk, "No, I got it." she said.

Well that endeavor did not last long.

"SPIKE!" she yelled.

Spike came down the stairs to Twilight and Gold.

"Yes, slave driver?"

"Oh, burn." Gold said holding back laughter.

Twilight shot a look at Gold making him stop his laughter and then back at Spike with the same look.

"I'm kidding, what do you need?" Spike said, also about to burst out laughing.

"Can you please take my case for me?" she asked nicely.

"Alright." he said and grabbed the bag.

Twilight was already heading for the door.

"Come on Spike." she said going out the door.

Gold looked back at Spike to see him trying to move the suitcase to no avail. Gold went over and picked it up himself to find it pretty heavy.

"Thanks." Spike thanked him.

"No problem. And jeez, what does she have in here, rocks?" Gold said.

Gold looked inside to see the Elements themselves inside the suitcase and quickly closed it.

"Close enough." Gold said surprised and carried the suitcase to outside.

* * *

**Back at the portal, again...**

Gold and Twilight arrived to see the rest of the Mane 6 and Sonic and Tails all waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, traffic?" Gold used as a funny excuse.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, this is pretty simple. You go in, and you will end up in my lab. No one and no pony move until I say so, understood?" Tails said to the whole group, and they let out sounds of agreement.

"Okay, everypony, welcome to Mobius." Sonic said and he stepped in with everypony following.

* * *

**Back to Tails's lab...**

The portal on the Mobius side sprang into life and everypony started coming out. Sounds of amazement and 'ohhhhs' and 'ahhhs' were heard as they saw the giant laboratory Tails had. Tails came out of the portal last.

"Okay, no pony touch anything." Tails announced.

"OHWHATSTHAT!" Pinkie bounced over to something and pressed it.

A giant explosion could be heard outside, as many thought a nuclear bomb just went off.

"Pinkie, I said don't touch anything! That was my nuclear bomb sound machine!" Tails said walking toward the machine.

"Sorry, the big red button looked fun!" she said bouncing.

"Just be glad you didn't press the blue button." Tails said turning off the sound machine.

"Why what does that do?" Rainbow asked.

"It self-destructs the whole lab, and we all would be dead." Tails said nonchalantly, while everyone's eyes went into pinpricks.

"Well...thanks for that image." Sonic said.

"Anyway, just follow me to the mass elevator." Tails gestured to follow him.

He led them to an industrial sized elevator since there was a lot of people and he wanted to get them out of there before Pinkie pressed another button.

"I prepared this elevator just for everypony." Tails explained as they got in.

"What does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"Because there is a lot of you." Tails said.

"I'm sure that is what you meant." Gold said with a smirk.

"I didn't call them fat! I said there is a lot of you!" Tails said.

"Tails, we're kidding." Gold said.

"When we get outside, I'm gonna throw a snowball right at your face." he said as he pressed the button and they went up, with Gold laughing.

The reached the top and the door opened to reveal...a...brick wall.

"Oh great. Perfect. A brick wall. Very funny." Gold said.

"Walk into it." Tails said.

"Oh gee, sure, I'll just walk through a brick wall." Gold said sarcastically to the group as he walked toward the wall.

To his surprise he walked right through the wall and ended up being in Tails's living room. Soon everypony followed and they all were in.

"Don't doubt the smart one." Tails said to Gold as he walked past him to press a button that made the wall go solid again.

"I'll remember that when something blows up." Gold said.

"How in the world did you do that?" someone asked.

"My question is, how did you two get into my house?" Tails asked the couple standing in the kitchen, it was Blade and Ensis.

"You left your door open." Ensis said.

Tails looked at Sonic, "Don't look at me, I closed the door!" Sonic defended himself.

"Anyway, glad to see all you ponies here." Blade said.

"So I heard you and Ensis are tying the knot." Twilight said, also bringing this knowledge to the other ponies.

"Speaking of that, Gold, how is that getting something nice coming along?" Blade asked.

"Um, I...am...working on it! Yeah...going today in fact." Gold answered nervously.

"Dude, you are the best man and you aren't even ready?" Blade asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I said I'm going today, lay off!" Gold said.

"You better." Blade said pointing at him.

"Anyway, we actually needed to tell you guys something." Ensis said.

"Yes?"

"Xavier and Nia contacted us earlier, they are coming too. They actually are bringing someone with them." Ensis explained.

"Oh, I wonder who." Sonic said.

"How did they contact you?" Gold asked.

"I don't know, passenger pigeon? I don't even know myself." Ensis said.

A knock came from the door. Then another knocking came with it, and then a third. It sounded like there was woodpeckers hitting the door simultaneously.

"YOU ONLY NEED TO KNOCK ONCE!" Tails yelled and went to open the door.

Tails opened the door to see the two humans they knew as Xavier and Nia.

"Great to see you two here." Tails said and let them inside.

"Of course, we didn't want to miss this. It is great to see you all here." Nia said.

"So who is this person you promised to bring?" Gold asked.

"Kids, wait up!" someone said outside.

"That's who." Xavier said.

A brown hedgehog with black highlights and the spikes that Silver has but a little different came from behind the twins. **(A/N went off of your bio Capt, tell me if I need to change anything)**

"Just transformed into this on the way here. Got caught behind." the hedgehog said.

"Everyone meet our father." Xavier introduced him.

"Name's Unknown, nice to meet you all." the hedgehog put his hand out.

"How do you not know your own name?" Pinkie asked.

Unknown laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha." and then he got a dead serious expression on his face. "Haven't heard that one before."

Sonic was holding in some laughter.

"What's so funny, Sonic?" Gold asked.

"He's their dad and he is shorter than them. I just find that funny." Sonic said.

Gold shook his head, "Sometimes your sense of humor goes missing."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, nice to meet you Unknown." Gold said shaking his hand.

"So what did you mean by transformed?" Twilight asked.

"Well, when I go into a new dimension I transform into the native species. Here is obviously Mobians. If I went to Equestria, I would turn into an alicorn." Unknown explained.

"Makes sense. Sort of." Twilight said.

"Okay, since we all know each other and are here, everyone go do something. This place is getting crowded." Tails said.

"Twilight, may I have the pleasure of having you stay at my humble abode?" Gold asked cordially.

"Why certainly, would you also like some tea and a crumpet?" Twilight teased.

"Well that was kinda racist." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you have a British accent, you know this right?" Applejack said.

"I most certainly do not!" she defended herself.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT BRITAIN EVEN IS?" Tails said, basically ending the argument.

"Race you to my house!" Sonic said to Rainbow.

"I don't even know where that is, but okay!" and the two blue speedsters were gone.

"So, I guess the rest of you can stay in the living portion of the lab. Just don't press anything." Tails said.

"We have a house here, we are staying there." Unknown said.

"But you just got here..." Tails said but they already left.

Tails broke the fourth wall and talked to the audience, "Sometimes I think everyone is turning into Pinkie with all this impossible stuff happening." And with that he went to go check on the ponies in the lab.

* * *

**Again, another normalish chapter. Unknown has been introduced and the ponies are in Mobius. Next time, Gold gets ready (finally), Tails deals with the ponies, and possible the beginning of the action. So, some humor and action next chapter. Don't worry, all this beginning fluff will be met with the serious stuff soon. Thank you for reading, thank you to all my reviewers, leave a review, favorite and follow please, and as always,**

**Twilight: I'm getting bored here.**

**I have a library in the other room that has all the books in the world in it.**

**Twilight: That isn't even possible, but see yah!**

**I am the author, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE. *clears throat* Um, as I was saying, **

**EON OUTTTTTTT!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cold that Bothers

**Hello everyone! It tis Gold here with another chapter for you guys! Before that I got some serious and kinda sad news. The story I promised in Eonic Harmony has been canceled. I know what you all are thinking, 'Wow, just like that. How terrible'. You may not be thinking that but that is kinda how I feel. I just couldn't start it, like I had no idea how to start, so with a heavy heart, I had to cancel it. For all my friends who sent me the OCs, I'm sorry, like really sorry. I won't force myself to do a story that I couldn't get any inspiration for. If anyone wants my idea, just PM me. I'm staying confident though, you win some and you lose some and just gotta shake it off. I hope everyone understands.**

**Pinkies: COOKIES ARE DONE!**

**NOT SAD ANYMORE, COOOOOKIIIIIIIES!**

**Capt: I just assumed Unknown in Mobian form would be smaller than humans, that's why I made that joke last chapter. Ooooo, randomness, I like.**

**Glimpse: I like fast updating. Keeps the thoughts moving. And I don't know, maybe just to scare people? Who knows, it's Tails.**

**Mario21275: Oh god that Pinkie got out of hand, hope mine don't...**

**Newplayer100: I like to update fast. Thanks!**

**Alex: The darkness is about to arrive soon enough.**

**Aura: That's okay if you are a bit late. He would have one, what if he has secrets or blueprints that could get in the wrong hands? He would want them destroyed so if someone like Eggman was attacking, he couldn't get the plans. And about Glimpse, he will soon enough.**

**Tail: Oooo, that pocky sounds good, NOW I WANT SOME, lol. Oh gosh, I'm against you in Mario's contest. Well good luck!**

**Galaxy: Glad you understand.**

**BADA55: That is gonna be hilarious XD.**

**Alright, let's...Pinkies where is Twilight?**

**Pinkie 1: Last time I saw her she was in the library.**

***goes into library* TWILIGHT DID YOU BUILD THIS FORT OUT OF ALL THESE BOOKS?**

**Twilight: I already read all of them so I made a fort. Look it has a slide, some swings and even an automatic ice cream maker!**

**While I go have fun in book fort, you guys enjoy the chapter! ICE CREAMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 3: The Cold that Bothers**

* * *

Tails led the four ponies to the mass elevator again. Instead of pressing the red button and inputting a code, he pressed a green button and input a code. The elevator made a small clank noise but didn't move.

"You may want to hang on to something." Tails said gripping a handle that was next to the control panel.

Suddenly, the elevator plummeted down the elevator shaft at high speed. Tails just stood nonchalantly holding the handle like it was an everyday thing. The ponies however, were screaming bloody murder as they were shot down the shaft. Well, except for Pinkie.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tails faked a yawn as they still were going down, with the ponies yelling and Pinkie having fun. They could see the bottom and prepared for impact. However, the elevator slowed down just before hitting the ground and came to a full halt at the bottom. The ponies' manes were all messed up from the fall and were all dizzy to a degree.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Applejack said walking into the giant hub of the living quarters.

"I told you to hang on." Tails said walking in.

The place was huge. A large flat screen television was in the middle of the room with three yellow couches facing it. Installed speakers could be seen in the walls and on the ground of the room. A very nice kitchen was toward the back of the room with a large stainless-steel refrigerator and oven. A sink was installed in the granite counter top and a stainless dish washer right underneath. In the other corner was a smaller television with a black leather couch facing it. Game systems and games were placed all over the convenient wooden holder that the television was held in. Eight doors could be seen in the room, four on the left side and four on the right. These were the bedrooms, with matching bathrooms next to each one.

"My word, you surely have outdone yourself with the decor." Rarity gawked at the place.

"Well if a nuclear war happens, I want to live in style." Tails said, jumping on one of the couches facing the big television.

"What do you mean if a nuclear war happens?" Fluttershy asked, a tad worried at the word war.

"That's why we went down so far. If a bomb were to hit this place, we would be fine down here." Tails said, looking for the remote. "Plus I just love it down here."

Unfortunately for Tails, Pinkie had found the remote. She tapped the see through tablet and a plethora of options showed up on the screen. One caught her eye the most.

"PARTY BUTTON?" she said and pressed the button.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Tails said jumping off the couch.

Suddenly an explosion of confetti came from the ceiling, along with many, many balloons. Celebratory music started playing very loudly from the speakers. Party hats and party blowers came down from the ceiling hanging on string and stopped in front of everypony. Suddenly, two small holes appeared in the ground. Two fireworks shot out of the holes and exploded marvelously in the air into many different colors. By this time, Pinkie was going nuts on what was going on, it was basically the best party in a button she could hope for. Sadly for her, Tails came and unpressed the button making the music stop and the hats and blowers go back up.

"That was supposed to be a surprise." Tails said rather annoyed.

"Well, SURPRISE!" Pinkie yelled in his face.

Tails facepalmed and sighed.

"Okay, anyway, there is almost unlimited food in the kitchen to eat, whatever you eat. Rooms are on the side." Tails explained.

"WAIT UNLIMITED FOOD?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, just go ahead." Tails said pointing toward the kitchen, and Pinkie zoomed toward the fridge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, partner." Applejack said to Tails.

"Why? What could she possibly do in the-" Tails was starting to say.

His eyes grew to the size of plates when he saw Pinkie downing a bottle of hot sauce from the fridge. Tails rubbed his eyes trying to unsee that, but to no avail. Pinkie suddenly was back with everyone else. She let out a burp.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that. Anyway, about your rooms. There is touch pads next to the doors to allow you to customize it to your heart's delight, go nuts." Tails explained again.

Rarity suddenly was gone and already looking at the touch screen's options.

"Oh my, the possibilities are endless!" she said while looking through the options.

"Yeah, have fun with that, last thing I gotta mention. The code to get back upstairs is PONY and the code to get back down here is the same. Come up if you need to, or if I call you with the intercom. I will leave you ladies to it." Tails said walking to the elevator.

"Tails, why do you have all the cool stuff here and not upstairs with you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't want people thinking I'm super rich or they will just come over and camp here for a month." Tails said while in the elevator.

"Oh..." Fluttershy said.

"Have fun, and keep Pinkie away from the party button." Tails said finally as he went up the elevator.

Applejack looked at Pinkie when he was gone.

"You are going to go drink some more hot sauce, aren't you?" she asked.

"YOU BET ON CELESTIA I AM!"

* * *

**With Sonic and Rainbow...**

"Pretty nice place you got here." Rainbow said on the couch.

"Yeah, not as nice as some of the others though." Sonic said from the opposite couch.

"I'm sure your house is better than theirs." Rainbow said.

"Tails has a basement that has a giant flat screen television, a gaming station, an awesome remote, an amazing kitchen, customizable bedrooms, and is able to survive a nuclear blast." Sonic said listing it off with his fingers.

"Okay...Tails has a better house." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, anyway I'm bored." Sonic said putting his hands behind his head.

"We can race. In the snow." she suggested.

"Nah, too cliché. Wait, I got an idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Well, Gold isn't as fast as me, but I wonder if he can beat you in a race if not me." Sonic suggested.

"That's gonna be tough considering that I am faster than you." she said confidently.

"Oh really? I don't think we established who is faster." Sonic said getting up.

"Yes we did. I was faster." she said with a smirk.

"Rematch to Gold's house?" Sonic said getting ready.

"Sometimes I think you are making up some excuse just to go to Gold's." she said, also getting ready to fly.

"I so am not!" Sonic defended himself.

"Prove it then!"

"I will!"

And the two ran and flew out of the house to Gold's.

* * *

**At Gold's house...**

"So this is what you have worked on?" Twilight asked as Gold was working on his plane.

"Yep, with Tails's advice and help, I finally completed it." he said, adjusting some screws.

"You mean its done?" she asked.

"Yep, ready to fly." Gold said, now walking toward a corner of the garage.

"This world is pretty nice, despite it being freezing." she complimented.

"It sure isn't Equestria, but it still is pretty nice." Gold said, picking up some snow from the corner of the garage.

"So, you have to get something nice to wear for the wedding?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, we can fly somewhere to get something, right after I do this!" Gold said and turned around with a snowball in hand.

He flung it at Twilight and it hit her in the face and snow was all over her face. She wiped it off and looked at the fox with a smirk.

"Oh so that's how you want to play." She said and ran outside the garage.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gold said, with another snowball and ran after her.

Outside the snow was lightly falling flake by flake to the already snow-covered ground. Everywhere you looked was white and covered with the frozen precipitation. Gold looked around for his purple target.

"Come out wherever you are!" Gold called out laughing.

He suddenly got hit in the back of the head with a snowball and fell forward, face planting in the snow. He could hear Twilight laughing behind him and got up with a snowball. She also was holding a snowball with her magic. Suddenly, they heard two booms in the distance and Rainbow and Sonic appeared to them, snow behind them almost melting from Sonic's running.

"Oh hey you two." Sonic said.

"Gold, me and Sonic want to see you and me race, so how about it?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

Gold and Twilight exchanged a look at each other and then back at the two blue creatures in front of them. Gold threw his snowball at Sonic and Twilight flung hers at Rainbow. Well, unfortunately for them, they both dodged the snowballs.

"Oh, I see how it is." Sonic said and started making a snowball of his own.

Gold and Twilight looked at each other again.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" they both yelled and ran behind a pile of snow together to fight against Sonic and Rainbow.

Sonic and Rainbow did the same and ducked behind a snow pile and started flinging snowballs at the other side. If you know the episode in SpongeBob with the snowball fight, just imagine that but with ponies and Mobians. Most of the snowballs were hitting the quickly made forts, but some got to the players. Gold got nailed in the face a couple of times but he threw one at Rainbow which hit her right in the face.

"SCORE ONE FOR THE FOX!" Gold celebrated on his side.

Rainbow shook it off and took to the skies with plenty of snowballs. She flew above the unsuspecting Gold and yelled to him.

"EAT THIS!" she said and basically sweep bombed their side with snowballs.

This went on for a while longer before everyone couldn't stand the cold and decided to stop for now. They decided the race would come eventually but decided to go warm up first before doing anything. Gold had some hot chocolate for everyone and Sonic and Rainbow left with their hot chocolate, staying close together for warmth. As they were actually walking down the sidewalk, Gold poked his head out of the door to yell at them.

"DAW LOOK HOW CUTE THEY ARE!" Gold yelled with a smile.

A snowball came close to hitting his face but hit the side of the door. Gold went inside laughing and sat down on the couch next to Twilight with hot chocolate. Gold put his arm around Twilight with a blanket around his shoulder.

"That was fun." Twilight said.

"Sure was. Did you see when I got Rainbow in the face?" Gold said with a laugh.

"Yes, see when I got Sonic?" she asked.

"Yep, I was so proud." Gold said, wiping a fake tear making them both laugh.

They sat there drinking their hot chocolate, just enjoying the warmth and each other.

"Say, I gotta get something nice to wear for the wedding still." Gold mentioned.

"Well, do you have a copilot seat in the plane?" she asked, wanting to join him.

"Yeah, put one in just in case. Want to go now?" Gold asked.

"Sure, just let me go put something on a little warmer." she said getting up and going upstairs.

"I'll start the plane up." Gold said also getting up and putting his hot chocolate down.

He got up and went into the garage and went to the plane. He jumped up on the wing and walked to the cockpit. He opened the glass hatch and turned the key, making the engine warm up. But then something strange happened. He felt cold. Obviously he was cold from being outside for too long, but this cold was something different. It felt more internal, more in his head. He hopped off the plane and started to walk around admiring the plane. The cold didn't go away however. He still felt an eerie overall coldness in him. Suddenly his mind flashbacked to when he came home to find his father dead in the house, all signs of Eon gone. At that time, he felt cold. The same cold he felt now. He realized what it was.

"Gold, is the plane started up?" Twilight said within the house.

"Twilight stay inside." Gold said seriously.

"Why, is something the matter?" she said at the garage door.

"Twilight get inside!" Gold demanded, looking around nervously for the one causing the cold.

"Tell me what is the problem!" she demanded walking backwards, getting nervous as well.

"TWILIGHT GET-" Gold was cut off.

He was cut off by something hitting him square in the chest and propelling him through the middle of the plane, making it stop and be split in half.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER! BOOM! *clears throat* Anyway, nice casual and humorous chapter for the most part, until that last part. I bet you have no idea who attacked. Well, some of you do. I'll give you a hint, who killed Gold's dad? That is all. Thank you all for reading, thanks you to all of you who review, leave a review, favorite and follow if you like, and as always,**

**Oh wait, forgot to say loving this book house.**

**Pinkies: *going down slide together* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Anyway,**

**EON OUTTTTTT!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Lord Returns

**Hello everyone! Sorry for this being uploaded really late, my internet was being a real pal today. Note the sarcasm. But I'm here, at 1 AM to type this and uploading it in the morning. Good thing I have the Pinkies to keep me awake.**

**Pinkies: YEAH!**

**Yeah, woohoo. Tired, but the story must go on. Let's see the reviews.**

**Glimpse: Yeah, Tails has an amazing basement. And yes, it is Mephiles.**

**Captain: I didn't forget about you guys, just didn't have you last chapter. You will reappear here.**

**Mario21275: Oh gosh, BB guns lol. I AM WRITING IT.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks, and totally get yourself some clones!**

**Dante K Freeman: Yeah, that was the joke XD They say they didn't want to race and do anyway.**

**Newplayer100: Was not aware Gold's back story was like Sly Cooper's. Never even played a Sly Cooper game in my life XD**

**Werewolf: I'm sure whatever the problem is we all will get through it.**

**Alright *yawn* LET'S DO THIS. PINKIE MORE COFFEE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 4: The Dark Lord Returns**

* * *

Twilight ran into the house after seeing Gold flung through his own plane and ran upstairs. She ran into Gold's room and slammed and locked the door, and hid under the bed. To say the least, she was scared out of her mind. What possibly was Gold so afraid of?

Gold opened his eyes and felt pain all over him, with some bits of metal lodged into him. He was sitting against the wall, bleeding and hurting bad. He heard footsteps. He could feel the air getting colder and colder, every time the person took a step he got a sharp pain in his head and his eyesight would blur a bit. The steps were getting closer and closer and the cold getting more and more noticeable.

"Get up boy." someone said across from him.

In fear, Gold got up using the wall as support. He was still hurting tremendously from being flung through a plane and his eyesight was still blurry. He could make out a figure, a face even. It was a crystalline hedgehog with red eyes and green irises. However, the hedgehog had no visible nose, mouth or even feet, just a dark aura where his feet would be.

"So this is the old man's son? How pathetic." the figure said.

Gold knew exactly who it was, but asked anyway, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My apologies, but I assumed you knew who I am. I am the one who killed your father, remember?" the crystalline hedgehog said, tilting his head a bit.

Gold's heartbeat started going faster than it already was when he heard this. Of course he knew this information, but just the memory of it hurt him inside.

"I know this, you monster. You are Mephiles the Dark." Gold said.

"Ah, there we go, you do remember." Mephiles said starting to pace around.

"Well, you killed him and got your wish for his death, leave us alone!" Gold defended himself slightly.

"Us? Is there someone else here?" Mephiles asked, already knowing the answer.

Gold sunk back after realizing what he had said.

"No one here but you and me." Gold lied.

"It's a shame, I don't even know your name." Mephiles completely ignored his lie.

"My name is Gold."

"Gold, Gold the Fox. Very pleasing name for an Eon Warrior." Mephiles said.

"What do you want from me?" Gold practically yelled.

"It's a bigger shame, I won't know her name before she dies." Mephiles said.

This set Gold off and he shot Eon spheres at Mephiles. Mephiles disappeared and reappeared in the same spot. He shot out a dark orb of energy at Gold, which Gold rolled on the wall to dodge. He could fell the darkness from the attack as it hit the wall.

"Oh, forgot to mention, I absolutely will use Dark Eon on you."

Mephiles shot another attack at Gold, which missed him and Gold fired back. It went back and forth, attack after attack, dodge after dodge, as Gold fought for his life and everyone else. He couldn't let Mephiles get away and be awoken any longer. At one point, an Eon and Dark Eon blast hit each other and caused a reaction that caused a small explosion. After the smoke cleared, Mephiles was gone leaving Gold actually scared. Was he gone or was he still here? He walked around enduring pain and was answered when Mephiles teleported in front of his face. Mephiles made a crystal come out of the ground and hit Gold in the chest sending him flying toward the destroyed plane. He landed on the ground in front of the front half of the plane and didn't get up for a moment. He started to slowly get up but him crashing through the plane had caused it to majorly malfunction when it was warming up. The front half of the plane exploded violently, sending Gold flying into the wall and his back hit the wall violently and let out a cry of pain. His ears were ringing from the shockwave of the explosion and he couldn't hear anything. He looked up and saw Mephiles at the door. He couldn't hear anything very well but caught some of the words he said. Mephiles said something about paying a visit. Mephiles floated into the house. Gold's eyes went big and he slowly got up and ran into the house, biting his tongue to ignore the pain. He slid into the kitchen and kept running up the stairs and into the hallway of the upper floor. The last door of the hallway had Mephiles standing in front. Mephiles looked back at Gold and almost smiled with a mouth to how fearful Gold was of him. He turned around to destroy the room and the person, or should we say to Mephiles knowledge it was a person, but for us we know it is a pony. However, he was met with something unsettling to him. He looked inside and had two hoofs socked into his face, taking him by surprise and causing him falter back. Gold knew this was the only opportunity and took his chances. He unexpectedly grabbed Mephiles and threw him back down the stairs. Gold slid down the stairs quickly with Eon and looked around and he was gone. He was turning furiously to find Mephiles. He turned around and Mephiles was there, and Mephiles grabbed Gold by the throat cutting his air supply.

"Prepare to die, Eon Warrior." Mephiles said bring his other hand up with a dark aura surrounding it.

Suddenly a knock rung on the door and Mephiles was gone. Gold collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. The door opened.

"Gold, I heard an explosion, and- GOLD!" Tails said and ran to Gold.

Gold was going to pass out soon, he knew this. Twilight came down the stairs in a rush and also ran to Gold's side, scared out of her mind at what almost just happened. Never as she seen so much darkness and chaos before, well maybe once before. Gold looked up at Tails.

"Mephiles." he said before passing out and being caught by Tails.

Tails and Twilight got Gold onto a couch in the living room before deciding on what to do.

"Stay here while I go get the others, if he shows up again, run like you have never before." Tails instructed her.

"But what about-" she was going to argue if he did come back, what about Gold.

"He would want you to be safe rather than him. Now just please stay here and run if you need to." Tails said, trying to convince her.

She hesitantly nodded before Tails took off running, using all the power in his tails to get to Sonic's fast enough. He got to Sonic's house in record time and burst into the house.

"Wow, Tails, .4 seconds better than last time." Sonic said within the house, with a stopwatch in hand.

"No time. Gold. Attacked. Mephiles." Tails simply and quickly explained.

As soon as Sonic heard the words Gold and then after Mephiles, he got a serious expression on his face. He knew what Mephiles could do personally. And then what happened after, he tried not to think about it, but hey, it wasn't so bad after he realized he had kissed a pony now. But still about that incident afterward, ew, just ew. Anyway, Sonic knew about Gold's past and what Mephiles did and what he was capable of. He knew the most however, about how Gold reacted to Mephiles or even heard about Mephiles. He would get cold, he would be actually scared for once, no sarcasm, no jokes, no anything, just plain fear. Gold would even look and feel weak, like someone had drained the life out of him.

"Get everyone else to Gold as well, Tails. Rainbow, let's go." Sonic said, staring into no where, thinking of the possibilities.

Rainbow had no idea what was going on or even who Mephiles was, but Sonic didn't normally get that serious that fast, even in Equestria he didn't get that serious. She could tell something bad was going on and got as serious as he did as well. Tails raced out of the house to get everyone else and Sonic and Rainbow ran and flew out of the house, for once not caring for who was the fastest or who could get to Gold's first. They arrived on the scene in split seconds due to their speed and entered the house. Gold was lying unconscious on the couch and Twilight was sitting on a chair right next to him, looking with worry and what looked like fear. She noticed them come in and went back to looking at the unconscious Gold. Before she kicked Mephiles in the face, she actually looked at him. He looked so dark and evil she could not forget it. And she actually looked at him in the eyes, and all she saw was a black hole. A hole full of darkness and despair that never ended. It was impossible to live it down, and it was impossible to forget.

"Twilight, what even happened?" Sonic asked very seriously, sitting on the couch across from Gold.

Twilight explained the whole situation down to the last detail it was that scary for her. The two across from her listened intently. As she was explaining, others like Blade, En sis, the twins and Unknown entered quietly and sat down to hear the story. She kept explaining the whole situation from her point of view, down to the fine details. It was like she was a victim in a murder case and it was such a scary and fear-filled experience, she couldn't explain it simply.

"What did you do when he came to the room you were in?" Ensis asked.

"I turned around and bucked him in the face as hard as I could." she said.

"Yeah, that's the Twilight I know!" Rainbow said, shining some enthusiasm into the darkness.

"Hehe thanks." Twilight said with a chuckle. "But, before I did, I looked at his eyes. All I saw was emptiness and pain. A black hole with no way out, and nothing inside it but fear. It was like looking into a hole in the ground that didn't have an ending to it, it just went on in darkness." she explained somberly.

She continued, "And after I kicked him, I saw Gold. It was like he never had any life in him, he never had any hope or compassion in him to even fight. He did fight, but he didn't seem like himself. He seemed...that he never fought anything before and all he knew to do was have fear."

"That's what happens when Gold gets near or even hears about him a lot. It's the one thing I have seen him really have complete fear for, was him. And for good reason." Sonic explained. "I mean, this monster killed his father, and then Gold saw his father dead, right in front of him. And it was all because of this...this...I don't even want to say his name."

"I don't understand..." Xavier said, and also his family was confused, not really knowing Gold enough to know his history.

Sonic and Tails explained the whole situation of Gold's father and him being the Eon Warrior and his death, and when Gold found him and the events afterward.

"I can relate to that a bit..." Blade said rather seriously, recalling his own past.

"He isn't in that, what was it, Dark state is he?" Unknown asked.

Tails looked back at the unconscious Gold and back at the group.

"His gloves are still glowing blue. He still is with us, he is just unconscious." Tails said.

"What if this person put Gold into that state?" Nia asked.

"Oh Chaos, I don't even want to think of that possibility. It would be devastating, almost so that he would..." Tails didn't complete his sentence.

"He is starting to wake up." Ensis pointed out.

Indeed, Gold was starting to open his eyes. He opened his eyes fully but then turned to prinpricks as he started looking frantically around.

"TWILIGHT! TWILIGHT!" he started to shout out loud.

Twilight came over to him and hugged him while Gold was acting like he was an inch from death and all his fears had attacked him at once. As she comforted him, Tails and Sonic were having their own conversation.

"I've never seen him this bad." Sonic said.

"He has more people to worry about. Not only us, but now all these people and he has someone he loved to worry about." Tails said.

"Yeah, that makes sense, but wow, he really is scared."

"Mephiles is his kryptonite, he gets like this every time." Tails said.

"I know but...he usually is a little shaken up, he wasn't shouting bloody murder." Sonic said.

"I know. We are so used to seeing him happy and joking around and confident but this...this is almost sad." Tails said.

"That is definitely true, it's kinda scary seeing him like this." Sonic agreed.

"I don't know about you, but we gotta keep Gold away from Mephiles, or at least keep ourselves away so he doesn't get like this." Tails said.

"For once, I agree. There is one problem though."

"What?"

"Gold is the one who needs to put him back into his place." Sonic said.

"That's what I'm scared of." Tails said looking in no specific place.

Back with Gold and Twilight, Gold was still in deep fear despite Twilight being there.

"Look Gold, everyone is alright. You have nothing to fear." Twilight said comfortingly.

"But...but...but..." Gold said panicking.

"Gold look, I'm here. I'm right in front of you, and I'm not leaving you, okay?" she said.

Gold stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath and counted to five in his head and looked back at her.

"Okay...okay..." Gold said slowly this time.

"You gonna be fine?" she asked.

"I think...I think I will. I got you here." Gold said, calming down a bit.

"Good, everything is okay. Look, I'm here, Tails is here, Sonic is here, everyone is here." Twilight said gesturing to everyone.

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THE PONIES?" Gold said, getting scared again.

"No, no, no, calm down. They are at Tails's house, safe and sound." she calmed him down.

"Okay...okay..." Gold said calming down a bit.

"Good. I love you, remember that." she said and kissed him on the forehead.

Gold looked back to her eyes and saw something he was being pulled of. Hope and calmness. He would always lose himself when he saw, that person, and would always think everything was lost, that there was no hope with him near. But just looking at her, he felt fine, like he had nothing to fear, nothing to lose. He calmed down.

"I love you too." he said and kissed back.

Gold sat up on the couch and looked at the group.

"I'm sorry for what you all just saw in me, I thank you for being here." he said.

"Gold, we didn't know you could get like this." Blade said.

"I don't, it's just he makes me go to a place in my mind that I don't want to go to, someplace dark and fearful. It makes me act like you just saw." Gold said.

"We are all fine here Gold. You don't have anything to fear." Ensis said.

Gold took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Very dark and emotion filled chapter, wouldn't you say? The Gold fearing Mephiles makes sense with his past, plus who wouldn't be a little flustered from Mephiles. I guess doing this at 2 AM helps my thought process a little, haha. Anyway, next chapter, we move a little quicker with some nice casual and humorous events leading to the wedding, WHICH I AM PUMPED FOR. Get ready for epicness. This has been Gold, thank you for reading, thank you to all my reviewers, leave a review and whatnot please, and as always,**

**EONNNNN OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting All Ready

**Hello readers! It is time for another chapter. You may be thinking, ALREADY? Oh yes everyone, if you thought I was updating fast, you haven't seen anything yet. Plus I wrote last chapter at like 2 AM so I'm counting it as yesterday's chapter and this one as today's chapter. Plus I REALLY want to get to a part I'm excited to write. This chapter is an aftermath of last chapter's events and we get back to some normalcy and humor. For now. I can't help updating fast, I'm getting ideas and the urge to keep going. Anyway here are the reviews!**

**Galaxy: As I said, darker story this time around.**

**Glimpse: Thank you. I know how pumped you are. Main reason I'm going a little faster for now is to get to that part, cause I'm just as excited as you are.**

**Tail: Oh, don't worry he will. In the future.**

**Aura: Yep, that's Mephiles. Probably my favorite villain in the series just because how different he is from the other villains. Completely dark and evil. Hopefully he will be stopped...**

**Mario21275: I've said prepare yourself. It won't be a totally dark story however, just has some darker events and themes than last time.**

**Werewolf: Can you please explain what is even going on? Because I have no idea.**

**Captain: That's deep man. Thank you.**

**BADA55: Understandable about the homework. He isn't so much his weakness more than he is someone who Gold is fearful of. Other enemies may get him scared, but Mephiles just puts Gold in a bad place.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading this. Now, let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. I own Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 5: Getting All Ready**

* * *

After Gold had calmed down, Tails and him went into the garage to see the damage. The plane was wrecked, split it two, one half already black from exploding, and the other half on fire. Tails grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and turned it to the flaming wreck and fired it, dousing the fire. Gold was speechless as he looked at the plane he just finished the other day. Tails stopped putting the flame out with the extinguisher and put it back on its stand and looked at Gold.

"I can give you one of my prototypes to fix up if you want." Tails said.

"Thanks, it just sucks cause I just finished it yesterday." Gold said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that does suck."

"And damn, I wanted to go to a place to get something nice for the wedding and use the plane to go there. And I wanted to use it for getting to White Acropolis for the wedding." Gold added.

"Can't we just teleport there?" Tails asked.

"Well yeah, but I really wanted to fly there with Twilight."

"I got an extra plane you can use for that. It's a bit rusty and old, but it would work." Tails offered.

"If it works, great!" Gold said finally getting some enthusiasm.

"And plus, we have the world's best boutique right here with us." Tails also added.

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"We have-"

"Oh right, Rarity." Gold realized.

"Mhm, she can definitely help you out with something to wear." Tails said.

"Right, we can go there after we clean up this mess." Gold said, heading toward the wreck.

Gold and Tails worked together to pick up metal and put it to the side to be used for something else in the future or just to send it to a scrap heap and get some money out of it. Afterward, the area was mostly cleared out, with some metal on the side. Blade walked in on the two cleaning up.

"So Gold, what you gonna do now?" he asked.

"Well," he said, dusting off his hands. "I plan on going to Tails's to see Rarity about getting something to wear."

"Ah, well I guess I should accompany you for that, gotta make sure you look good." Blade said.

"What's Ensis going to do?" Tails asked.

"Well her and Nia are going up to White Acropolis to see if everything is going well." Blade explained.

"Oh, I see." Tails said.

"Yeah, you about done?" Blade asked rather impatiently.

"How about you come over here and pick up pounds of metal?" Gold said, putting down a piece in the pile.

Blade shrugged and came over to a piece of metal on the ground and easily picked it up and flung it into the pile.

"There, I did." he said with a smirk.

Gold sighed and the three started to finish up whatever was left and eventually got it done. They walked back into the living room which now had Unknown, Rainbow, Sonic, Xavier, and Twilight and Nia and Ensis already left for White Acropolis.

"Well, now what?" Sonic asked.

"Well we carry on like normal. Just completely get it out of out minds to worry about later. We got a wedding to worry about." Gold said to everyone.

"We are going back to my place to have Rarity make something nice for Gold to wear." Tails said afterward.

"Oh, I want to see that!" Sonic said.

"Same here!"

"I got nothing better to do."

"Might as well."

"Oh yay, why doesn't everyone come watch me get dressed in ridiculous clothes?" Gold said sarcastically making everyone laugh.

They all walked for once to Tails's house and went inside. Tails put in the code to open the mass elevator doors and put in the code to get down there, PONY. The elevator clanked and instantly Gold, Sonic and Tails put their hands on a hand rail and held on. The elevator dropped like before making Blade and Xavier yell in surprise. Unknown yawned as they were going down, despite holding on to absolutely nothing. The elevator slowed at the bottom and stopped. The doors opened and, wow, what a mess. You could see balloons and confetti littered all over the place and mysterious empty bottles of hot sauce scattered in random areas. Applejack was by the gaming station with Fluttershy next to her watching. Rarity was probably in her room doing something and Pinkie. Well, Pinkie was on the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see the pink pony bouncing on the ceiling.

"Hiya everyone!" she said from the ceiling.

"Hey that looks like fun!" Unknown said and he jumped a tiny bit and ended up on the ceiling somehow.

"I have no words..." Xavier face palmed at his father's randomness.

Pinkie and Unknown fell from the ceiling and landed bouncing on the couch a couple of times before stopping completely. Gold just shook his head at the randomness.

"Hey Applejack?" Gold called.

She answered back without taking her eyes off of the game, "Yeah?"

"What's Rarity doing?" Gold asked.

"She's in her room, doing something about her dress for the wedding." she answered still playing the game.

The pony in question walked out of her room to see the group that had arrived.

"I heard my name be called, do you need something?" she said when she came out of the room.

"Well I need..." Gold stalled.

"Gold needs something nice to wear and we want you to help us with that." Sonic completed his sentence.

Rarity's eyes sparkled when she heard this and ran into her room to get stuff. Everyone but Gold sat down on the big couch and Gold stood before them.

"If only we had a mirror..." Sonic said.

"I got the next best thing." Tails said.

He picked up the remote to the side of him and pointed it directly at Gold. He pressed a button and now Gold was on the huge flat screen TV.

"Perfect, just perfect." Gold said sarcastically.

Rarity eventually came out with all kinds of fabrics and what not and started measuring Gold's dimensions.

"How is it up there Goldie?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up."

Rarity finished taking measurements and went back in her room and came back out, with speed matchable to Sonic, somehow. In seconds, Rarity had put Gold in a tight suit that was basically choking him, making everyone laugh.

"Rarity, I think you are literally choking him." Tails said laughing.

"What? Oh!" she noticed it and loosened the collar, giving Gold room to breathe.

"I don't think I can do this." Gold commented.

"Yeah, I think it's a little too formal." Blade said.

"How can it be too formal? It is a wedding for Celestia's sake." Rarity said.

"I just don't like it." Blade shrugged.

Rarity, a little frustrated went, back to get something else. For a half of an hour this went on, with Gold trying on some ridiculous outfits that made everyone laugh as they looked on the TV. To say the least, Gold was humiliated. After many outfits, they were to the last thing.

"Well, I don't know if this even close to nice enough but here you go." Rarity said, a little flustered.

All Gold had on was a blue bow-tie and then just his normal self.

"That's it?" Sonic said.

"I like it." Gold said.

"Of course you do, it isn't choking you." Tails said with a chuckle.

"You know what, it's perfect."Blade said.

"After going through all those amazing outfits and after all the work I had to go through to fit it, all you want IS A BOW-TIE?" Rarity practically yelled. "I mean, it's a wedding after all! How can you just want that for the person who is your best man?"

"We all know Gold isn't a serious and formal guy, it fits him." Blade said back.

Rarity just deadpanned and stomped into her room, kinda angry.

"I think she's mad at you..." Rainbow said.

"What I like it!" Blade said leaning back in the couch.

Gold took it off for now and they just talked. After a couple of minutes, Nia and Ensis came in from White Acropolis.

"How does it look up there?" Blade asked while Ensis sat next to him.

"Everything looks perfect! Just a bit chilly." Ensis said.

"Well obviously, it is on the top of a mountain." Tails said.

"We don't need your sarcasm, Mr. Sarcasm." Ensis said.

"No, that would be me." Gold said.

"Hey, where did Unknown go?" Sonic asked.

It was true, Unknown wasn't on the couch anymore.

"I'm over here!" he yelled from the gaming corner.

"When did you go over there?" Gold yelled across the room.

"Does it matter? Tails has the full Devil May Cry series, I think I may miss the wedding." Unknown said, eyes glues to the TV.

"Yeah, don't get him started with that game." Xavier said, shaking his head.

"Well, me and Ensis are going to do some more planning and checking on things. We will see you all in two days." Blade said getting up with Ensis.

Gold started whistling that song that happens at every wedding as they were walking away, making everyone laugh.

* * *

A sound of an engine roared in the underground hangar. A second, longer roar ripped through the area afterward.

"Tails, you weren't kidding, this thing's a dinosaur." Gold yelled from the cockpit of a plane.

"That was the Tornado Mark II. I fixed it up but then forgot about it when I was able to make the Mark III. She still works fine." Tails yelled from his newer, more colorful plane than Gold's.

"Can it still do tricks and what not?" Gold asked.

"Oh please, no." Twilight said from the seat in the plane behind Gold.

"She can definitely, just make sure Twilight has a barf bag." Tails said with a chuckle.

"I can handle it!" Twilight said, with some uncertainty.

Gold faked a barf at Twilight to which she stuck her tongue out and Gold laughed.

"Why do you keep calling it she?" Gold asked.

"It's what all plane mechanics do." Tails answered.

"I thought captains of boats do that?" Twilight said.

Tails realized she was right, "Same difference." he said.

"Want me to go first?" Gold yelled over the engine.

"Go ahead."

Gold focused in the cockpit at the controls and gauges. He pulled a lever and the plane started moving slowly.

"You have flown a plane before, right?" Twilight asked through the microphone in her helmet.

"Well, not exactly."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, Tails taught me everything." Gold said.

"Oh dear Celestia." Twilight said, sinking in her seat a bit.

The plane started going faster down the underground runway.

"Um, Gold, how do we take off underground?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry. Look."

The end of the runway started turning into an incline. As that happened, a hatch in the ceiling opened up, light from outside spilling in. The plane was going at top speed on the ground now and hit the incline. The hatch was fully opened now and they were going up the incline. The plane's wheels left the ground and they made it through the hole made in the ceiling. Gold cheered from the pilot's seat and he started going upward to gain some altitude. He leveled out and started flying straight, the ground racing far below them. Twilight looked to her side and saw the beautiful landscape racing past them, turning it to a flurry of colors.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Gold said through the intercom.

"Definitely." she said in awe.

"Uh, oh." Gold said.

"UH OH WHAT?" Twilight brought her attention to Gold.

"WE ARE GOING DOWN." Gold yelled.

They started descending rapidly toward the ground. Twilight closed her eyes and thought it would be the last time she would be alive. Gold, however, was as calm as ever. He just pulled up the stick and they went back to normal.

"Come on, Twi, you seriously thought I've never flown before?" Gold said from the cockpit.

Twilight opened her eyes to see everything was fine.

"We are okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are, I did that on purpose." Gold said laughing.

"You massive jerk! I thought we were going to die!" Twilight said catching her breath.

"I would never let that happen." Gold said, with some seriousness.

"You all right there, buddy?" someone said over the radio.

"Yeah, Tails, just gave Twilight a scare." Gold said through the radio.

"You had me scared as well! I thought it was breaking down!" Tails said.

Gold laughed hard again, "Two for the price of one!"

"That wasn't funny!" Twilight argued.

"Aw, come on Twi, I was just messing with yah." Gold said.

"I seriously thought we were going to die back there!" She said, rather angry.

"Alright, alright, sorry about that." Gold said calming down.

"Why don't you try a trick now, Gold?" Tails said over the radio.

Tails in his plane came from behind them and flew forward and did a giant flip in the air, going upside down.

"Don't encourage him!" Twilight yelled.

Gold got a mischievous grin and pulled up to do a flip like Tails did, They were upside down for one second, making the ground seem like the sky and everything was tipsy-turvy. They returned back to normal flight.

"You all right back there, Twi?" Gold asked.

She didn't answer for a moment.

"I think she might have hurled..." Tails said, also hearing the conversation.

She finally talked, "Are you kidding me? That was awesome!"

Gold laughed when he heard those words, "You didn't throw up?"

She didn't answer for a moment, "A little."

Gold laughed and put his speed up to be next to Tails's plane. They started to orbit each other, going in a circle while going forward. Gold made the plane do a roll in the air.

"BARREL ROLL!"

"That wasn't a barrel roll, it was an aerilon roll." Twilight pointed out.

"How do you know?" Gold asked.

"Books."

The flight continued toward the mountains of White Acropolis. Tricks were done periodically and conversation went on like they weren't even in the air at all. They at last arrived at some mountains. One in particular looked more inhabited than the others. It had a snowy cap and you could actually see some low floating clouds pass through right below them. This was the location of the wedding, White Acropolis.

* * *

**And they have arrived! WOOHOO! Another casualish chapter, with some humor. Next chapter, the moment you have all been waiting for, including me! Next chapter, you guessed it, THE WEDDING FINALLY HAPPENS. IM SO EXCITED! ARE YOU EXCITED PINKIES?**

**Pinkies: YES WE ARE! CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE!**

**TWILIGHT CLONE ARE YOU EXCITED?**

**Twilight: Kinda...**

**YEAH, I CAN DEAL WITH KINDA. Thank you all for reading, thank you to all my reviewers, leave a review and all of that stuff please, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chaotic Guest

**Hello internet, and welcome to...oh wait wrong intro...Hey everyone, Gold here with another chapter. IT'S WEDDING TIME FOLKS! WOOHOO!**

**Pinkie 2: Us Pinkies and Tail invited somepony over.**

**YOU DID WHAT? WHO?**

**Pinkie 3: She's gonna have lots of fun with you.**

**I'M ACTUALLY TERRIFIED.**

**Molestia: Hello Gold.**

**OH FUDGE NOT YOU!**

**Molestia: What, don't you want to...**

**NO I DONT, GET AWAY!**

**Molestia: Touch me?**

**GAHHHHHHHHH, SHES WORSE THAN SONIC!**

**Sonic: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!**

**I guess I have to deal with Molestia now...**

**Molestia: Oh, yes you do...**

**Okay, while I'm running away, let's see some reviews!**

**Captain: Yes, yes I did :D Yay for randomness.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks, and here's a cupcake from the Pinkies.**

**Dante K Freeman: That's what happens when Gold is near Mephiles, total fear that is very not him. Also yes I used the barrel roll joke XD**

**Aura: To be exact, Pinkie pressed that button about 5 times while Applejack wasn't paying attention XD**

**Glimpse: I hope your head feels better today, cause it is time.**

**Mario21275: Yeah, nice try. Pinkie tried to teach me, but I also had the same fate as you.**

**Alex: Ooooo, a Fluttertree. Thanks!**

**Tail: Thanks for putting Molestia with me, just perfect. Now that I have to deal with her, I WANT POCKY! LOL**

**Newplayer100: Thanks! And yeah, have no idea how she is playing those video games lol.**

**Werewolf: I did my homework last night and found out all about this evil thing called SOPA. However, I believe this is not gonna happen. SOPA is not even in the Congress right now, so we don't have much to worry about. If it is, it definitely won't pass. Just have hope. If SOPA is coming back, well, pray for the best, prepare for the worst.**

**Couple things here. First off, everyone who reviews this story and reads it should go check out my good friend, Alex the Wolf75, and his new story that he started! It is awesome and he said I inspired him, which is amazing to me that I could inspire someone. So everyone GO CHECK HIM OUT!**

**Molestia: But first check me out.**

**Damn it, Molestia. Second of all, we got a new OC this chapter! I've been excited to write this chapter ever since the author gave me the idea. I'm sure you all know who this guy is. And other authors who I have chosen to be in this, don't worry they will join in soon. **

**Molestia: I wonder if this OC will like to...**

**SHUT UP YOU! TO THE STORY! PLAY THAT WEDDING MUSIC!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 6: Chaotic Guest**

* * *

Gold and Twilight landed on a flat topped mountain a little ways away from the actual mountain where the wedding was being held. Luckily for them, there was a bridge connecting the two mountains. Gold turned off the plane's engine and hopped out of the cockpit. **(Molestia: Teehee, cockpit. Me: DAMN YOU!) **Gold helped Twilight out of her seat since she really hadn't been on a biplane before with those kind of seats. He helped her to the ground and noticed something quite unsettling.

"Um, Twilight, did you forget something?" Gold asked.

"No?" she said.

"How about a dress or something nice to wear?"

"Rarity was making our dresses and said she was bringing them. Oh look, over there." she said pointing to a waving Rarity on the other mountain.

"Ah I see, have fun." Gold said and Twilight walked to the other mountain to Rarity.

Sonic raced over the edge of the mountain and stopped next to Gold. Gold turned his head a little.

"Where's Rainbow, here before you?" Gold said with a smirk.

"Nah, she's with Rarity." Sonic said.

"Ah, same with Twilight." Gold said.

"I'll tell you man, Rainbow did not want to wear a dress." Sonic said.

"I can imagine."

"Apparently, the dresses are gonna be incorporating something different."

They saw the ponies coming back out, now with elegant dresses. Rainbow came to the two talking and joined in the conversation.

"You look good." Sonic complimented.

"I hate dresses." Rainbow grumbled.

"Why? You look great in that." Sonic said.

"They just aren't me." she grumbled again.

"Rainbow, you see Twi?" Gold asked.

"I think she is still with Rarity..." she answered.

Gold looked over to where Rarity was and saw her arguing...with a bush? He went to investigate.

"Come out this instant!" Rarity yelled from the bush.

The bush answered, "I look stupid with this on my head." Gold recognized it as Twilight's voice.

"Rarity, why are you arguing with a bush?" Gold asked jokingly.

"I'm not! Twilight is refusing to come out because she is complaining about her Element on her head." Rarity said.

"Twi, I'm sure you look fine, come out." Gold pleaded.

"No!"

"I'm sure you look great, just come out."

He heard the bush sigh and Twilight came out behind it. She was wearing a purple dress with some sparkles in it and had her Element tiara on her head.

"You look beautiful." Gold said.

She blushed from that, "Thank you."

"The Element looks fine." he also said. "Why are you wearing it though?"

"The Elements go perfectly with these stunning dresses I made so I wanted everypony to wear theirs. See?" Rarity said, pointing out her own Element necklace.

Gold looked at the other ponies who were talking amongst themselves and saw they all had their Elements on.

"Isn't that a little dangerous to be wearing those around like actual jewelry?" Gold asked.

"They are just physical representations of the Elements, the actual Elements are us." Twilight explained.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"The physical Elements just help us to use the power." she further explained.

"Makes sense."

"Gold, heads up!" someone yelled behind him.

Gold quickly turned around to catch a red emerald from Sonic. And then another one. And another one until he was actually juggling all seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Sonic, why did you bring the Emeralds?" Gold asked, paying attention to his juggling.

"Blade and Ensis wanted to bind their marriage with the blessing of the Chaos Emeralds, plus they make a pretty good decoration." Sonic said, also mesmerized by the juggling.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? Oh wait, IT'S VERY DANGEROUS." Gold said and started throwing the Emeralds back at him.

"We have you here, we got me here, we got Blade and Ensis here, we got Unknown and his family here, if someone tries to take them, we all are here to stop them." Sonic said, catching the Emeralds.

"Still, dangerous to have them out in the open." Gold said, crossing his arms.

"We are on the top of the highest mountain of White Acropolis, they aren't really in the open if you ask me." Sonic argued.

"Well, if something happens..." Gold said.

"If something happens or someone attacks, so help me Chaos, I'll go to Rainbow and say I am slower than her." Sonic said, putting his hand up like he was being sworn in for President or something.

"You better swear to that bet." Gold said pointing at him.

Sonic laughed and walked away to set the Emeralds on some stands around the platform where Blade and Ensis were to be married. Gold turned back to Twilight, who looked worried for some reason.

"Stop being worried." Twilight said to him.

"You look beautiful." Gold said, dodging what she had said.

"You're avoiding what I said..." she said.

"I am not!" Gold argued.

"You are full of hay!"

"I think you mean bologna..." Gold dodged her statement again.

"I can tell by how you are acting that you are worried." she said looked at him.

Gold actually stayed silent, because he was worried.

"See? Stop being worried, this is a time to rejoice and be happy. Nothing is going to happen." she said, looking at him in the eyes.

"We have two powerful sources of energy, wide open for anyone to attack and take them. How can I not be worried?"

"Because you will be there to stop them." she said to him.

"But what if I-"

"You will." she said with some confidence.

Gold sighed, "Alright, you're right. I gotta stop being so worried sometimes."

"It's just that you care about everyone that you are worried. It's not bad, it's just right now you shouldn't be worried about them because everyone is going to be fine." she said to him.

"Alright, alright, I'm cool." Gold said with a chuckle.

"Good, now let's go take some seats." Twilight said, walking toward the chairs that were set up.

Gold and Twilight sat in the second row, with Gold at the end near the open area in the middle and Twilight next to him. Tails finally came from putting his plane to land and sat in the third seat, which was next to Twilight. Gold leaned a bit to talk to him.

"Jeez, where were you this whole time?" Gold asked.

"I didn't even land when you landed, I had to go pick up the ponies that couldn't fly." Tails said.

"You do know that Rarity can teleport here herself and Fluttershy could have flown here. I came with Gold and Rainbow flew here with Sonic, leaving Applejack and Pinkie, but I bet Pinkie could have got herself up here, Celestia knows how she could do that, and that leaves Applejack who you could have taken with you when we took off, meaning you overall could have done one trip." Twilight explained between the two foxes.

"Well...I still had to pick up Xavier and Nia." Tails said.

"I bet they can teleport somehow." Gold said.

"Yeah, well, what about Unknown?" Tails argued further.

Suddenly, a blue box came into existence on one side of the top of the mountain. It opened and Unknown came out of it, with strangely, a sandwich. He turned around toward the blue box.

"Thanks for the lift, Doc!" he yelled and the box was gone.

Unknown came to the three who were talking and sat behind them.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked eating his sandwich.

"Unknown! I thought I flew you here!" Tails said to him.

"You did. I got hungry for a sandwich so I had an old friend take me to this amazing sandwich place and bring me back here. You guys should really go to this sandwich place, because it is amazing!" he said talking with his mouth full.

"You mean I didn't need to fly you here?" Tails asked, kinda angry.

"Nah, my friend could have got me here. Actually I could have got her myself, but I didn't feel like it. Thanks anyway for the ride!" Unknown said and walked away with his sandwich.

Gold and Twilight looked at Tails's face and saw him flabbergasted at what he heard.

"So, what was that about extra trips?" Gold said with a smirk.

"Just, just be quiet you." Tails said, making Gold and Twilight laugh.

Sonic and Rainbow came and sat next to Tails, with Sonic sitting next to Tails and Rainbow next to Sonic. Tails, Sonic and Rainbow started their own conversation while Gold and Twilight talked. A male wolf came and sat in front of them and looked back at them.

"I have to say, there is some nice looking ponies here..." he said to them.

"Um..." Gold didn't even know how to react to that.

"My apologies, nice to meet you, I'm Ensis's father." he said to Gold, putting his hand to shake.

Gold shook his hand, "Gold the Fox, and this is Twilight." Gold introduced himself and Twilight.

"You look dashing, Miss Twilight." he said.

"Wait, excuse me?" Gold got a little defensive.

"I'm just playing with yah! I can see you two are happy together." Ensis's father laughed.

"Oh, haha." Gold laughed.

"Yes, Blade told me you are his best man." Ensis's father said.

"That is correct." Gold said.

"Well, it looks like he picked a good person to pick. Anyway, I got to go with Ensis now, it's gonna start soon." the wolf said getting up. "It was nice meeting you two."

"Same here." Twilight said.

He walked away toward the back.

"I see where Ensis gets her flirtiness from..." Gold said.

"Definitely." Twilight said. "You do know you have to go up there for when it begins, since you are the best man."

"Yes, I knew that! What do you think, that I haven't been in a wedding before?" Gold said.

"Have you?" she asked.

Gold was about to say yes but then stayed silent.

"My thoughts exactly." Twilight said, pleased she was right.

The music came on and Gold jumped a little at the sudden music, making Twilight giggle. He looked at her and smiled and got up to the front and stood there. Blade came from the side and stood on Gold's right.

"You nervous?" Gold asked.

"Isn't that the point?" Blade said.

Unknown came from somewhere and stood where the person who calls the marriage would stand.

"Um, Unknown? Why are you up here?" Gold asked.

"I'm trained in doing marriages." he simply said.

"I swear, the longer I know you Unknown, the more I question my sanity." Gold said and Unknown started to laugh but quickly silenced himself when he saw Ensis and her father coming down the aisle.

The classic wedding music was playing, but a little different as Fluttershy was singing birds to sing to the song. Ensis was coming down the aisle with her white dress and her father with a suit on. She made it to the platform and stood before Blade and her father stood on the other side. Unknown to everyone watching was a dark hooded figure came and sat in the back row. Unknown started the wedding ceremony and it went on. About halfway into the wedding, it was time for Blade to put on the ring. Blade turned to Gold and Gold gave him the ring. Before they continued, Blade whispered to Gold.

"You can go sit with Twilight if you would like, I know how much you want to." he whispered.

Gold whispered a thank you and went to go sit with Twilight.

The wedding continued as normal. Twilight was paying attention to the wedding but something caught her eye, some movement behind her. She turned her head a little to get a better eye of the hooded person slowly standing up. She nudged Gold's shoulder.

"Hey, who is that?" she whispered.

Gold looked behind him at the figure getting up, "Don't know, family maybe?"

The figure was still getting up during the ceremony. He stood in the middle of the aisle and looked ahead and brought up his hand. Gold was glancing back every so often and saw the figure. The person's hand glowed. And then the unthinkable. The mysterious person shot out a Chaos Spear down the aisle.

* * *

**TROLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLO, CLIFFFFFFFHANGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

**Everyone in room: WHAT? YOU STINK! BOOOOOOOO!**

**DOUBLE TROLL, THIS AINT THE END, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.**

* * *

Gold quickly got up and covered his hand in Eon and punched the attack out of the sky. The figure looked surprised and everyone was now standing up and looking with shock at the wedding crasher. Gold held his hand up in defense, glowing with energy.

"Who are you, and what was that for?" Gold asked threateningly.

The person spoke, "I'm only here for the Emeralds."

"Well you ain't getting them." Gold said.

"Oh, is that so?" The person spoke back.

Gold got infuriated at that and shot Eon at him. He teleported away, and ended up on the platform where the Emeralds were, grabbed the Emeralds and teleported back to his original position.

"What was that about not getting the Emeralds?" he said coming back from the teleport but Gold was gone.

"I said you weren't getting them." Gold said behind him.

The hooded figure turned around and Gold punched him in the gut sending him backward. The figure put the Emeralds in his hood and looked back at Gold. He shot another Chaos Spear at Gold, which Gold hit with his own attack. Gold ran forward and tried to punch him in the head but he dodged it. He sent his own punch at Gold which Gold dodged. The fight turned into a flurry of attacks and dodges that people who weren't trained in high-speed couldn't see. Finally a hit was found when the figure punched Gold in the chest, sending him backward. He followed up with a knee to the gut, sending Gold farther back and making some blood come out of his mouth. Gold wiped it off and smirked. He sent a barrage of Eon at the figure who just teleported to dodge them. He got close enough to attack but Gold stomped his foot when he got close, making him flinch. Gold covered his hand in Eon and send an uppercut to his chin making him fly a bit up. Before the person landed, Gold sent another punch to the gut in midair, sending him flying into a marble pillar. The figure got up slowly and looked at his opponent.

"Chaos Barrage!" he said.

He attacked with several light speed Chaos attacks, all hitting Gold and creating smoke where he was. After the attack, he looked and Gold was gone and assumed he was dead.

"That's what he gets for attacking me. Glad he's dead."

"Not quite." Gold said behind him.

The figure spun around to be met with two open hands in his face.

"EON BLAST!" Gold shouted.

The blue beam hit the figure right in the face and you couldn't even see him anymore. The attack died down and now the figure was gone. Actually, Gold saw a gloved hand hanging on the edge of the mountain. Suddenly, the hand let go and went into the abyss below. Gold assumed he was gone for now but was totally wrong. A bright light came from the place where he had fallen. The light got closer to the top of the mountain and eventually got to the top. The figure was still alive in its hood but now had white angelic wings on him.

"Bad idea doing that considering I have the Chaos Emeralds." he said, in an almost godlike voice.

"What are you?" Gold asked.

"This is the Chaos Angel, and you will let me leave with the Emeralds." he answered.

The angel flew forward in light speed and crashed into Gold, which hurt a lot to Gold and sent him flying into the chairs. Gold slowly got up but was brought back down when Chaos attacks started to hit him, creating a small crater and kicking up a lot of dust. The angelic person stopped to see his work. Gold was actually in the crater with wounds all over, but still kicking. The figure smiled at bit at how well it worked but was brought to attention when Gold started getting hit with a rainbow beam. He looked across the crater to see the ponies with Elements active, giving Gold power.

"What? Ponies?" the angelic figure said.

Gold quickly took his chance with the other person distracted and put his blue ring he was wearing to meet the beam. Light came from the sky and hit Gold. It quickly disappeared leaving a Harmonic Gold in its place.

"**I can have wings too you know." **Gold said now flying at the same level as the other angel.

"This form will not change the outcome of this!" the figure said. "CHAOS BLAST!"

A Chaos sphere started forming from the figure, the devastating Chaos Blast. Gold unleashed his Harmonic Blast to meet the sphere and the two energies started to fight against each other. Chaos and harmony were being used here, two opposites that weren't meant to be combined. The area was engulfed in a bright light, blinding everyone.

The light dimmed down and left two people in the middle. Gold was heavily wounded and damaged but still standing, while the figure that had attacked was on the ground also damaged, with the Emeralds surrounding him. His hood was gone. Gold could now see what he looked like.

"Shadow?"

"I am not Shadow, I'm tired of people thinking that. I am Glimpse."

**NOW THAT WAS A CHAPTER. NO TROLLS HERE, THIS IS THE END. I hope everyone thought that was an awesome wedding and an even better fight. That's right, Glimpse is in the building. I hope you enjoyed it Glimpse :D WOOOOOOO! That got me pumped. Next chapter, I think someone has some explaining to do, and we have to finish up the actual wedding. Thank you all for reading, thank you all for reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and, as always,**

**Molestia: That chapter turned me on.**

**Okay, you need to leave.**

**Molestia: Not without a little something something.**

**That is disturbing. Anyway,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	7. Chap 7:Vows, Promises, and Explanations

**Hello everyone! It is Gold for another chapter! First of all, I thank all you people who took their time to read the other story I'm starting! If you haven't you really should :P Anyway, to the reviews as usual.**

**Aura: Yep, he indeed told me to use it! Oh gee, I wonder what OC will be joining next, I have no clue, do you? That sucks that the blog was removed.**

**Glimpse: Yay, glad you liked it! Speaking of her, where did she go?**

**Twilight: I did you a favor and got her to go follow Sonic.**

**OMG YES. Good work.**

**Capt.: Wow, that means a lot from you. Didn't know I was using him that well.**

**Mario21275: Red is gonna be in the other story, already have enough for this story. Yep, you are literally about to be screwed, if you get what I mean.**

**Newplayer100: Nah, he isn't being controlled, the reason he attacked will be revealed this chapter.**

**Tail: Bright, don't encourage her!**

**BADA55: You will find out why this chapter. Thanks!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: I see you got yourself some clones. Tried to make it not a huge cliffhanger.**

**Dante K Freeman: He's gonna make that promise up here.**

**Werewolf: Okay, I get it about SOPA, hope everything turns out fine.**

**No more dilly dallying, let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 7: Vows, Promises, and Explanations**

* * *

Gold was standing up with an Eon sphere in hand pointing at the hedgehog that just crashed the wedding, who revealed himself with as Glimpse.

"Oh, so Glimpse eh? Nice name, you got there. Where you coming from?" Gold asked the hedgehog.

"Same place as you right now, only the place you are standing on is a giant crater." Glimpse answered.

"Oh, really why is that?" Gold asked, still keeping the hedgehog to the ground because of the Eon in his hand.

"That is none of your business." Glimpse said bluntly.

"Um," Gold said looking around, still aiming at him. "You kinda just crashed a wedding, so I have every right to know what happened."

"Um, Gold?" Blade asked from the front.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something." Gold said rather bluntly behind him.

"Yes, we would like to get on with our wedding since the situation is calmed." Ensis said.

Gold looked back at the crasher, "Okay, alright. We can finish this and then I get my answers."

"I don't need to tell you anything about my past or origin." Glimpse said.

"For now, stand up and sit in that chair until the ceremony is over." Gold said, pointing with his other hand to a seat about two rows behind him.

Glimpse slowly got up, wincing at his pain and glared at Gold when he was standing. Gold brought up his other hand and put it on his shoulder and healed Glimpse.

"Thanks." Glimpse mumbled.

"Everyone gets one." Gold said, then emphasized for him to sit in the chair.

Glimpse sat in the chair and glared up at Gold, and Gold gave him a slight nod. Gold turned his body, still aiming at Glimpse, and talked to everyone who was still standing and looking in shock.

"Well? You heard the man, let's finish this beautiful ceremony." Gold said, and people started sitting down again.

Once everyone was seated, Gold took his seat next to Twilight and held her hoof with his free hand, while also still aiming at Glimpse just in case. The ceremony went on, directed by Unknown who occasionally glanced at the intruder sitting. The couple shared their vows and did whatever else people do in a wedding and finally got to the end.

"You may kiss the bride." Unknown said, and Blade and Ensis shared the kiss and everyone cheered in happiness for them.

People started to get up out of their seats and conversing with one another in wait for the after-wedding or whatever. Gold however, got up and pushed most of the seats out of his and Glimpse's way. He grabbed his own chair and spun it around and sat in it the wrong way toward Glimpse.

"So, Glimpse the Hedgehog I presume, spill some beans, why did you attack us?" Gold said nonchalantly.

"I was here for the Chaos Emeralds." he muttered.

"I saw that, pretty powerful stuff you used back there, almost got me." Gold said. "So why did you need them?"

"For my world." he said bluntly.

"Why do you need them I said, not where you gonna use them." Gold said.

"I'm not telling you my whole life story." Glimpse said.

"Oh, why not? We got alllllllll day to hear you, just tell me, I don't bite." Gold said.

Glimpse took a minute to consider telling him, what was the problem with telling him. He was gonna leave this world anyway afterward, with or without the Emeralds, and they wouldn't see him again, so he decided to spill the beans. Slowly.

"Dark Gaia." he muttered.

"Oh, Dark Gaia, I unfortunately didn't get to fight that thing before, but I do remember what happened to Sonic. I tell yah, I was rolling on the ground laughing when Tails sent me a picture of him in Werehog." Gold said. "So in your world, Dark Gaia is still active?"

"Very active." Glimpse said, leaning back and letting out a sigh. "Right now, my world is a wasteland ruled by Dark Gaia and I wanted to try using the Emeralds to get it back."

Gold faced softened after hearing about his world being destroyed. Even though he did crash the wedding, Gold was sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Gold said.

"Sorry doesn't help." Glimpse said, crossing his arms.

Gold thought for a moment.

"You know, I lost something to darkness too." Gold said, tweedling his thumbs.

"Oh yeah?" Glimpse said.

"My dad." Gold said, looking at the ground.

"That's a shame." Glimpse said.

Gold took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"So, what's gonna happen to me now?" Glimpse asked.

"Well, despite crashing this wonderful celebration and almost killing me, I'm gonna let you go." Gold said getting up.

"Wait, what? Just like that?" Glimpse said, also getting up.

"You have enough suffering for one life. I'm not heartless you know." Gold said with a smirk.

"Well, thanks." Glimpse said, walking away but was stopped when Gold grabbed his arm.

"Whoa there, you crash the party, you join the party." Gold said with a smirk.

"What?"

"You don't really have anyplace to go now, do yah?" Gold said.

Glimpse didn't answer.

"Stay for a bit, have some fun. You look like you need some." Gold said to Glimpse.

"What do I do?" Glimpse said.

Gold got an idea, "Oh PINKIE!" he yelled to the air.

Pinkie came zipping by and stood next to Glimpse with a smile.

"I think our friend here needs to have some fun." Gold said with a smirk.

"OOOOOOO friend? LET'S GO!" Pinkie said and started to pull Glimpse away to dance.

Twilight came from behind Gold and stood next to him.

"How was he?" Twilight asked.

"Had a pretty tragic past actually. Kinda felt sorry for the guy, so I let him go." Gold said, looking at Pinkie trying to dance which was hilarious.

"He crashed the wedding and almost killed us, and you just let him go?" Twilight asked, with some worry.

"Twi, if you are worried about him attacking again, he won't, trust me." Gold said.

"Alright then." Twilight said and started to walk away to talk to the other ponies.

"Twi, wait." Gold said, making her turn around. "May I have this dance?" he said like a gentleman, er, fox.

"Why I would love to."

People were dancing while some were just having some idle chat. Glimpse was being pulled every which way from Pinkie's crazy dancing and couples were dancing with each other. Gold saw Sonic and Rainbow dancing and remembered what Sonic told him earlier. Gold said to Twilight to hold on a second and went to the two and pulled them away for a second. He whispered to Sonic about his bet and Sonic's jaw dropped when he realized he was right. Sonic had said that if someone attacked, he would say he was slower than Rainbow. Gold laughed while Sonic was trying to take in what he had to say, and Rainbow was just plain confused. Sonic turned to Rainbow to quickly say it, but Gold stopped him. Gold ran to the microphone on stage.

"Hello everybody, can I have your attention?" Gold said and everyone looked at him. "Sonic has to tell Rainbow something because of a bet we had, and I thought it would be better if he says it, right here in this microphone."

Sonic and Rainbow came up to the stage, Sonic nervous as heck. Sonic looked at Gold before he went up.

"Have mercy. Please." Sonic pleaded.

"You said you would, now go admit it to everyone." Gold said with a smile.

Sonic sighed and went up to the microphone.

"Hi everyone." Sonic said.

"Hi Sonic!" everyone yelled back.

"So I have something to say, even though I regret saying it, I'm being forced to. So here goes..." Sonic said.

"I'm...slower...than Rainbow..." he muttered very quietly.

"SAY IT LOUDER!" Gold yelled from the crowd.

"I'm slower...than Rainbow..." he said, slightly louder.

"I'm sorry could you say that louder and into this voice recorder?" Gold said, holding up a recording device.

Sonic was angry for having to say it again and yelled this time, "I'M SLOWER THAN RAINBOW DASH. IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH?"

Everyone laughed at him being forced to say that, except for Rainbow. She wasn't even moving. Gold saw this.

"I think Rainbow is about to be very happy." Gold whispered.

Suddenly, Rainbow was flying all over the place in the sky, yelling the whole time.

"HE ADMITTED IT, HA! I, RAINBOW DASH, IS THE FASTEST THING TO EVER LIVE!" you could hear her shouting.

Gold went over and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"You know, I could have made you admit I was faster than you, but this is much better." Gold said, darting his head every which way trying to keep up with Rainbow.

"I hate you so much right now." Sonic said through gritted teeth.

Gold pat his shoulder, "I know you do." and he walked away.

Everyone went back to what they were doing. Gold decided to go talk to Blade to congratulate him.

"Congrats dude." he said to Blade.

"Thanks, but I have a very strange feeling about our guest." Blade said, looking at Glimpse who was just standing near a table.

"I would have a strange feeling too if someone just crashed my wedding." Gold said.

"No, besides that, I feel like, like, I've met him before." Blade said.

"Weird, huh? I actually was kinda getting the same vibe." Gold said.

"You guys do know each other." Pinkie said, suddenly next to them.

"Um..." Gold said.

"It's a little story known as Chaotic Bonds." Pinkie said and walked away, leaving the two in huge confusion.

"Uh, what was that about?" Blade asked.

"Pinkie." Gold said, taking a sip of some soda or pop or whatever you call it that he just got himself a bit ago.

"So what about you?" Blade asked.

"What do you mean by what about me?" Gold asked.

"You know...you and Twilight..." Blade said.

"Oh, right, right, right. Eventually, I will. But right now, I feel like we need to address a problem at hand first." Gold said, emphasizing the word problem.

"Right, we need to solve that before it gets worse." Blade said, knowing what Gold was talking about.

"Only problem is, how?" Gold asked, mostly himself.

* * *

On a far mountain from the wedding, a figure looked on with no emotions.

"I'll let them have their fun for now. The darkness will come soon for them and then they will know no happiness. However there is a slight problem." it said to itself.

In his eye was a reflection of a pony-like figure, he was looking at the ponies that were a few mountains away.

"Those ponies."

* * *

**And there it is everyone! A very casual chapter, but things are gonna start picking up soon, I hope. I hope everyone enjoyed, thank you for reading and reviewing, if you liked this chapter leave a review and fav and follow, and as always,**

**No interruptions? Perfect.**

**EONNNNNNN OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trying to Fit In

**HELLLLLLLLOOOO EVERYONE! It is Gold with another chapter! Wait. *checks surroundings* Oh, look its the 19th, and we are still here. I told you people we didn't have anything to worry about! On to the reviews!**

**Glimpse: Yeah, you are everywhere, lol. YAY FOR SUBTLENESS.**

**Twilight: It was no problem Glimpse, anything for you.**

**Gold(the character): WAIT WHAT?**

**Newplayer100: YAY another person that can't stand Sonic's attitude at times! Thus the reason Gold and Sonic don't get along so well.**

**Aura: YAY FOR REFERENCES! YAY FOR IDEAS! **

**Capt: CAPTAIN STOP BEING SO LAZY! LOL :P**

**Mario21275: SOMEONE IS GOING TO WHAT? TELLLLLL MEEEEE, THE SECRET. DO IT PINKIE! And here is a sandvich!**

**BADA55: YAY FOR REFERENCING AND PINKIE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Oooooo, hi clones!**

**Alex: Sorry about always forgetting your PM reviews. I would like some math to explain how she is faster, I am very interested.**

**And there we go! Writing this while my little sister is watching Frozen, so I'm prepared songs getting stuck in my head! YAY FOR SONGS GETTING STUCK! Oh wait, BOOOOOO! DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN? GOD DANG IT, NO! ITS BEGINNING!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 8: Trying to Fit In**

* * *

The after party went on for the rest of the night until the stars came out. Everyone was having a great time enjoying themselves after the wedding crash. When the stars popped out and the moon shined over the mountain, they decided it was time to call it for a night. Luckily, Tails knew better now and told everyone who he had taken before to get their own transportation. Unfortunately for him, Fluttershy had the stare and got him to at least take the ponies home by way of plane. Unknown and his kids just teleported their way home. Gold and Twilight had to wait a bit longer before leaving, they wanted to fly when Tails was making his last trip. After taking Rarity back to his house, Tails flew back to pick up the last pony, Pinkie.

"Okay Pinkie, remember what I said." Tails said, opening the hatch for the other seat.

"No pressing buttons, no pulling levers, and no spontaneous parties in the cockpit, got it!" she said and hopped into the plane.

"Hopefully she won't press the secret in flight party button." Tails said sarcastically to Gold.

"I hope you are being sarcastic..." Gold said.

"Yeah, I am. Anyway she is the last one, so you guys ready to go?" Tails asked, getting into his seat.

"We will be right behind you." Gold said.

"Excellent. See yah around!" Tails said and the cockpit shut and he prepared the takeoff.

Tails's plane took off into the starry night, leaving the couple alone. Oh wait...

"Oh crackers." Gold said, realizing something.

"What is wrong?" Twilight asked.

Gold turned his head and saw Glimpse leaning on a tree that was on the mountain.

"I forgot about Glimpse, I only have two seats in the plane, one for me, and the passenger seat." Gold explained.

"Well, can't Glimpse teleport?" she asked.

"He doesn't know any place to go in this world, it's all new to him." Gold said.

Glimpse was walking up behind them.

"So, we leaving or what?" he asked.

"Well, we have a problem. I only have one seat for someone else to sit in, and I have to take both of you. I should have Tails to make one more trip..." Gold explained.

"Can't she sit up there with you?" Glimpse said.

"As much as I would like that," Gold said which made Twilight blush. "I need room to control the plane."

The three thought for a moment for a way to fit all three of them in the plane.

"I only see one way to settle this, and I'm not exactly happy about it." Gold said.

Within ten minutes, they were all in the plane. And I know what you are thinking, oh okay, Glimpse is gonna stand on the plane as Gold flies it. Well, you would be wrong.

"I am very cramped back here." Glimpse said from the back seat.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!" Twilight said, also in the back seat with Glimpse, both cramped into the passenger seat.

Glimpse quickly realized what he said, "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Did you just call her fat?" Gold asked through the radio.

"No, I meant-"

"Wow, thanks for the self-esteem boost..." Twilight said sadly.

"I didn't mean anything like that, I swear!" Glimpse pleaded.

The radio and Twilight went silent for a moment then suddenly Gold from the radio and Twilight started laughing like crazy.

"Glimpse, we're kidding!" Twilight said through laughs.

"That was perfect!" Gold said.

"I thought I felt legibility bad, and you are taking it as a joke?" Glimpse said.

"Of course Glimpse! You gotta learn to laugh a little!" Gold said. "Alright enough shenanigans, let's fly."

With that the plane's engine roared to life and the plane started to drive a bit and picked up speed. Luckily the mountain they were on had enough land, so they were able to gain speed and take off into the starry night. Twilight gazed out the window, admiring the stars as they turned to streaks of white light as they were flying. Glimpse was also staring out the window looking at the stars. He didn't know why, but he actually felt happy for once, like the stars brought back a happy memory.

**-Flashback-**

"Carly, what are those lights in the sky?"

"Glimpse, those are stars."

"What are their purpose? Why are they there?"

"They just are there. We study them, admire them, and best of all, we wish on them."

"Why do we wish on just lights in the sky?"

"They are good luck, and it's said that your wish will come true."

A pause in the conversation occurred.

"Carly?"

"Yeah Glimpse?"

"What do you wish for?"

Another pause happened as the girl thought.

"I wish that you will never leave me, and that I will never leave you."

**-End flashback-**

Glimpse's thoughts of happiness were soon replaced with grief and sadness. He stopped looking out the window and just looked at the plane's floor. Why did she have to go? Why did fate choose to do this to him? He was brought back to reality when somepony was stepping on his feet.

"Um, Twilight, can you step off my feet please?" he asked.

Twilight returned her gaze back to the plane and noticed she was indeed on his foot, "Oh sorry, my bad, didn't even notice."

"It's fine." he said.

"Hey, keep your hands and hooves to yourself back there, or I'm gonna stop this plane and hit you so hard your head will spin." Gold said sarcastically over the radio.

Twilight laughed and even Glimpse let out a small chuckle. That was strange for him, to actually laugh at something, even if it was only a chuckle, when he was thinking negative thoughts. He did wonder something. Gold had lost someone dear to him too, his father, but he wasn't acting like Glimpse was at the moment. He was, happy. He wasn't sulking. He was going to ask about it, but decided to wait for now and just get some rest. Gold landed at Tails's house since he was flying the old plane Tails had fixed up. Tails was waiting when they landed. The cockpit opened and Gold was sitting there with the microphone to his mouth, even if it was off.

He imitated a radio buzz, "This is your pilot speaking, please exit to your left and take a look at the fox to your left."

Tails put an imaginary microphone to his own mouth, "This is Tails speaking, please get out of the vehicle before I kick your butt."

Gold imitated another radio buzz, "Why is the fox cranky all of a sudden?"

Tails imitated a buzz of his own, "Pinkie let out a confetti bomb in my plane and it is a mess."

"Have fun with that." Gold said.

"This is your local unicorn speaking, can we please get home to go to sleep." Twilight said, imitating the other two's pretend radio conversation.

"Affirmative. Tails, I wish you a good night, and don't let the Pinkie Pie keep you awake." Gold said, finally jumping out of the plane.

"To you to sir, this is Tails, signing out." Tails said at the door of the hangar and went inside and closed the door.

"So Glimpse, you gonna stay with us for now?" Gold asked, cutting the radio conversation.

"I guess, what other option do I have?" Glimpse said.

"Well you could stay with Pinkie and the rest of the ponies in Tails's cool basement." Twilight suggested.

"And be swung around by Pinkie again? Yeah, I'll take your house." Glimpse said, walking out of the hangar.

"Admit it, you were having fun when you were dancing with her!" Gold teased.

"No, I didn't!" Glimpse said crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright, let's just get home." Twilight said.

They all made it to Gold's house and entered. Gold got a spare blanket and pillow and gave it to Glimpse for the night.

"Well, uh, thanks." Glimpse said with the supplies in hand.

"No problem." Gold said.

"Actually, I have a question before you head off to bed." Glimpse said.

"Sure, watcha need?" Gold asked.

"You don't mind if I talk about, well, you know." Glimpse said cautiously.

Gold knew what he wanted to talk about, his father.

"Depends on the question." Gold said.

"How do you live with it?" Glimpse asked.

Gold took a moment to think about his question. First, how to answer it, second, why did he want to know?

"Well, I don't really know myself. I just remember the good of the past, the happiness of the present, and the times I'll have in the future I guess." Gold said.

Glimpse silently nodded to himself.

"Alright, I won't press you any further on it." Glimpse said.

"Why did you ask?" Gold asked.

Glimpse paused for a second.

"It has happened to me as well." Glimpse said and walked away to go to bed.

* * *

**The next morning...**

A beeping went on in Gold's room. An arm popped out of the covers and searched for the alarm. It knocked off some stuff that was on the night stand before finally finding the alarm clock. He balled his hand into a fist and smashed the top of the clock, almost destroying the clock but just turned off the beeping. It turned the clock toward Gold and read ten in the morning. Gold groaned under the covers and kicked them off.

"Man, I slept good, too good." Gold said getting up.

Gold got up out of the bed and stretched a bit, making his back crack. He glanced at the side and noticed Twilight was not there. He ran out of his room and into the kitchen to see Twilight and Glimpse both awake with some orange juice and Glimpse had a newspaper in front of him.

"Well good morning to you both." Gold said, still tired sounding.

"Good morning, Goldie." Twilight said happily.

"Watcha reading there Glimpse?" Gold asked looking at the paper.

"The real question is how am I reading?" Glimpse asked.

"Uh, what?"

"I'm helping Glimpse read, I've been up since eight helping him out." Twilight said.

"You can't read?" Gold asked.

"All I've really done in life is fight things for people." Glimpse said, looking up a bit.

"Oh, well, sorry about that." Gold said.

"You shouldn't say sorry for things you can't fix." Glimpse said.

"Well put, I guess. So Twi, wanna go take a walk with me? The sidewalks pretty clear now." Gold suggested.

"I want to get Glimpse to finish this paper, I can after." Twilight said.

"Twi, what is that word?" Glimpse said pointing to the paper.

"Um, that's the word and, Glimpse." Twilight said, like 'duh'.

"Oh right, forgot about that word." he said and continued reading to himself.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go by Tails's house if you need me." Gold said with some attitude and went outside and ran to Tails's house.

* * *

**At Tails's house...**

"Morning Tails." Gold said, entering his house.

"Sure just walk into my house without permission, morning to you sir." Tails said from the kitchen.

"Pshhh, I don't need no permission." Gold said, walking into the house.

"Yeah, true, why aren't you at home with Twi?" Tails asked, handing him a mug with some coffee, just cause.

"She's helping Glimpse to read apparently." Gold said, with a hint of displeasure and annoyance that Tails noticed.

"Would you like some peanut butter to go with that jelly?" Tails asked with a smirk.

"Tails, it's ten in the morning, I don't want a sandwich right now." Gold said, not getting what Tails meant by jelly.

"I meant jelly as in the emotion of jealousy." Tails said.

"Jealous? I most certainly am not!" Gold said.

"When you start talking like Rarity, I know something is up." Tails said to him.

"I HEARD THAT!" somepony yelled from the basement.

"I am not jealous!" Gold said.

"Whatever man, but seriously if you are that jelly, just go grab some peanut butter." Tails teased.

"I am not jealous over someone who just got here yesterday!" Gold defended himself.

"Alright, alright, anyway, why'd you come over here?" Tails asked.

"Had nothing to do at home so I decided to come here." Gold shrugged his shoulders.

"Isn't that everyday?" Tails said.

"Touche." Gold said.

"How about we work on that new plane we were gonna build from the old one?" Tails suggested.

"Alright, yeah, that would be great." Gold agreed.

As they were going down the elevator to hangar, Tails had something to say.

"Jelly."

"QUIET YOU!"

* * *

"Jealousy, what a poisonous emotion. This is gonna be too easy." someone said to himself in darkness. "I just rip his connection to her, and he will lose his spirit. Then I can finally bring the darkness to this place.

The figure had a little chuckle to himself about how much fun he was going to have playing with the triangle's emotions.

* * *

**Another casual chapter I guess. Had some emotions in it and a foreshadowing. A lot of this jealousy and Glimpse and Twilight stuff came from me and Glimpse's minds, and I'm excited to bring it to you guys. Also, I hope you liked the little extra I added for you Glimpse. Also, be prepared for another OC coming soon. When? I don't know, we will have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you liked this chapter leave a review and favorite and stuff, and as always,**

**Sonic: Your outros are getting more and more like YouTube outros every day.**

**No they aren't!**

**Sonic: If you liked this chapter leave a review please essentially equals if you liked this video, leave a like down below.**

**Whatever!**

**EONNNNNN OUTTTTT!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Power of Others

**Hello everyone and everypony! We got another chapter here, yay! Let's see who reviewed.**

**Captain: I don't know...maybe...you want action, THEN HERE IS SOME.**

**Glimpse: Thanks! Glad you liked the little extra I put in there.**

**Gold: Yes, you better watch it Glimpse.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Eh, you get used to them. And thanks!**

**Mario21275: Yes, it is Mephiles of course. Thank Glimpse for the whole jealous thing, he and I came up with that idea. I WANT SPOILERS, ARGHHHHHH. Just kidding XD**

**Dragon Roberts: No more OCs in this story. Plus, you gave me your OCs, and all you said is what they were. No appearance, no personality, just straight up what they were. I can't use them if I know nothing about them. And why stop posting on here?**

**Aura: Yeah, Gold can be very trolly at times XD **

**Tail: You will see who it is soon. *whispers* Don't worry, yours are coming soon after.**

**BADA55: Nope, not Discord, I don't like having the same villain pop into the story as the prequel. I plan on making it very interesting.**

**Alex: Oh did not know that about the Rainboom, thanks for the info.**

**Newplayer100: Okay, let me explain some stuff, just to help. Reason Glimpse needed to learn to read is because he was never meant to do simple tasks like that. He was engineered to fight for his people in the military, like how Shadow was made by Eggman to fight for him, making Shadow a bit socially awkward and shows little emotion. I don't have 100% of the details on that, go read Glimpse's backstory story or just ask Glimpse himself if you are still confused. And it isn't so much that Gold is jealous because of what she is doing, but the fact that she would rather help Glimpse right now than hang with Gold. I guess it is one of Gold's flaws, he can be very clingy at times and likes attention. Gotta have some flaws, am I right? Twilight on the other hand, or hoof I guess, want to take time to help everypony, despite who they are or who she is, princess or not. Hope that clears up a little bit. Thanks!**

**Werewolf: Good advice! Or I can just watch a MLP creepy-pasta video to get the song out.**

**This chapter has action in it. And a surprise. Prepare for the epicness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 9: The Power of Others**

* * *

Gold and Tails were hard at work on the new plane by reforging and rewiring the old plane Gold had used when they went to the wedding. They both had goggles on to protect their face from the metal and any sparks that would fly. Gold stuck to mostly the outer section of the plane, making and forging metal to replace or patch up any of the old metal. He also decided after it was done, he was going to be the one to paint and finalize it. Tails worked on the inner workings of the plane, working on the engine and the jets in the plane to make sure they were in tip-top shape and the latest model. Gold was working on soldering some metal together while Tails was under the plane.

"How does it look under there Tails?" Gold asked through his mask that was protecting his face while he was working with the metal.

Tails rolled out under the plane to talk for a moment.

"A lot of the engine looks intact, just need to upgrade the parts for maximum efficiency." Tails said and went back under.

Gold stopped with the metal and lifted up the face mask and looked at the plane.

"Sounds good." Gold said.

"You know, I'm glad we are fixing up this thing. I had just planned to send it to the scrap heap because of outdated it was." Tails said, under the plane.

"Yeah, it was a dinosaur. Surprised it made it to the wedding."

"Yeah, that surprised me." Tails said, turning something in the engine.

"I don't know how you even build these planes." Gold said.

"I just love it, building and flying stuff." Tails said simply.

"Plus, you are like the smartest person I know, next to Twilight." Gold said.

Gold heard a small bang under the plane and then a whispered curse word from the same place.

"Just not smart enough to not hit your head on the plane." Gold said with a chuckle.

"I heard that." Tails said, rubbing his head where he had hit it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Gold said sarcastically.

"So how smart is Twilight anyway?" Tails said, over hitting his head already.

"Well she does have a giant library and Spike told me that she has read all of those books three times each already." Gold explained.

"Yeah, but it isn't like she has all the books in the world." Tails stated.

"Well yeah, but she studies like eight hours a day in Equestria." Gold said.

"Well I don't think she knows much about planes or mechanics or quantum physics." Tails said.

"I'm sorry we are all out of peanut butter today." Gold said with a smirk that Tails didn't see.

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?" Tails said as he rolled out under the plane again.

"I don't know Tails, why don't you go ask Twilight for the answer?" Gold said, now showing his smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tails said defensively.

"Sorry, we are also out of ice to put on that burn." Gold said.

"These puns are getting ridiculous..."

"I'm sorry, can't hear you over this sizzling that I hear of a burn." Gold said.

"I'm gonna get you somehow." Tails said, marking his words.

"The day you get me back is the day that Sonic is faster than me." Gold said with a smirk.

"I guess that is today then." Tails said with his own smirk.

Gold was about to open his mouth to comment back, but didn't say anything.

"Are you making hot dogs, cause I smell something burning." Tails said and went back under the plane.

Gold stood there for a second and finally spoke.

"This is why we are best friends." Gold said.

"You know it." Tails said under the plane.

Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy walked past the garage door that was inside and saw them working. They walked in to talk.

"Morning y'all." Gold said, imitating Applejack.

"Did you just try to imitate me?" she said with annoyance.

"I most certainly did not." Gold said with a smirk, now imitating Rarity.

"How rude!" Rarity gawked.

Gold laugh at there reactions and went back to talking normally, "Morning."

"Why didn't you imitate Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

"Cause that is just plain mean." Gold said.

Applejack and Rarity looked at the pegasus in question and all Fluttershy did was shrug.

"Anyway...we are heading over the Sonic's to have Rainbow come here and check out the awesome basement you got here." Applejack explained.

"Alright then, thanks for letting us know." Tails said from under the plane.

He quickly got himself out of under the plane and stopped them from leaving right before they did.

"WAIT!" he yelled.

The three ponies came back because of his shout.

"Where is Pinkie." Tails said seriously.

"She is sleeping still, she had a long night." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Oh thank Chaos, I was worried she was pressing the party button, alright, have fun." Tails said relieved.

"AND STAY SAFE Y'ALL!" Gold shouted as they left.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOU SO HARD WHEN WE GET BACK!" Gold heard Applejack yell back, and Gold laughed.

"Really, imitating them?" Tails said.

"What? It was funny!" Gold said jokingly.

"Actually, it was a bit rude." Tails said seriously.

"Aw come on now, I was just having a little of fun." Gold said.

"There's a limit you know." Tails said.

"Tails, we have Pinkie with us, there is no limit to fun." Gold said with a laugh.

* * *

**Back at Gold's house...**

Glimpse was silently reading to himself, having only three more pages of the newspaper to read. Twilight was invested in her own book that she brought with her to Mobius. Glimpse would occasionally ask for what a word meant or how to say it, but by now he was pretty independent. He noticed that Gold wasn't around.

"Hey, where is Gold?" Glimpse asked, putting down the paper for a moment.

Twilight looked up from her book to answer, "I believe he went to Tails's house to work on his plane." she said and went back to her book.

"They are making a plane?" he asked.

"Yes, they are fixing the one up from the wedding." Twilight said, not looking up this time.

"Oh."

"Speaking of them, I think I'm gonna head over there, Gold did say he wanted to take a walk with me, but I've been here." Twilight said.

"Alright, well, I got a couple of more pages to read before I'm finished, I'll head over there when I'm finished. I wanna see this plane of theirs." Glimpse said.

"Sounds good." Twilight said, now at the door to leave.

"Oh, and Twilight?" Glimpse said, making her stop for a moment.

"What word is it?" Twilight asked, assuming that was what he was going to ask.

"No, it's no word. I just want to say thank you, for helping me out. It means a lot." Glimpse said rather sincerely.

"It's no problem Glimpse. I'm just being nice, there is no need to thank me." Twilight said with a warm smile and then left.

Why does she remind me so much of, no, don't think of her, Glimpse thought to himself. Well, let's get this paper finished, he thought and went back to reading.

* * *

**At Sonic's house...**

Knock, knock, knock. Sonic got up from watching the television to answer the door. He saw three ponies outside and called to Rainbow.

"RAINBOW YOU GOT COMPANY!" Sonic yelled.

"I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Rainbow yelled from a different room in the hallway.

"WELL WAKE UP!"

Rainbow reluctantly got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Oh my, Rainbow, your mane..." Rarity said.

Rainbow's mane was all messed up from sleeping and getting a bed head when she woke up.

"Let me just fix that for you." Rarity said.

Rarity ran around Rainbow for a few seconds and then came back to the other ponies. Rainbow's mane was back to the way it was supposed to be.

"I don't know how you did that fast but anyway, why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"We wanted Rainbow to come see the basement at Tails's house." Applejack answered him.

"That sounds awesome! I don't know about twenty percent awesome, but still awesome." Rainbow said.

"Well I have some stuff to do around here before I go anywhere, so I'll catch up to you later." Sonic said.

Rainbow and the rest of the ponies were already a few feet from the house, "THAT IS IF YOU CAN CATCH UP TO ME!"

"DARN YOU, RAINBOW DASHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

**Back at Tails's house...**

Gold and Tails were still hard at work on the new plane when a certain mare woke up and came upstairs.

"Oh dear Chaos, she's awake." Tails said as Pinkie came into the work site.

"Morning you two." she said rather calmly.

"Good...morning...?" Gold said cautiously, not wanting Pinkie to explode in happiness.

"Boy, I'm still tired..." Pinkie said, letting out a yawn.

"You aren't gonna explode in absolute pandemonium?" Tails asked carefully.

"I will eventually, just a bit tired from last night." Pinkie said.

"What happened last night?" Gold asked curiously.

"We had a party, duh." Pinkie said, knocking on Gold's head, like duh.

"You had a party last night, and I didn't even know?" Tails said, with a little anger.

"Yeah, it was- TAIL TWITCH!" Pinkie said randomly, almost immediately back as random and crazy as normal.

"Oh there she is." Gold pointed out.

"NO SERIOUSLY, TAIL TWITCH!" Pinkie said running around.

"Okay, your tail twitched, big deal." Tails said.

"NO YOU TWO DON'T UNDERSTAND. When my tail twitches, it means something is going to happen, something big!" Pinkie explained quickly.

"Okay, I can understand breaking the fourth wall and walking on the ceiling, but being able to sense the future, that is a little too much, even if you are Pinkie." Tails said.

"NO I'M SERIOUS, SOMETHING IS GONNA HAPPEN." Pinkie said in Tails's face.

"Tails, this sounds crazy, but we should listen, what if something is gonna happen?" Gold said, with some seriousness.

"Alright fine, but if it is just a party..." Tails said and they went out into the world to see if something was gonna happen.

* * *

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were all talking among themselves while walking, Rainbow hovering with her wings. The talk was mostly about what Tails's basement was like and some other random topics here or there. While they were walking, they bumped into Twilight, also heading for Tails's house.

"Oh hey you guys." Twilight said after bumping into them.

"You heading for Tails's house too?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, gonna see what Gold is doing and if he still wants to take that walk with me." Twilight answered.

"Oh walks, what a pleasant thing to do." someone said from around them.

The ponies gathered up in the middle of the street into a circle to face who was there.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Rainbow yelled from the circle.

"How brave of you, Element of Loyalty. But I do not need you right now." the voice said around them.

"Well you are gonna get me if you don't come out and fight!" Rainbow yelled again.

"Actually, like I said, I don't need you." the voice said. "I will need you."

Twilight was suddenly surrounded in a dark aura and thrown out of the circle to the side. She got up from the ground only to be immobilized in the dark aura, unable to move.

"And who else wants to be my partner for this magic trick." the voice said. "Oh, how about you."

Next Applejack had the same fate as Twilight and was flung to the side and immobilized in place.

"What in tarnations! Who is doing this!" she said, still able to talk.

"Before I show myself, no interfering." the voice said for the last time and a dark dome covered the other three ponies in the middle between Applejack and Twilight.

"You coward! Trapping us like this! Show yourself now!" Rainbow yelled from inside the dome.

A dark hole opened in the ground and the Dark, known as Mephiles rose from it, with a dark aura around him.

"There, that better?" he said darkly, specifically at Rainbow.

Rainbow kept her words in, in actual fear of Mephiles, an emotion not common to her.

"Now who is talking big." Mephiles said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Twilight asked, struggling to use her magic to free herself.

"I haven't decided yet. Actually, I'm not gonna decide at all, I'm not gonna be the one to determine your fate." he said.

"Then who is!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh someone very close to you, Twilight Sparkle. He will choose who will live and who will die." Mephiles said sinisterly.

Twilight's eyes grew large, for she knew who he was talking about.

* * *

"Pinkie, I swear if you are just tricking us!" Gold said, running at a steady pace with Tails and Pinkie.

"I'm not! My tail doesn't lie!" Pinkie said semi-seriously.

"I can't believe we are basing our knowledge on the twitch of a pony's tail!" Tails said, thinking it was crazy.

"Remember Tails, this is Pinkie's tail, it's special." Gold said with a slight smirk.

"It really is!" Pinkie argued.

Gold and Tails stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the scene. It was Mephiles, standing in front of a dark bubble, with Twilight and Applejack being held above the ground by a dark aura.

Gold closed his eyes and looked down, "Tails, get Glimpse. Pinkie get everyone else. Now." Gold said very seriously.

Tails and Pinkie nodded at each other and went back the way they came, so they could sneak around with getting caught by Mephiles. Gold took a deep breath.

"Okay, Gold, fight the memories, fight 'em. Think of her, think of them, don't think of anything else." he talked to himself.

Gold took another deep breath and yelled out, "MEPHILES!"

Mephiles snapped his head around and saw just the person he wanted to see.

"Oh, here he is, I was wondering when you would show up." Mephiles said.

Gold ran a bit forward to get a little closer, "Let them go!"

"I will."

"I said...wait, what?" Gold said confused.

"You have two choices here Gold. I can either spare your mare friend over here and have the rest go into the depths of darkness, or I can save them all but your poor Twilight Sparkle goes into the darkness for eternity." Mephiles explained.

"I want them all saved!" Gold yelled.

"I'm sorry but there is no option like that. There is a similar one where they all die or you take one side of the deal." Mephiles said sinisterly.

"NO!" Gold pleaded.

"Gold, save them! Don't worry about me!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, you are not sacrificing yourself for us! We live together or go together!" Applejack said from the other side.

"You better choose fast Gold, I'm very impatient." Mephiles said.

"Gold save them!" Twilight pleaded.

You can imagine Gold's mind right now. Gold has a sense of no one should die or get hurt when he is around, no one should have to die. He couldn't choose between the pony he loved and the other four innocent ponies. He just didn't want anyone to die.

"Leave them alone! It is me that you want! Just take me!" Gold pleaded.

"Gold, don't!"

"That isn't an option Gold, time is wearing thin for your precious ponies." Mephiles said, the dark aura around him getting larger.

"Gold just save them!"

"Twilight, don't sacrifice yourself!"

Gold's head was absolutely going nuts. Not only did he have to live with making a decision he didn't want to make, he also had to fight off the painful memories of the past. Gold was shutting his eyes tightly trying to process everything and fight off everything.

"Time's up, Gold."

Mephiles strengthened his darkness around everypony, squeezing them into the darkness. But suddenly, Mephiles was kicked a ways away and the darkness around the ponies faded slowly, leaving them tired and in some pain. Gold opened his eyes to see what had happened. There standing where Mephiles was before was a dark red hedgehog with five quills pointing downward with dark blue eyes.

"I think the fox over there told you to leave them alone." the hedgehog said.

Mephiles got up from being attacked and looked at the new arrival.

"Just who are you supposed to be." Mephiles said.

"I think all you need to worry about is being pummeled by me." the hedgehog said.

"You? You really think you can defeat me! I am Mephiles the Dark, not even this fox who calls himself a warrior can touch me!" Mephiles said with a dark chuckle afterward. "Wait, where did you go?"

"I don't know, behind you while you were caught in your monologue." the hedgehog said, now behind Mephiles.

Mephiles spun around with darkness in his hand but the hedgehog just dodged his punch, while actually flying. The hedgehog had some purple in his quills now and his fur was a cyan color.

"What are you?" Mephiles asked.

"I need not tell you my name. Now feel the aura." the hedgehog said before sending a blast of energy to Mephiles's head.

The flying hedgehog flew after Mephiles but before doing so stopped in front of Gold.

"Name is Aura. Now, how about a little help here." Aura said before flying off.

Gold ran in the same direction as Aura was flying. Aura was already fighting with Mephiles. Gold came at the side of the two trying to land a hit in and punched Mephiles with a Eon-covered fist. Mephiles slid back from the attack.

"Oh, forgot about you for a second, Gold. Our deal is still gone however, so I might as well try to end it." Mephiles teleported away.

"What deal is he talking about!" Aura said, slightly frustrated.

"Get back to the ponies! Now!" Gold said running off.

Aura went back to his normal form and ran where Gold was heading. They both stopped when they saw Mephiles walking slowly toward a freed Applejack, everypony else still trapped in their respective holds. Applejack was slowly backing up while Mephiles still proceeded toward her.

"Oh, how I love the look of fear on an innocent pony's face." Mephiles said darkly.

"I ain't scared of you!" Applejack shouted with uncertainty.

"Oh you should be." Mephiles said with an outstretched hand.

A dark orb materialized in his hand as he looked at his victim about to be sent to darkness. He sent the shot at her and she flinched. Aura teleported to in front of Applejack and took the hit for her. Aura got down on one knee because of the darkness but was confidently back up very quickly.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me down." Aura said confidently.

"Why you little-" Mephiles was cut off when he was hit from a beam of Eon to the side of him.

Mephiles put his hands out toward the beam, slowing it down but still pushing him back.

"You really think your pathetic Eon can defeat me!" Mephiles shouted and started to push the beam back on its self.

"Thanks for the save there, partner." Applejack said, relieved to be alive.

"Anytime." Aura said flew to behind Mephiles, some distance away.

Mephiles glanced back slightly and saw Aura preparing an attack.

"AURA BLAST CANNON!" Aura shouted and a blast of aura came out of his hands.

Mephiles took one of his hands away from the Eon Blast to block the Aura Blast Cannon, sandwiching him between the two beams. Gold put more power into the blast, making Mephiles start sliding toward Aura's blast. Aura did the same with his blast, both sides now forcing their blasts at Mephiles. His hands gave away and the two blasts met in the middle and produced a purple explosion in the middle where Mephiles was. Both sides stopped their blasts. The explosion cleared and Mephiles was not there.

"Was that it?" Aura said around him.

"Not even close." a voice said around them.

"Get out here Mephiles!" Gold yelled.

"I'll admit, this new hedgehog popping up, I didn't expect it. I also didn't expect him to be powerful enough to handle me. Also, saving those ponies, not want I wanted but I don't need to kill them right now. I still have my jewel in the crown." the voice of Mephiles said around them.

"What are you talking about!"

"Oh, Gold, you must know." Mephiles said.

Mephiles reappeared next to the immobilized Twilight who was still enveloped in the dark energy. Mephiles had his hand outstretched toward her.

"I close my fist and she is closed in the darkness." Mephiles said.

"Don't you even do it." Gold said, now worried.

Mephiles seemed to evilly smile, which wasn't even possible since he had no mouth. He slightly closed his hands and the aura around Twilight got darker and more immense.

"How does it feel, Gold? To be helpless, to not be able to save someone. I bet you know how it feels already." Mephiles said, slowly closing his fist.

"Shut up!"

"It's just like your father. You couldn't do anything then and you can't do anything now. You are still weak like you were before. I don't know how you live with yourself with all these people leaving you. I killed your father, I got your pony friend here to die, and who knows, in the future I will kill everyone close to you."

Mephiles paused for a second.

"How do you live with yourself? Even your pony friend here is abandoning you for that hedgehog."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Gold shouted.

"I feel the jealousy from you, Gold. I can feel that negative emotion in you. How ironic, the warrior of Eon has a bad emotion that comes from Dark Eon."

"There is no jealousy in me!"

"Oh Gold, always thinking you are the good person with no faults because of your stupid Eon. Let me just show you how pathetic you and your damn Eon is." Mephiles said, his hand almost in a fist. "Prepare to lose another of your loved ones."

Just as Mephiles was going to close his fist finally, he was hit in the back from several chaos based attacks. The dark aura surrounding Twilight vanished and she was about to hit the ground but Glimpse caught her. She looked up at him.

"Thanks for the save."

"Your welcome, now get yourself and the rest of the ponies out of here." Glimpse said seriously and put her down.

The dome surrounding the other ponies was gone as well and they all ran away to safety while Mephiles was dazed by the sudden attack. Mephiles turned around to meet his surprise attacker.

"You annoying rat! How dare you surprise me!" Mephiles said and shot a sphere of darkness at Glimpse.

"Well, I don't think it is nice to hurt someone innocent to you." Glimpse said dodging the attack.

Mephiles was kicked to the side by Aura and while still in the air was kicked by Gold. Gold and Aura were taking turns hitting Mephiles back and forth like a tennis ball. Gold suddenly used an Eon Blast and Aura did the Aura Blast Cannon, trapping Mephiles again like before. This time however, while he was holding them off, Glimpse ran toward him and stopped inches from Mephiles.

"Chaos Blast!"

A dark red chaos sphere exploded from Glimpse and hit Mephiles dead on. The sphere widened until it stopped at a certain point. It started to come back on its self, leaving Glimpse on one knee and no Mephiles.

"He's gone, for now." Glimpse said.

"Thanks for saving Twilight back there." Gold said, helping him up.

"Anytime."

"So, Aura, you new around here?" Gold asked.

"I think we can sort everything out with a meeting of sorts, got someplace we can go for that?" Aura said.

"I'm assuming they are all at Tails's house, we can head there." Gold said.

"Sounds perfect."

The trio of Gold, Glimpse and Aura started to walk after the exhausting battle, both physically and emotionally for Gold. To say the least, he was thankful everyone came out alive of the situation. He felt good that they now had someone else to help against the monster known as Mephiles. However, that wasn't all he was feeling. He was also feeling something bad, something dark inside him, something emotionally that shouldn't be there at all. Something he wanted nothing to do with, something that should be gratitude.

Jealousy.

* * *

**Jeez...that...was...awesome! That was awesome to write for me and hopefully an awesome chapter for you guys. Surprise Aura! Well, it wasn't that much of a surprise. I gotta thank Aura for letting me use Aura in here and to Glimpse for helping me out with this idea. We have a couple more OCs to appear as a pair, and then that is it. For people like Xavier and Nia and Blade and Ensis, sorry you guys haven't popped up in the last couple of chapters, I wanted to get this idea in here. You will all reappear in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Sonic: Didn't Pinkie go to find me?**

**Blade: And didn't Tails come to get us?**

**Um, maybe...let's just say you got stuck in a traffic jam. **

**Sonic: There isn't even cars in Mobius.**

**STOP POINTING OUT PLOT HOLES. JUST GO WITH IT!**

**Sonic: Alrighty then...**

**-.- Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, please leave a review as always, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Meeting

**Hellllllllooo readers! It is Gold here with another chapter of Darkened Dawn! Yay! Let's take a look who reviewed.**

**Capt: Don't worry everyone reappears this chapter. And yes, I have read it. Oh and OBJECTION!**

**Glimpse: I don't know, is there gonna be a confrontation? Hmmmmmmm, probably.**

**Tail: Yeah, both me and Glimpse liked the sound of the jealous thing. And PLEASE NO MORE MOLESTIA!**

**Alex: Thanks! And yay, I get a Dawn plushie :3**

**Aura: Ohhhhhh you can't teleport...well let's say you ran really fast instead of teleporting, k? Yeah, Gold has seen better days.**

**Newplayer100: Yeah, Mephiles is a jerk. I like puns :P**

**flutterlikeanangel: Haha, skittles! Thanks!**

**Mario21275: Better late than never they say! **

**Werewolf: This is not the place to give information to another author. Do that somewhere else. The review section is for reviews of the story.**

**With that, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 10: The Meeting**

* * *

After the exhausting battle with Mephiles that almost ended very ugly, Gold, Glimpse and Aura headed back to Tails's house assuming they were there. It didn't take long to get there since everyone was fast. They entered the house, it was dead empty.

"I guess they aren't here." Gold assumed.

Then, they could hear loud music being played beneath them that made the floor they were standing on vibrate, along with some loose things on tables and such. A flower-pot with a rose in it teetered toward the edge of one of the small tables and fell off. Gold caught it with fast reflexes and put it back in place.

"Nice catch." Aura complimented.

"Thanks, it's sentimental to Tails. Can't let that break." Gold said.

"Wouldn't the vase just break? The plant would be fine." Glimpse mentioned.

Gold face palmed and dragged his hand down his face, "Whatever."

A party horn sounded over the loud music as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, I know where Pinkie is..." Gold said.

He went over to where the secret location of the elevator button was and slyly pushed it, making a section of the wall slide into the other side of the wall, revealing metal elevator doors. Gold pushed another button and they slid open. They stepped into the elevator and Gold put the code in for the living quarters. They started up some idle chit-chat while waiting.

"So Aura, how did you get here?" Glimpse asked.

"Well, I was just at home with my brother and a strange voice started talking to me. It, or I should say she since that is what it sounded like, told me to go into my front yard and wait. I did this and a blue portal opened and I jumped into it." Aura explained.

"So, you just randomly jumped into a portal that you had no idea where it would go and you listened to some random voice in your head." Glimpse simplified.

"Well duh? Who wouldn't jump into a cool portal? Anyway, I got teleported to here and saw the ponies walking by and followed them curiously." Aura continued.

"Right for curiosity." Gold said, then started to fake cough multiple times and then said in between them, "Applejack."

"What was that?" Aura said looking at Gold.

"I saw what you did back there. I can tell." Gold said with a smirk.

"I just saved an innocent from Mephiles, that's all, I swear." Aura said quickly.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Glimpse dragged that word, actually getting some fun in the situation.

"Oh please, I can tell you like the purple one." Aura teased Glimpse.

"One, her name is Twilight. Two, no he does not." Gold said, defending his, how should I say, 'territory'.

"I'm not kidding around when I say this, I literally can see the love in him." Aura said, looking at Gold while pointing at Glimpse.

"She's become my friend, nothing more." Glimpse said, swatting his finger away from him.

"Alright then, keep lying to yourself. You know you do." Aura said, crossing his arms like he accomplished something.

Glimpse looked at Gold, who you would say he was slightly PO'ed, and quickly looked away. He knew he did like her but she already had Gold.

"Let's drop the subject." Gold said, looking away.

"No, let's just put a pin in it." Aura said, putting an imaginary pin in the air.

"I'm gonna put a pin in you if you don't stop." Gold said.

"How long does this ride take?" Glimpse said, leaning one of the elevator's corners.

Gold looked at the control panel to see something rather funny.

"Actually, we have been here for five minutes. I just didn't open the door until now." Gold said with a hand behind his hand.

He pressed a green button on the controls and the doors slid open with a whoosh. Again, the place was a mess from Pinkie and her parties and the party button. Most of everyone was in the center couch talking among themselves. Pinkie and Unknown were over by the game corner, but just watching television instead. Applejack was in the kitchen, cutting up some apples she had brought with her. Everyone noticed the trio enter and looked with relief. Twilight jumped up and came running toward Gold and Glimpse and stopped in front of them.

"Are you two alright?" she said, looking if they were hurt.

"I am fine Twilight." Gold said, putting emphasis on the 'I'.

"Yeah, we didn't have too much trouble." Glimpse said.

"Oh gee, thanks for asking if I am alright." Aura said crossing his arms.

"And who are you exactly?" Blade said, now walking to them.

"I'm Aura. Aura the Hedgehog. I control the aura, can see the aura and can feel the aura in everyone." Aura introduced himself.

"You know I feel like we have met." Blade said, stroking his chin in thinking.

"You know, I kind of got the same feeling in the elevator." Glimpse now said.

"Hey guys, you should check out this new show that came on! It's called Seeds of Insanity!" Unknown called from the gaming corner, pointing to the television.

"Yeah, all the readers should go check it out!" Pinkie broke the fourth wall.

The group just disregarded Pinkie's comment and continued the conversation.

"I think we all need a meeting to address this pressing issue." Gold suggested.

"One meeting coming right up!" Tails said from the couch.

Tails grabbed the tablet-like global remote that controlled everything. He pressed one button that made the gaming corner's television turn off and flash a message in Unknown and Pinkie's eyes that read 'You wall breakers get to the main couch'. Unknown and Pinkie frowned at missing the new show and walked over to the main couch. Tails saw this and pressed another button which made the semi-circle couch turn into a full circle couch. The people outside the couch jumped over the back of the couch to get into the circle. Tails pushed one more button and then handed the tablet to Sonic sitting next to him and told him to pick and pass on. The tablet went around the whole group and ended up at Tails again. He pressed a confirm button and put the controller back into its spot. Suddenly, glasses popped out of the small table in the middle and drinks were dispensed into them, strangely from the bottom.

"Seriously, Tails? Why would you need this for a nuclear shelter?" Gold said, taking a sip of his drink he got from the table.

"I don't know, I like to make something totally useless and random sometimes." Tails said.

"I mean I'm not complaining," Gold said and then took another sip. "But isn't it a little much?"

"There is no such is as too much when it comes to technology, now, aren't you gonna start this meeting?" Tails asked.

"Right, alright everyone listen up." Gold started the meeting. "We need to talk about safety and him." Gold said, not saying his name. "We don't know if he has somewhere where he is hiding, we don't know if he has allies and we do not know what to really do about him. However, we now know he is out there. My proposition is that all the ponies go back to Equestria for now. No pony should have to get hurt."

"No way, we ain't leaving you guys!" Rainbow said for the group and the rest of the ponies agreed, Fluttershy did so hesitantly.

"Come on Rainbow, you think that I would expect you to actually do what I say? Anyway, since it seems that the ponies wish to stay here, everyone buddy up. No pony goes anywhere alone, and no Mobians go anywhere alone." Gold said.

"Me and Ensis can stick with Fluttershy." Blade offered.

"You can already take a guess who I'm staying with." Rainbow said, looking at Sonic.

"Twilight, I can protect you." Glimpse said, making Gold snap his head around.

"Whoa hang on there, I'm protecting her." Gold said.

"You two can do that together and stick here." Tails said, before something arose.

Unknown and his family got to protect Pinkie, oh boy, and Aura got to protect Applejack.

"And I guess Rarity can stay here?" Tails said questioningly.

"No one wanted to pick me?" Rarity said, a little hurt.

"If you stay here, I'll have Gold be your model for your stuff." Tails said to her.

"WAIT WHAT?" Gold said.

"Then it is official, no pony left behind." Blade said.

"Anyway, since that is sorted out, now to address if you see...him." Gold hesitated. "If you do, run. I don't care if you think you can take him on alone, just don't. And if you can't run, fight. It is fight or flight. Survive until help comes."

Tails came around with a platter of walkie-talkies, "I know, a bit primitive but it is for your own good. Do whatever you can, just press the button and scream if you have to."

Tails kept talking and handed one to Unknown, but Pinkie snatched it from his hand and examined it.

"To talk, put it near your head and push the button, very simple." Tails explained, demonstrating it near his head.

Pinkie did this and screamed, "HI TAAAAAAAAAILS!"

Tails immediately dropped his walkie-talkie and covered his ears from the scream, while Gold laughed but quickly became serious again.

"Okay then. I guess this meeting is adjourned." Gold said.

Pinkie and Unknown immediately jumped off the couch and ran to the gaming corner to hope they didn't miss their show. Blade and Ensis took Fluttershy to their new place to show her where she would be staying. Gold, Tails, Glimpse, Twilight and Aura were still on the couch talking.

"So, I heard you two are working on a plane." Glimpse said to Tails and Gold.

"Yeah, Gold's got wrecked from Mephiles, so we are fixing up an old one for him." Tails explained, making Gold shudder at Mephiles's name.

"Can I see this plane?" Glimpse asked.

"Sure, follow." Tails said getting up.

The five friends got up from the couch and went into the regular elevator, which was kind of a squeeze but they managed it. They went up a level to the hangar and workshop. Tails led them to the still gray plane being worked on.

"We were working on it before that incident happened." Tails said.

Glimpse admired the plane, one thing he did have good knowledge on was machines. He circled the whole thing and stopped on the opposite side.

"Tails, please come over here." Glimpse said.

Tails walked over to him and everyone else followed. Glimpse pointed toward the bottom of the wing.

"Seems like someone forgot a bolt in the jet." Glimpse said, pointing at the last bolt.

Tails took a look and sure enough, one bolt was not in all the way. Tails took a tool from the rack to the side of him and tightened it.

"I guess Gold must have forgotten one. That was close, someone could have not noticed it and it would just crash and burn." Tails said, looking at the plane.

"Good catch, Glimpse." Twilight complimented.

Glimpse actually smiled at the compliment. Aura looked away from the machine and saw Gold a little farther from the plane, face red and one of his hands in a fist, you could almost see steam coming out of his ears. Aura walked over to him and started to push him away from the crowd. The other three noticed this.

"Um, I think Gold needs to talk to me, in private about something." Aura lied and led Gold even farther away.

Tails shrugged his shoulder and him Glimpse and occasionally Twilight talked about mechanics and what not and about the plane. On the other side of the hangar near the elevator, Aura and Gold stopped.

Aura looked at Gold, "Stop it."

Gold looked confused, "Stop what?"

"Stop it right now."

"I'm not doing anything, what do you want from me!" Gold said a bit loud.

"I can see your aura Gold, I know what you are feeling." Aura said, crossing his arms.

"You can't see anything!" Gold denied.

"Gold, you need to stop feeling challenged by Glimpse." Aura said.

"I am not jealous." Gold muttered.

"I would stop lying to me, I can literally see your jealousy." Aura stated.

"I'll say it before and I'll say it again, I'm not." Gold denied again.

"I didn't think the warrior and user of good Eon would be lying this much." Aura said.

Gold shut right up then.

"Good, I got you to stop talking. Now here's the deal, you need to stop feeling jealous. Yes, I know, I said that I can see Glimpse likes Twilight, but I can also see he has respect for you two. I can see that. They are just friends." Aura explained.

Gold took a deep breath, "Alright, I get it."

Aura still could feel the jealousy in him, "You obviously don't."

"I do. Besides if I didn't, who cares? Everyone isn't perfect." Gold said, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Listen Gold, I'm gonna give it to you damn straight and then I'm gonna leave it to you. This jealousy that I can see in you, you better cut it out of you now, or you are going to get, how would I say in this situation, bite in the flank later on somehow if you don't. Yes, everyone isn't perfect, not even you, Mr. Warrior of Eon and Light. But keep in mind, everyone can try to be perfect." Aura said, giving Gold an ultimatum before walking away allowing Gold to think.

* * *

**I don't know if you can tell, but I'm taking this jealous idea and running with it. Cause I have so many ideas on what to do with it. I liked the conflicts and interaction I can do with it, it's kinda fun.**

**Gold: Why are you making me a jealous clingy jerk!**

**I'm not, it's for the best of the story. It's to prove a point that everyone isn't perfect and everyone has a flaw somewhere or another. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed, leave a review if you did, thank you for reading and reviewing and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11: Settling and Tensions

**HELLLO EVERYONE! I am here, once again as usual, to bring you another chapter of Darkened Dawn! Time to look at the reviews!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: That's exactly how Gold is feeling right now, just elevated because they are in love.**

**Glimpse: I agree, normally it's either Gold is with Twi, or Glimpse is with Twi, and the other doesn't interfere at all. I don't know, Glimpse, are you gonna get hurt? *trollface***

**Aura: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Wouldn't that be awesome for any of our stories were to be become a TV show or a movie? SEGA THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO MAKE SOME GOOD MONEY FOR ONCE! IMAGINE THE POSSIBLITIESSSSSSSS! ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES!**

**Alex: OOOoooo it does? *squeezes plushie*  
**

**Dawn Plushie: Hi there!**

**Alex: Aaaaaaand dying of cuteness.**

**BADA55: I was on the fence about doing the love triangle with them since Blade and Ensis are technically already married but now since you want it, LET IT BEGIN!**

**Capt: I TECHNICALLY did put them in, 'Unknown and his family'. I'll fit some more randomness in this chapter with you guys and Pinkie. I liked the fatal flaw idea too. UNKNOWNXPINKIE! UNKNOWNXPINKIE! Just kidding :3**

**Newplayer100: I couldn't help myself with the Aura reference, IT HAD TO BE DONE! Yes, Unknown and Pinkie are completely random! Glad you liked it!**

**Okay, let's get the chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 11: Settling and Tension**

* * *

Now that everything was generally settled, everyone went with their respective partners. Sonic and Rainbow went back to Sonic's house, Blade, Ensis and Fluttershy to Blade's house, Unknown, Xavier, Nia, and Pinkie to their random house they bought a couple of chapters back. However, a bulk of the group stayed at Tails's house and basement, namely, Gold, Glimpse, Tails, since it was his house, Twilight, Rarity, since she had no where else to go, and Applejack.

"So, should we continue our work on the plane, Gold?" Tails asked after Gold had returned to the group talking.

"Yeah, I want to get it done soon, let's get to work." Gold said, walking to the plane.

"And I hope you don't mind, I invited Glimpse to help us. He seems good with machines." Tails said grabbing a tool from a rack.

"I don't mind. Don't mind one bit." Gold basically lied through gritted teeth.

Aura walked by and smacked him upside the head, which Tails and Glimpse looked with confusion at.

"There was a fly on his head." Aura said.

Tails and Glimpse shrugged and went back to talking a bit about the motor and other technical things.

"What did I just tell you!" Aura said to Gold.

"I can't help it if my emotions get in the way!" Gold argued.

"Look, here." Aura said and grabbed a wrench and thrust it at Gold's chest. "Get to work and get your mind off of it."

Gold reluctantly took the wrench and started to make sure the bolts were all screwed in.

"Oh, you applehole!" Applejack said in the kitchen.

"Applejack, language!" Rarity yelled.

"Sorry, I just cut myself cutting up these apples." Applejack apologized, she indeed had cut herself accidentally.

Aura wasn't doing really anything besides watching them work on the plane so he went to go help Applejack. Aura looked at her hoof where she cut it and saw the bright red liquid was coming out.

"Tails, you got some first aid supplies around somewhere?" Aura asked, holding Applejack's hoof.

"Yeah, cabinet to the right." Tails said, not turning around and still working on the plane.

Gold nudged Glimpse, "Told you."

"We both agreed, how did you tell me?" Glimpse asked.

"I don't know. But hey, good catch Aura!" Gold yelled out.

"Yeah, you get that girl! Whoops! I mean you get that injury!" Glimpse yelled as well.

Applejack was blushing at this and you could also see Aura blushing a little as well.

"I'm going to give you both injuries if you don't shut up!" Aura yelled at them.

Gold and Glimpse shut up and went back to work for a second, before Gold pressed his luck.

"Are you gonna kiss it when you are done?" he muttered loud enough for Glimpse and Aura to hear.

"THAT'S IT!" Aura yelled.

Gold saw this coming and started running around the room while Aura chased him around, and Glimpse was on the ground laughing. Tails just rolled his eyes and continued with the plane and Twilight just watched the two running around.

* * *

**At Unknown's house...**

"So, how does this help us?" Xavier asked.

His whole family plus Pinkie were standing on their heads while balancing a glass of chocolate milk on their feet.

"It helps with your inner focus, I guess?" Nia supposed.

"Actually, it's just for us to laugh at." Unknown said with what you would call, a troll face.

"Damn it Dad!" Xavier said flipping himself right side up and catching the glass in his hands.

Xavier took a swig from the drink, since it was really the only rewarding thing in the exercise. Well, it wasn't that rewarding. At first, it was subtle, his tongue feeling some heat. He ignored it at first and started to finish up the milk. He suddenly got a blank expression and dropped the glass, making it shatter.

"What's the matter, Xavier?" Unknown said, still upside down and trying not to laugh.

Xavier was silent then started to run around the house with his mouth open, screaming for some water or something to stop the spiciness.

"Dad, did you put hot sauce in his milk?" Nia said, now flipping herself right side up.

"Actually, that was me!" Pinkie said, taking a sip of her own hot sauce and chocolate milk mixture.

"WATTTTTTERRRRR!" you could hear Xavier yell throughout the house.

"We also turned off our water supply for the day and got rid of all the drinks in the fridge." Unknown listed off.

"You two are the devils for doing that." Nia said, now laughing a bit.

"Well, there is one source of water still..." Pinkie said.

Xavier had run into the living room again.

"WHERE'S ALL THE WATER!" he said quickly at his father.

"There's some in the bathroom." Unknown pointed down the hall.

Xavier looked back at the hallway and ran into the bathroom. He was expecting a glass of water or maybe the jug of milk, but there was nothing of the sorts. Only one source of liquid. The toilet. He cursed under his breath at this prank and plunged his head in the toilet. He quickly took it out when his tongue became even hotter from the toilet water.

"DID YOU PUT HOT SAUCE IN THE TOILET TOO?" He yelled.

"I don't know, ask Pinkie!" Unknown said, laughing.

"Of course I did silly! Who doesn't have hot sauce in their toilet water!" Pinkie said, also laughing.

Xavier continued to run around the house, mouth on fire, until eventually, the heat just got annoying and tedious.

* * *

**At Blade's new home...**

"Luckily, we got a house with a guest bedroom." Blade said, walking down his hallway with Fluttershy behind him.

"Well...that's good." she said in her normal quiet voice.

"Well, here it is." Blade opened the guest bedroom door.

The room was rather boring, with normal walls and an almost entirely white bed.

"You can fix it up however you like, I'm assuming you ponies will be here for a while." Blade explained as she walked into the room.

"Thank you, it's very kind of you to let me stay here." she thanked him.

"It's no problem, really it isn't." Blade said.

"Um, what's you policy on animals in your home?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"Just make sure you clean after them. And just keep it down to a small roar. And no big animals like bears." Blade gave out some rules.

"Oh don't worry, cleaning up is something I'm used to. I got this whole schedule back at home for when I have to..." she started to explain rather openly, since it was animals she was talking about.

"Okay, I don't need to know when they do their business." Blade said with a chuckle.

"Oh right. Thanks again, Blade." Fluttershy said.

"Make yourself at home." Blade said with a warm smile and left her to fix up her room and unpack.

He didn't know why, but he felt a strange connection to Fluttershy. She was nice and sweet, and... These thoughts were out of his head when he walked into the living room and saw Ensis watching TV.

"She like the room?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, heads up, expect some animals." Blade said with a chuckle.

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you." Ensis said sweetly.

"Awwwww..."

* * *

**Back at Tails's house...**

Eventually, Aura got sick of running after Gold and just plain stopped. Tails was working on the plane with Glimpse and Twilight was reading a book as usual. Gold plopped himself on the couch next to Twilight and looked over.

"Watcha reading?" Gold asked.

She was lost in her own world of literature and completely was oblivious to Gold. Suddenly, the portal to Equestria opened up. This caught everyone's attention and they walked cautiously toward it.

"Someone is coming through." Tails said, looking at the equipment next to the portal.

"Knowing my sister, it's probably Applebloom." Applejack said.

"Or it could be Sweetie Belle." Rarity added.

"Or it could be something else, get back everyone." Gold warned.

Everyone except him backed up a few steps while Gold approached the portal slowly. He waited and waited, inching closer and closer until he was practically in the portal.

"Who is there!" he tried yelling through the portal.

He was met with something hitting him in the face and making him fall backward. His head hit the ground hard, and knocked him out for the count. Aura and Glimpse got into battle positions, seeing the thing that came through single-handed took out Gold. They loosened however, when two birds landed near Gold's unconscious body.

"Sis, I think you killed the poor fox..." One said.

"I didn't kill him, he's just unconscious!" the other said.

"But still, you could have killed him! Zooming through that strange portal like that!"

"No harm done! He looked like he needed a little nap anyway!" the other joked.

Glimpse cleared his throat getting the two birds' attention.

"Ohhhhhhh, hi there..." the one that joked said.

"See what you did! Now they are pissed off!" the other bird said.

"I would shut up if you don't want to become chicken noodle soup." Aura warned, making them shut up.

"Good, now who are you and why did you just knock out friends out!" Glimpse ordered an answer.

"Let me explain! I am Snow and this is my sister Bright." Snow introduced them.

"No, let me explain! We went through that portal in Equestria and your buddy here got in the way of us!" Bright argued.

"There's no way two pigeons took him out." Aura said.

"We are phoenixes! Not just some birds! Legendary phoenixes in fact! You're lucky we just knocked him out! You see these talons, they could rip the beating heart out of you if you aren't careful! FEAR THE FREAKING TALONS!" Bright boasted.

Snow pushed her sister to the side with her wing.

"Look, this is just a big misunderstanding, we didn't know your friend was right there. We were just curious." Snow explained.

"Look, Snow and Bright, I think you two should stay here until our friend recovers and you can apologize." Glimpse proposed.

"No way! We aren't-" Bright started to say but Snow put her wing covering Bright's mouth.

"We can do that. Thank you." Snow said, looking at her sister.

* * *

**Four hours later...**

Gold woke up on the couch in the basement. What was strange is that the couch was in the workshop where the plane was being worked on. Gold sat up and rubbed his head.

"Jeez, what hit me earlier..." he said to himself.

"Well, look who's awake." Tails said from the plane.

Gold looked over the couch to see Tails hard at work on the plane.

"Where's everyone else?" Gold asked.

"Aura and Applejack went somewhere, and Rarity went to go lie down for some reason." Tails said, not looking away from the plane.

"Well, where's Twilight? Normally, I would be waking up to her watching me." Gold chuckled.

Tails continued to work, trying to dodge his question.

"Um, Tails? I asked where Twilight was..."

Tails didn't say anything again.

"Tails, if she is hurt or missing, please tell me right now." Gold demanded.

Tails still didn't answer.

"Tails!"

"She and Glimpse went to go get something to eat, alright! They got hungry waiting for you to wake up so they decided to go have a friendly lunch." Tails finally said, which he didn't really want to say.

Gold was frozen in his place when Tails told him this.

"See why I didn't want to tell you? I'll tell you this, it was just a friendly lunch." Tails said, knowing Gold was going to be furious.

Gold got up and started walking to the elevator.

"Gold, please, don't go after them." Tails already knew he was going to go to them.

Gold already pushed the button and looked up, waiting for his elevator.

"Gold, you aren't supposed to go anywhere alone! No pony and no one left behind remember?" Tails tried to convince Gold to stop.

The elevator door opened and Gold still walked into it and looked at Tails with a blank expression. Tails dropped the wrench he was using and ran to the elevator, stopping the door from closing with his foot.

"Remember what Aura said! Stop with the jealousy!" Tails warned.

"Tails, I don't care what Aura had to say. Glimpse is trying to get with Twilight." Gold said bluntly.

"No he isn't! They are just friends! Can't you get it through your thick skull!" Tails actually yelled at Gold.

"Right, I'm the one with the thick skull. It's that traitor hedgehog with the thick skull that can't get that Twilight is my marefriend, that she loves me." Gold argued.

"Gold, you are wrong! For once, you are wrong! Get it through your head!" Tails yelled again.

"I AM NOT WRONG! Now, move your foot Tails." Gold said, lightly kicking Tails's foot out of the way of the door.

The door closed in Tails's face, leaving him in a little bit of a shock.

"Love does some strange things to people." he said to himself and walked back to the plane, a little worried at the thought of Gold being alone and him going to confront Glimpse.

The elevator went up quickly, with the silent and angry Gold in it. The elevator dinged at the top and Gold walked quickly out of it. He crossed into the living room, almost stomping. His stomping actually made the rose in the pot fall from the desk and land with a shattering noise. Gold ignored this for now and slammed the door open and walked outside and started to walk to a place he figured they would be.

"My, my Gold. Isn't it dangerous to be alone?"

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM!**

**Gold: Okay, seriously? Now you really are making me look like a jerk.**

**Like Tails said, love does things to you. Plus, you aren't perfect.**

**Gold: But arguing with Tails? Harsh man...**

**All best friends have their fights. Anyway, I hoped you all liked that chapter, it was fun writing it. Kinda casual, but don't worry, I got a good plan coming up. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, leave a review please, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	12. Chapter 12: Darkness from the Heart

**Helllo everyone! I am back with another chapter of Darkened Dawn, as usual. Let's not dilly-dally and get on with it! To the reviews!**

**Capt: OH FUDGE THE DANG NO SWEARING THING! Ill fix it after this. We already talked about the rest of your review.**

**Aura: Sure...anyone could have...but you were first to volunteer to help her. Ooooo I would like some chicken soup please :3**

**Alex: YEAH BAD MEPHILES! **

**Glimpse: Things are most definitely going to heat up.**

**Tail: YOU AND YOUR LONG REVIEWS XD I had to reference it, it was impossible to resist. Someone is gonna get knocked I'll tell you that much.**

**BADA55: Duh, of course.**

**Dante: Yeah, he is gonna.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Don't worry, that won't happen.**

**Newplayer100: Ah, I could have but this isn't normal of Gold. Like the chapter said, love does strange things to people. This is very different of Gold. It's the thing that love does to you. And yes, Unknown and Pinkie, the best humor characters in this story XD**

**I think we should get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 12: Darkness from the Heart**

* * *

Glimpse and Twilight were sitting in a diner for lunch and having a friendly chat. The waiter came by their table.

"Hello, and welcome. May I take your orders?" the waiter asked them.

"I'll have a..." Glimpse was about to order a chili dog but realized that would kinda look bad in front of Twilight. "I'll just take a salad."

"I'll have the same." Twilight said and the waiter took off.

"Good thing we came here, I'm hungry." Glimpse said.

"We could have just ate at Tails's house instead of you spending money on a small meal here." Twilight said.

"Eh, it's something nice for a change. I have never really went to go get lunch like this before." Glimpse said, looking around the place.

"Really? Never?" Twilight said surprised.

"Never. I wasn't meant to be like this, out and about. I was made for the army." Glimpse said, recalling his past.

"Sorry to hear that." Twilight said.

"Yeah." he said plainly and the waiter came back with their salads.

They thanked the waiter and ate their food. Afterward, they stuck around for a bit to talk. Glimpse noticed a slight look of worry on Twilight's face.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Worried about Gold..." she said.

"Yeah, that was a hard hit he took back at Tails's place." Glimpse said.

"No, no, not that. I'm worried about him finding out that we are here." Twilight said, looking around a bit.

"Why would you be worried about that?" Glimpse asked slightly confused.

"He worries a lot sometimes about everyone. And he could be thinking, something. Something bad." Twilight said worriedly.

"Oh, I see what you mean. He probably thinks I'm trying to date you." Glimpse realized.

"Yeah..."

"Look, I respect the guy and I respect you and what you two have. We gotta make him understand that." Glimpse explained.

"I know you do, it's just...I don't think Gold knows..."

* * *

**Back with Gold...**

Gold's heart quickened when he heard the voice around him. He knew exactly who it was and completely forgot what he was going to do.

"Get out here Mephiles!" he yelled to the air, turning rapidly so he couldn't be caught off guard.

"Why? I like it in the darkness." the sound of Mephiles's voice said in the air around him.

"Get out here and fight me!"

"You know Gold, I never knew you had that in you." the voice said again.

"Had what in me? Fear! Because I have none of that!" Gold yelled.

"No, I already knew you had that. I mean I feel Dark Eon in your personality for once. You are getting a bit jealous, aren't you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about!" Gold yelled again.

"Oh come now Gold, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" the voice rang around him.

Gold was silent because Mephiles was right, there was jealousy in him.

"Ah, Gold. I taught you not to love anything when I killed your father, yet you love someone again. Another that is just gonna get taken away."

"You leave her alone!"

"Oh, I don't need to touch her. That hedgehog already has that job of taking her from you." Mephiles said.

"He isn't going to take her from me!"

"You said it yourself Gold! He's just gonna take her from you and leave you in the dust! Don't just lie to me because you are scared of me!"

"I'm not scared of you! And he isn't going to take her from me, not while I'm around!"

"Oh how true! Not while you're around! You'll kill him trying to get her from him!"

The tension halted for a moment as Gold stayed silent.

"What do you mean kill him?" Gold said, not in a yelling tone.

"This is what I mean." Mephiles said coldly behind him, without him knowing.

Mephiles put his crystallized hand on Gold's shoulder making Gold quickly turn his head at his shoulder. He had no time to react however when Mephiles surged dark electricity into Gold. Gold yelled as he felt the darkness surge through him for several seconds until Mephiles threw Gold to the ground, with Gold landing on his hands. Gold felt different like something was strengthened in him.

"What...did you...do to...me..." Gold asked, trying to get used to the new feeling, still feeling the effects of the electricity.

"Oh nothing big, just amplified how Dark Eon affects your personality. You'll feel a little more cheaty, a little more dishonest, and oh yeah, a little more jealous." Mephiles said standing over him.

"What...the hell...do you...mean..."

"I don't know find out for yourself." Mephiles said and disappeared.

Gold could feel darkness rising up in him, thoughts, dark ones, running amok in his head. He tried to fend off the darkness and thoughts but something clicked in his head. He got up silently and looked around.

"Now it's time to go find that betraying bastard." Gold said darkly and ran off to find Twilight and Glimpse.

* * *

**A little ways away from where Twilight and Glimpse are...**

Aura was just taking a walk around town, exploring a bit. He had left Applejack back with Pinkie and Unknown, which was bad since now he was alone. All alone. That is until...

"Where do you think you are going alone?" someone said behind Aura.

Aura turned quickly around with an aura blast ready in his hand, thinking it was going to be Mephiles, and pointed it at the person who was behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, partner! It's just me!" Luckily for Aura, it was Applejack.

"Applejack! Were you following me?" Aura asked, putting his hand down.

"I saw you go off alone after going to Unknown's. You know you aren't supposed to be out alone. Also, Pinkie tried making me drink hot sauce, so I left." Applejack explained.

"I can handle myself alone." Aura said, turning around and crossing his arms.

"And what if you couldn't?"

"What do you mean..."

"I'm saying, what if you couldn't handle him? No one would be able to get help, now would they?" Applejack said.

Aura was silent after contemplating on that thought.

"Exactly. You are supposed to be watching me, and I watch you, sugar cube." Applejack said with a slight smile.

"Alright then, I'm sorry." Aura apologized.

"Also, I'm getting tired of eating apples, and I exactly don't have any money to get some grub..." Applejack said, and her stomach growled to approve this.

"Luckily, I got some money. There's a place we can grab a bite a little ways from here. I'll pay since you came out here alone to find me." Aura said, and walked with Applejack to get some food.

* * *

**Back at the restaurant...**

"Did that really happen?" Glimpse said, laughing at a story just said.

"Yes, it did! It was hilarious!" Twilight said, laughing too as she relived the story.

Just then, Gold stopped a few yards from the window and saw the two sitting there laughing.

"Hmph, seems like those two are bonding well. Probably talking about their marriage after they ditch me. Well, let's fix that, shall we?" Gold said with a dark look and brought up his hand and started charging Eon into it.

Glimpse and Twilight looked at the window at the perfect time to see Gold with his hand outstretched.

"Oh hey Glimpse! Gold's awake! And look he's waving at us!" Twilight said, waving back furiously.

Glimpse looked and started to wave slowly too, however, he was confused.

"See Glimpse? We had nothing to worry about. He looks fine with us!" Twilight said, still waving out the window.

Glimpse slowly stopped waving but kept his hand up.

"Uh, Twilight, you sure he's okay?" Glimpse asked.

"He looks fine! What are you so worried about?" Twilight answered with a question.

"He isn't exactly moving his hand..."

"Maybe that's just how he waves at people?"

Glimpse saw a sparkle of blue in Gold's hand and realized what was happening.

"Twilight, get down."

"What?"

"He isn't waving."

"What? I don't understand..."

The sparkle got bigger and blinked in Gold's hand.

"I SAID GET DOWN!" Glimpse jumped up and tackled Twilight to the ground as a blue beam made a huge hole in the restaurant.

Other people in the restaurant screamed and ran for their lives, either through the door or the newly made hole in the wall. Gold slowly walked up from the outside while Twilight and Glimpse were hiding in a booth on the side of the hole.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Twilight asked, looking around the corner.

Glimpse pulled her back from looking and looked at her, "That's called getting Gold pissed off. Stay here and don't move."

Glimpse popped out of the hiding spot and stood in the newly made hole.

"Gold, what the hell was that?" Glimpse yelled at Gold.

"That was called getting you away from her." Gold said darkly.

"You could have killed both of us!" Glimpse yelled again.

"Well that would still equal you being away from her, wouldn't it?" Gold said with a dark smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Do you know what's wrong with me? YOU!" Gold yelled and shot a sphere of Eon at Glimpse.

The shot pushed Glimpse further into the restaurant, clutching his chest. Gold was still walking toward him.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Glimpse yelled.

"Oh good, killing you will be easy then."

Glimpse was taken aback at that. Gold could get mad if he wanted to, but to say he was going to kill him, that was not Gold. Glimpse put his hand up and Gold and prepared some chaos into it.

"Killing me isn't an option." Glimpse said.

"To me it is. Any means of getting you away from her." Gold said putting his hand up as well.

They glared at each other for a moment before both shooting at each other, causing an explosion in the middle. They both ran at each other and started a back and forth match of punches and dodges, moving at blinding speeds. This went on until Gold suddenly disappeared. Glimpse started to turn left and right to find him before he could attack. Suddenly, Gold reappeared right in front of him. But Gold didn't attack with a punch, but instead with a shard of glass. He swiped at Glimpse, slicing his arm, making him bleed. Glimpse flinched a tiny bit, but that was all Gold needed. Gold dropped the glass and punched him right in the face, making him fly out of the restaurant, through the window. Gold simply walked out the window while Glimpse was getting up. Gold shot Eon at him, causing his to end up on the ground again. Every time Glimpse would get up, Gold would just shoot him down. Glimpse was able to speak a bit in between.

"Using broken glass as a weapon. Dirty move if you ask me." Glimpse said, before getting shot down.

"I've said it before, anything to get you away from her." Gold said.

"Don't you realize you are scaring her by doing this? By killing me?" Glimpse said.

The darkened Gold took a moment to contemplate this but came back to normal and shot Glimpse down again.

"Don't think you can win me that easily! Look at you! She wouldn't even want to be with you!" Gold yelled.

"Neither with you! You are acting like a monster!" Glimpse said, getting hit again.

"I AM NOT! I'M DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR HER!" Gold said and went berserk and shot Glimpse multiple times, creating a smoke where he was.

The smoke cleared, and Glimpse was on the ground, getting up slower this time. As he was getting up, he felt an energy being pressed against his head.

"I think I've had enough of you. Now, tell Carly I said hello, would yeah?" Gold said darkly, about the release his blast.

"AURA BLAST CANNON!"

An aura beam came from the side of Gold, hitting him unexpectedly and engulfing him in it, thus saving Glimpse. Aura was at the end of the attack, showing some emotion after saving Glimpse. However, Gold jumped out of the beam into the air, wounded but still kicking.

"WHAT?" Aura gawked.

Gold shot Eon spheres at him like a multitude of missiles, hitting him and the area around him. Gold landed right in front of Aura, and put his foot on Aura's head.

"Now that wasn't too nice now was it? You can be the starting act then." Gold said and brought Eon into his hand.

"GOLD STOP!"

Gold turned around quickly with the Eon still his had, ready to blast who yelled. However, the blast was not released.

"GOLD, CUT THE JEALOUSY ACT RIGHT NOW!" it was Tails who had left his house after Gold had left, unfortunately not seeing the Mephiles scene.

Gold didn't fire because his good side actually kicked in and tried to counteract the dark side he was feeling right now.

"Tails, leave me alone now!" Gold snapped.

"I'm not leaving until you stop right now!" Tails yelled.

"GO AWAY TAILS!" Gold said, shooting Eon at Tails's feet, but Tails didn't react.

"Stop now! Glimpse isn't trying to take Twilight from you, and Aura is your friend!" Tails yelled.

"They are betrayers! Lies! Cheats! They deserve to die!" Gold said.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Tails yelled.

"I don't need to listen to you." Gold turned his back to Tails and back onto Aura. "As I was saying..."

"HEY!" Tails yelled, sounding closer.

"TAILS, I SAID GO-" Gold turned around and was met with a unexpected punch into his face, from surprisingly Tails.

Gold reeled back from the sudden punch, getting off of Aura's head. Lights were coming from everywhere, dizzied and dazed. He could still make out the figure of Tails who was approaching him.

"Tails?" Gold asked innocently.

Tails didn't listen and hit Gold again, making him black out suddenly.

* * *

**BADASS TAILS, FOR THE WIN! Yeah, it may seem cheap that Tails could beat Gold and Glimpse and Aura couldn't, but the reason is because he had just met Glimpse and Aura. The "darkened" side of Gold didn't really care about them and the light side couldn't fight it off. Tails being someone Gold cares about, makes the good side kinda stand up for itself and say not to attack Tails. But still, Tails deserves to be a badass sometimes. If you have any questions or are confused, let me know. And how did Tails make Gold black out with only two punches. Let's just say, Gold has been training with Tails for a while now. Plus, TAILS IS A BADASS SOMETIMES!**

**Tails: HELL YEAH I AM!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, leave a review please, and until next time, **

**EONNNNNNNNNNNN OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Darkened Dawn

**Hello everyone welcome to another chapter! This chapter...it's a chapter I've been excited and scared to write, you'll find out why. BTW THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT YOU GUYS ARE STICKING WITH THE STORY! Let's get the reviews done and then I gotta talk a bit more about this chapter.**

**Aura: Don't worry you two are fine! Gold didn't mess you up that much. Well, he kinda did to Glimpse...anyway, YAY SOUP!**

**Glimpse: Yeah, that was some bad conditions. To be honest, Glimpse could have probably wiped the floor with Gold if he wanted to, but he didn't. BTW, how's the inside?**

**Alex: DEATH BATTLE REFERENCE! I was very happy they did that well, I thought they were gonna make Tails a joke and have Luigi beat him.**

**BADA55: Badass Tails, I approve of. Oooooo, I can use that idea later down the line...**

**Mario21275: BADASS TAILS FOR THE WIN! **

**Tail: AGAIN, BADASS TAILS FOR THE WIN! I'll use that attack later down the line. Oh if you didn't expect a badass Tails, wait until you read this chapter...**

**WinterBlaze313: DON'T APOLOGIZE! BADASS TAILS IS AWESOME! Wow, I'm saying badass Tails a lot, aren't I?**

**Newplayer100: It is original! Gold hasn't been jealous of Glimpse in any other stories except this one! Badass Tails should not be new XD**

**Capt: I'll have to read that fight scene again to see what you mean.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: I don't know what comedy pun that you mean...**

**Meteor: It's okay! Just catch up!**

**Dante: I agree entirely.**

**Werewolf: I think Tails should be badass ALL THE TIME!**

**First off, EVERYONE STOP AND GO CHECK OUT DEMON AND ANGEL BY TOMBOYGIRL123. IT'S AMAZING AND EVERYONE SHOULD TAKE A GANDER AT THE AWESOMENESS THAT IT IS!**

**Okay, everyone hear me out. Do not hate me for what is going to happen this chapter. Don't do it. I plan on reversing it later on. The chapter is named the same as the title for a reason. This is going to be a dramatic, emotional and dark chapter so prepare yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 13: Darkened Dawn**

* * *

Whiteness. White everything, no structures or furniture or anything, just an infinite white room. One thing that wasn't white however, was a blue fox laying in the middle of the white room. His eyes were closed. His eyes suddenly opened, revealing the ocean blue eyes he had. He stood up and started to look around the room, pacing back and forth.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello, Twilight, you are dead." a voice said in the air.

"Um..." was all he managed to say.

"Oh wait, wrong script! Wrong season! Hold up!" the voice said and the fox heard a clearing of the throat.

"So, where am I?" the fox asked.

"You are in no where, Gold." a different voice answered.

"Hey, is that?" Gold said.

"Yes, Gold, it is me." the voice answered.

"Well, that was a very descriptive answer you gave me, Ionia." Gold said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm, or I'll send you to the Sun." the other voice said.

"No. Way. Celestia?" Gold said, shocked.

"Yes Gold. Me and Princess Celestia have been in contact since this whole incident started." the voice known to Gold as Ionia said.

"Yes, she has kept me posted on what has been happening. And recently, I'm displeased. I'm not happy with your behavior." the voice that was Celestia's answered.

"It wasn't my fault, it was.." Gold said starting to turn on his heel, only to be met with Princess Celestia standing there, looking a bit angry, making Gold jump back.

"I mean, I'm VERY displeased. You almost hit Twilight." Princess Celestia said, stepping forward.

"I didn't mean to, I just..." Gold said, stepping back.

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting them, not trying to hurt them deliberately." Celestia said angrily.

"It wasn't deliberate! It was..."

"How could I be foolish to trust you!"

"Celestia!" the other voice said.

Ionia appeared behind Gold. She wasn't in her "godly" form like she would be in the Ion, however. She kind of looked like a female version of Gold, with the same fur color and eyes, but only one tail, which was entirely blue, with no white tip.

"Celestia, we talked before this, it wasn't his fault. Mephiles basically made him." Ionia said, walking over the Gold a bit.

"Still, he could have-"

Ionia interrupted her, "Let's stay to the topic of why Gold is here."

Celestia sighed and answered, "Fine."

"So, yeah, why am I here? Am I dead?" Gold asked, between the two.

"You are here so we can warn you." Ionia said.

"Warn me of?" Gold asked.

"That's it, we are here to warn you." Celestia said.

"Not much of a warning if I don't know what is going on." Gold said.

"Besides warning you, we are here to say...sorry." Celestia said.

"Sorry?"

"Yes Gold, we are sorry for what is going to happen." Ionia said.

"Can't you stop whatever it is?" Gold asked.

"Unfortunately, we cannot." Celestia said.

"Yes you can! You both are practically goddesses!" Gold said.

"We are sorry..." Celestia said.

"SORRY FOR WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, Gold, it's your fate." Ionia said, and Gold started to fade out of the white world.

"IONIA, TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE SORRY FOR!" Gold yelled.

"I cannot." Ionia said, with actual tears in her eyes.

"PLEASE TELL ME!" Gold said, almost completely gone from the world, and his vision turned to black.

"We are sorry..."

* * *

"Ungh, my head..." Gold said as he awakened on the couch in Tails's living room. "What happened..."

Gold sat up a bit and cringed at some pain in his head. He looked around, the room was semi-dark, with one lamp on in the corner. He looked out the window to see it was actually raining, winter was nearing its end and the rain showed this. Some snow was still in small piles and banks on Tails's lawn but was being turned into that kind of hardened snow when rain would meet with snow. Gold looked in other places of the room, and near the corner where the lamp was, was a sleeping Twilight. He smiled at how cute she was sleeping and put his gaze to the opposite couch and saw a awake but drowsy Glimpse. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Gold noticed he had some bandages and wrappings on him, but Gold had no faint idea what happened to him.

"Glimpse?" Gold said, a little groggily.

Glimpse turned his head from the ceiling to Gold and back on the ceiling again. Glimpse moved his foot a little, which touched one of Twilight's legs.

"Twi, wake up he's awake." Glimpse said, and quickly snapped his head toward Gold afterward. "Mind if I call her that, or are you going to kill me for it?"

"Why would I kill you for calling her a nickname?" Gold said, tilting his head.

Before the conversation could continue, Twilight let out a yawn, which was kinda cute from Gold's perspective and opened her dark purple eyes at the two laying there. But she noticed Gold at first and actually shrunk back a little.

"Well, good morning to you." Gold said, it not even morning.

It took a moment for Twilight to answer, "Are...are you okay?" she asked.

"I just got a headache of sorts, what happened to Glimpse here?" Gold asked, pointing to Glimpse.

"Like you don't know! You were the one to cause it!" Glimpse got up a little but laid back down in pain.

"Twilight, what is he talking about?" Gold asked.

Just then, Tails walked into the living room, looking like he was about to go to bed, but also had some wrappings on his hand.

"Yo Tails, how's the plane?" Gold asked, knowing absolutely nothing that went down.

Tails just glared at him, fixing a wrapping on his hand.

Gold lazily pointed to Tails's hand, "What happened there? Accident while working on the plane?"

"My Celestia, he actually doesn't remember..." Twilight spoke up.

"Remember what?" Gold said, looking at everyone frantically.

"Do we need to tell him the whole story?" Glimpse said.

"No, we just gotta jog his memory into remembering it. A simple action that happened from the memory can trigger it. For example, this." Tails said, walking into the middle of the living room.

Tails brought up his good hand and formed a fist and punched Gold, right across the face. Gold put his hands up to his face in pain after that.

"What the hell was that for Tails!" Gold yelled but suddenly went quiet.

The memories of what happened at the diner flashed quickly through his head, and you could see the memory being replayed in his eyes, like they were a slot machine. The whole incident flew through his mind, Gold getting a face of shock at it. Suddenly, the memory stopped and Gold's eyes went back to normal.

"There, easy." Tails said, sitting down in the other chair that was available.

Gold took a moment to take it all in, in a state of shock. He first turned his attention to Glimpse.

"Yeah, now you know what happened to me." Glimpse said.

Gold just looked at him for a moment and quickly looked away, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, yeah."

"For everything, the jealousy, hurting you like this, I'm...I'm sorry." Gold apologized, not even wanting to look at his way.

"Look, about the injuries, it's fine. I've been through worse. But the jealousy, I'm not trying to get with Twilight. She's nice and friendly and sweet, yes, but respect you two. You two clearly love each other, and I'm not trying to impede on it." Glimpse said, which made Gold and Twilight blush.

Gold nodded in recognition and turned his attention to Twilight. He realized from his memory that he almost had hit her with that initial Eon Blast, actually bringing tears into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Twi...I almost hit you..." Gold said, looking down.

"Gold it's okay, you weren't yourself..." Twilight said.

"No, it's not okay! I don't deserve you when all I'm going to do is hurt you!" Gold said, tears actually falling from his face.

Gold could then feel Twilight hugging him tightly as he cried.

"Gold, don't say that! It wasn't your fault! I love you and don't you forget it!" she said comforting him.

Gold and Twilight just hugged for a minute, with Tails and Glimpse feeling a bit awkward, until they stopped hugging and looked at each other.

"Now I want no more apologies from you to me, got that?" Twilight said and Gold silently nodded.

Gold wiped his face off and looked at Tails, and he laughed.

"How'd it feel, punching me right in the face?" Gold asked jokingly.

"I'll tell you, sometimes you piss me off, and I just feel like socking you in the face, and I did this time." Tails said jokingly, which made Gold laugh again.

"Oh really now? I'm surprised you knocked me out in two punches." Gold said.

"Well you know, you were distracted and I have been getting stronger." Tails said.

"Sure have." Gold said. "What about everyone else?"

"Well, afterward, everyone arrived at the scene, we explained what happened, some were mad, some were surprised but we didn't think that this was you." Tails said.

"Well, how did you find out that I wasn't being myself?" Gold said.

"I brought you to my lab and did a Eon check."

"Eon...check?" Gold said with a tilted head.

"Yeah, one day when you were sleeping over here, I did some tests on you and found out a way to track Eon." Tails explained.

"Wait, you experimented on me when I was sleeping?" Gold said.

"Yes, pay attention. Continuing, I did the check and saw that your Dark Eon levels were way too high and I assumed that this was actually normal because how jealous you were. However, upon some research, I discovered that it was impossible for an Eon Warrior to have Dark Eon levels so high without being tampered with. So, I learned that someone," Tails put emphasis on someone. "Had made your Dark Eon levels rise."

"I can take a stab at who did..." Glimpse chimed in.

"Yes, anyways, I told everyone that you weren't yourself when it happened and they mostly calmed down. Although, the ponies are a bit pissed off that you still opened fired when Twilight was right there." Tails said.

"I can talk to them tomorrow about it." Twilight said.

"Good, anyway, that's what happened." Tails finished.

"Well, where are they now?" Gold asked.

"Sleeping probably. You actually woke me up, it's already ten at night." Tails said, letting out a yawn.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, wanted to check up anyway. Problem is, now I won't go back to sleep." Tails said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to go back to bed. My head is killing me, and I think we all need a good night's sleep after today." Gold said, laying back down.

"Alright, I'll find something to do while you guys go to sleep. Night guys." Tails said, walking into another room.

"Night Tails!" all three of them said.

Gold laid down on the couch and closed his eyes and started to doze off but was reawaken by Twilight.

"Move over, please." she said to him.

Gold blushed and moved over on the couch, allowing Twilight to sleep with him, cuddling a bit. Glimpse on the other couch rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

"Oh brother..." Glimpse said.

As Gold neared complete sleep and relaxation a voice echoed in his head.

"We are sorry..."

* * *

It was close to dawn, but not quite. Sunlight was peeking over the horizon, sunlight going through some icicles that were left over from winter, as they dripped water from melting and the rain from last night. Grass that was now visible due to the receding winter was glistening with dew and the rain from the previous night, light reflecting of it and making the grass sparkle a dim glow. The horizon was right across from Tails's garage, opening the garage would make whoever inside blinded by the immediate Sun. It was quite beautiful actually if you were able to get a peek from inside without being blinded. It was close to, but not exactly dawn. Inside the, small from outside, big from inside, that was Tails's house, a group of three was sleeping peacefully in the living room from a long day the other day. The fox that was in there stirred and moved slightly, also making the unicorn that was next to him stir. Eventually, the fox opened his eyes to the morning and nudged the unicorn that was next to him.

"Twilight, rise and shine." Gold said quietly and sweetly.

The unicorn moved a bit without opening her eyes, and yawned while stretching. She turned around to face the fox and opened her dark lavender eyes.

"Those eyes get me every time." Gold said to her, making her giggle.

"Oh, please." a voice from the other couch said.

Gold looked over Twilight's face to see that Glimpse had awoken as well.

"Now, who is getting jealous." Gold joked.

"Not me." Glimpse said, sitting up.

"Riiiiiiiight." Gold said as Twilight got up from the couch and stretched a bit before walking to the kitchen.

"Do you drink coffee, Glimpse?" Twilight asked.

"I do, but no thank you." Glimpse denied the offer.

"Gold, would you like to make you some?" Twilight asked.

"It would be an honor to have Twilight Sparkle make me coffee." Gold said, making her giggle.

"You really know how to talk sweetly, don't you." Glimpse joked.

"I do try." Gold said with a smirk, getting up.

Twilight had already finished the coffee and slid it toward Gold as he walked into the kitchen. Gold stopped it on the counter while staring at the open door and took a sip, still looking at the door.

"Huh, Tails must have went to work on the plane and forgot to close the door." Gold said, taking another sip.

"He would really work on it that late?" Twilight asked.

"He's a dedicated worker, I'll tell you that." Glimpse said from the living room.

"Sure is." Gold said stepping in the garage.

Gold looked around and saw the back half of the plane still needed some work, but the front looked gorgeous, with propeller and engine all set in place, and the outside ready to be decorated.

"Tails definitely worked on it last night." Gold said, and took another sip.

Gold then noticed a coloration of yellow on the opposite side of the plane.

"Oh, jeez, he worked so hard he fell asleep in here." Gold called out to the two in the house.

"Did he really?" Glimpse said, taking a peek into the garage, and saw a slight glimpse of yellow.

"Yep, he sure did. YO TAILS! WAKE UP!" Gold yelled into the garage.

To Gold, it appeared that he stayed asleep.

"He always was a heavy sleeper." Gold said aside to Glimpse. "TAILS, YOU DAMN FOX, WAKE UP! THE PLANE IS ON FIRE!"

Again, he appeared to stay asleep.

"Sometimes he overworks himself, then you gotta literally shake him awake." Gold said to Glimpse and walked in further.

Gold started walking to the back of the plane when he noticed another weird thing.

"Tails, must have gone for a late night fly, the garage door is opened slightly." Gold said to Glimpse, who was also entering the garage.

"That's a little strange..." Glimpse said.

"Well, he always was a little strange like that." Gold said behind him.

Light was seeping from the semi-open garage, making some light hit Tails as he was lying there. Gold and Glimpse reached the back of the plane and looked on the other side. A glint, a reflection, a glimmer. Light was reflecting over something. Liquid. In slow motion, Gold let go of his coffee cup and it fell to the concrete ground. The ceramic cup hit the ground and shattered into pieces, like glass would, the coffee inside almost exploding from suddenly hitting a solid object, the brown liquid going everywhere in the vicinity. Imagine everything in slow motion. Gold ran toward Tails, and slid on his knees on his way. Yes, it's exactly what you are thinking, Tails was hurt. Bad. Not some accident from tinkering with the plane, not a cut from some metal, not a burn from working with metal, it was bad. A purple skinny and long crystal was in Tails's stomach, blood surrounding it, matted in his fur. **(A/N don't cry cause it's bloody, I warned you in the summary! If you can't handle, then don't look.)** Glimpse looked from a small distance and quickly turned around to the door and shouted for Twilight to call an ambulance. Gold meanwhile was with Tails. He was continually doing quick bursts of Eon energy into Tails, trying to wake him up or at least heal him a bit. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he looked at the bloody mess that was in front of him. He yelled shouts of anger and frustration when nothing was working. Tears had fallen down his eyes, just looking at his best friend stabbed by a crystal made him break down and actually felt a bit sick of the sight. Nonetheless, he still was doing quick bursts of Eon energy to try to heal the poor fox.

"Gold...stop..."

Gold looked up at the fallen fox's face and saw Tails's blue eyes were opened.

"Tails! Stay awake Tails!"

"Stop...trying to heal me...it's no use..."

"TAILS, I AM NOT LETTING YOU DIE ON ME!"

"It's made of...Dark Eon...you can't heal it..."

Gold looked at the crystal that was in Tails. It was indeed made of the darkness.

"See...you can't...heal...me..."

"Tails, yes I can! Stay awake!"

"It's over Gold...I'm finished..." Tails said, and coughed a bit, with some blood.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Gold...just stop...please...for me..."

Gold looked at the fox and put his hands down hesitantly.

"Look...I know you know who did this..."

Gold nodded, tears steaming down his face.

"Good...do me a favor...and kill the bastard..."

"Tails, you aren't going to die! Don't act like you are!"

"Do me another favor...keep Twilight safe...you two are meant to be together..."

"TAILS STOP SAYING YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"And...keep everyone safe...the ponies...Sonic...everyone..."

"TAILS STOP!"

"Last thing..." Tails coughed one more time before saying the last thing he wanted to say. "Finish...finish...the plane...for me..."

"TAILS!"

That was it. The final request. To finish the plane the two friends always wanted to do. A plane that was meant to make it possible for them to fly side by side, through thick and thin, and battle and battle. It had a certain symbolism to it, a symbol of hope, a symbol of friendship. It was the thing the two best friends started with, and now, it was the thing they ended with. Gold was continually doing what was called the Eon Revive to Tails, which is what should bring him back but it didn't. The crystal had also put Dark Eon into Tails, making it impossible to bring him back. Gold still tried however, yelling Tails's name the whole time. The garage door that was blocking the outside opened the whole way, the Sun being covered by a blinking car, the ambulance. Mobians quickly departed the vehicle and started to rush to Tails. Gold put up his hand in defense with an Eon sphere, making them back up. Gold had his full attention on trying to heal Tails and bring him back, and he wanted no one to take him and end it. Glimpse ran from inside and tackled Gold down and pinned him to the ground, Gold struggling to be free. The ambulance team worked quickly, putting the Eon-ridden fox onto a stretcher and carrying him into the back.

"NO! BRING HIM BACK, I CAN BRING HIM BACK!"

"NO YOU CAN'T GOLD!"

"I CAN, GET OFF OF ME!"

"YOU CAN'T! HE'S GONE GOLD, FACE IT!"

"I WILL NOT! I WILL BRING HIM BACK!"

"GOLD, FACE IT! LIVE WITH IT, FIGHT WITH IT, LIKE HOW I DID WITH CARLY."

Gold was paying no attention to Glimpse whatsoever and was looking past him at the ambulance that Tails was being carried into. Gold was able to kick Glimpse off of him and get up and start running at the ambulance. Glimpse quickly reacted and tackled Gold to the ground again, this time Gold's face toward the ground and his head pointed at the open garage door. Twilight was now running to Gold and laid down next to him, also crying over what just happened. Gold didn't even notice and was screaming out 'NO' constantly, as Twilight and Glimpse were trying to calm him down. The ambulance left the driveway and the Sun was unblocked.

The Sun was now risen, only a bit of it was under the horizon. The beauty of the outside was overlooked by the dire and dark scenario that had just happened in the garage. Gold was still struggling to be free when he moved his head from the ground to look at the Sun. It was a strange occurrence that had was taking place. The Sun was indeed rising and over the horizon, but was being overshadowed by a large circular object. That was the moon it its way. A perfect solar eclipse at the perfect time of dawn. The dawn was mirroring the event that just took place. A darkened dawn.

* * *

**Sonic: YOU DARK HEARTED JERK!**

**I said it was going to be dark! And extremely emotional! I warned you!**

**Sonic: BUT KILL TAILS!**

**You know what Sonic! I'm CONFIDENT! EVERY STORY NEEDS SOME SHOCK VALUE AND I FEEL LIKE THIS WAS A GOOD JOB BY ME!**

**Sonic: I'll admit, it was emotional. *sobs***

**I'm gonna end this conversation right here. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you want, please don't hate me, and, as always, **

**Eon Out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Questions

**Hellllllo everyone! Much Gold, so new chapter. Yes, I just did the Doge thing, to the reviews.**

**Capt: He wasn't that much of a derp. It isn't that messed up, there are plenty of stories that kill someone off or get close to killing someone off!**

**Aura: Interesting idea, but I'm afraid that cannot happen. I got something else planned, sorry! Anyway, yes, GOLD AND EVERYONE WILL WASTE HIM!**

**Glimpse: Much feels, eh? YAY FOR SHOCK VALUE! Oh noes, you can't find your words! I'll look for them!**

**Tail: Actually, I told you that Gold was going to cry! Don't worry, apology coming in this chapter.**

**Alex: Okay then...**

**WinterBlaze31: Don't cry! Don't worry!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: AH DON'T CRY! THINK OF GOOD THOUGHTS, GOOD THOUGHTS!**

**Newplayer100: Well, that is a pretty fierce reaction there. Don't worry, redemption in the future.**

**Also, noticed how last chapter was chapter 13? BOOM BLEW YOUR MINDS. This is another emotional and tension filled one, so stay tuned. Oh yeah, and don't cry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 14: Questions**

* * *

Sounds of beeping from different rooms echoed in the hall, the occasional request for a doctor chiming in every once in a while. It was quiet in this particular hallway, sounds of pain completely nonexistent. Nothing but an empty hallway with the accompanying background noises. One room was particularly silent, the beeping and call for doctors gone. Inside was the two foxes we have known this whole story. One fallen, one standing, but ready to fall. Tails was laying on the hospital bed, the wound on his stomach cleaned up and stitched up to make him look peaceful. Peaceful like he was sleeping, like how Gold thought he was before discovering him laying on that concrete ground, stabbed and brought to the end. Gold was standing right there, just staring like all there was in front of him was empty space, nothing to look at. His eyes were glazed over, the picture from garage flashing into his head again and again. Periodically, the image of his father, dead, flashed into his head. It was peculiar, he felt as if he had just went through his father's death over again. Killed by the same monster, almost the same way as well. Both scenarios had dug deep into Gold's mind, never going to leave again. Gold was actually dripping tears onto the linoleum ground he was standing on, but he didn't notice nor did he care. He didn't care about really anything right now, just what had just happened. Gold actually started to feel his legs get numb and put himself into one of the chairs that was in the room. He put his face into his hands and just let tears go. He couldn't get that image out of his head, those words he said out of his mind, replaying over and over. Out of all of this, he remembered something. He remembered the words 'We are sorry'. Still having tears in his eyes, he closed them and reopened them, and they were glowing blue.

He opened his eyes and instantly looked down, to confirm he was on the cloudy heaven known as Eather. He looked back up, noticing he still was teary. Indeed, like he anticipated, Ionia, in her "goddess" form, was standing before him. They said nothing to each other, just a straight stare. It was implied, the greeting and the cordiality, right now wasn't the time. After a minute of them just being there, Ionia started to transform as a blue light showed around. After the light dimmed down, Ionia in her "Mobian" form was left behind. She slowly walked up to the staring Gold, and they both looked at each other, standing close to each other. They both had similar eyes, bold blue, but right now, it was more like a foggy, storm blue. Then, Ionia did something unexpected. She hugged him. It was a genuine hug, like a sister would give to a brother. Gold barely reacted, just putting his head down on her shoulder, crying. Meanwhile, a blue spirit formed a shape of a Mobian and started singing beautifully. Others joined in singing in a melody, no lyrics. It was sad but absolutely beautiful. They were mourning like the two beings were in the middle of the cloud heaven. Gold and Ionia broke up their sibling-like hug and just stood there, listening to the melody playing around them. The moment was somber, absolutely sad but inspiring. Gold decided to actually try to speak.

"Why?" is all he said.

Ionia just looked at him after the question. She was actually getting teary. She had no idea why fate would play like this. She thought fate had brought the bad luck to Gold already from killing his father, but this, this was just cruel. Why was it like this? Why did this fox have this happen like this? Why did fate decide to do this?

"I...do...not know." is all she could really say.

"Why...why him?" Gold said, voice breaking in the middle of talking.

Ionia just shook her head slowly, just as confused and saddened by the death of Tails as Gold was. It was absolutely sad, just sad.

"If you want, you can see him here. He made it to Eather." she said.

Gold just shook his head. He didn't want to see him up here, that meant he was gone. No matter how long he had tried to think it wasn't real, that this was a sick trick that Dark Eon was playing, it was reality. He wanted it all to be false, all to be a dream. Gold turned around to look at the blue sky. He could imagine Tails just flying in that sky, in a brand new plane. He chuckled at the thought but quickly quieted himself when reality kicked in and told him that it wasn't possible.

"Send me back." he said, staring into the sky.

Ionia held a sad look on her face as a blue circle surrounded Gold's feet. He closed his eyes on tears and left the Eather.

He opened his eyes once again to see the body of Tails again, the memory piercing his mind again. A small beep tone played from a speaker in the corner of the room, "Gold, time's up." it said with a female voice.

'Finish the plane for me.', that last phrase stuck in his head as he opened the door of the room. He turned around to close the door slowly and got his last look at Tails. He sniffed because of his tears and said his final words.

"I'm gonna miss you Tails."

He closed the door to the room slowly so it wouldn't slam shut, shutting a door for Tails for the last time. He walked down the hallway that led to the main waiting area. Out the other side from the waiting room, came Sonic going the opposite way Gold was. They almost passed each other without a glance, both of them, extremely depressed and not in the mood to talk. However, almost meant they did glance at each other. They were about to pass each other when Sonic grabbed Gold's arm. They still didn't look at each other but stood there, side by side, looking different directions down the hallway.

"How...could this happen?" Sonic said, he already had cried over the situation and still was slightly.

"I...don't know."

"Why, all of...all people, why him?"

"I don't know." is all Gold could say.

"I thought we were protecting everyone. I thought you were protecting Tails."

"Sonic, it wasn't..."

"This is why we haven't got along in all these years, this is why. Because I couldn't trust you."

The words hit Gold like a ton of bricks.

"I should have watched Tails by myself." is the last thing Sonic said, before continuing to walk to Tails's room.

However, Sonic turned around and stood back where he was before, to say one more thing.

"I feel bad for Twilight." Sonic said before walking away, in sadness, absolute emptiness, and a pinch of anger.

Now that, that hurt. That hurt Gold so much he closed his eyes and clenched one of his hands into a fist. Those words about Twilight made him feel like just demolishing Sonic right now. How could he say something like that at this time? Gold actually turned around to see the hedgehog's back and wanted to confront him. However, something hit him lightly in the back and actually made him feel like walked back to the main foyer. Gold turned around, trying to forget Sonic's words, and saw Aura at the end of the hallway. Gold continued to walk down the hallway and past Aura who was standing in the corner.

"I can bring him back."

Gold stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around.

"Can't you see I don't want to talk." Gold said before turning around.

"I said I can bring him back to life." Aura said again, making Gold stop again, and glance backwards.

"How?"

"I can use my aura to restore his aura and save him." Aura briefly explained.

"There...there has to be repercussions." Gold said, still not turning around.

"True. I go to the afterlife, but Tails...Tails will be back up running around."

Gold thought about this offer. Obviously, he wanted Tails back. It was implied, Gold wanted Tails to be alive and for the past incident to have never happened. However, you can call it stupid or compassionate, he didn't want him back if it meant another life lost. A lot of people reading this may think that is stupid, that if Tails means so much to Gold, why doesn't Gold just say yes to Aura? It's because Gold doesn't want Tails to be safe, he wants everyone to be safe, not just one person. One life lost meant one life lost and Gold's goal is to have no lives lost.

"I...I...I can't ask you to do that."

"I will do it Gold. I know how much..."

"No, don't."

"But Gold, don't you want Tails back?"

Gold thought for a moment before answering.

"I do. But I want everyone back."

"What do you-"

"I mean no one should be dead. I...I appreciate that you care that much, but if I want him back, I want everyone alive."

Gold ended the conversation and went to the waiting room where everyone and everypony was waiting. The Mane 6 were crying softly over the death of Tails, Pinkie had her mane down and had lost her peppy attitude. Ensis was crying on Blade's shoulder while he stayed silent. Glimpse was also dead silent. Gold looked at the sad group and sat down next to Twilight, as usual. Gold just sat there, no words could be said at all. He looked at his marefriend next to him, and say that she had tears stained on her face. She noticed him looking and hugged him and God hugged back, no words said. Someone poked Gold in the shoulder, it was a strange poke however. Gold moved his head from hugging Twilight to look at the two phoenixes next to him.

"Hey, about earlier, we are sorry about crashing into you." Snow said.

"And, we are sorry for your friend. We know he meant a lot to you." Bright said, actually serious.

Gold simply nodded and went back to hugging Twilight.

"Sister, do you think?" Bright whispered to Snow.

"We cannot absorb his memory or his emotions, we would make this whole building come down on us." Snow whispered back.

The phoenixes went back to silence, the air becoming silent again with sobs and sniffles of the sad group in it.

* * *

It was a half of an hour before Sonic arrived back at the waiting room, him getting the longest time since they had known each other the longest, being almost brothers. Sonic had no cocky attitude, no banter to throw around, no inspiration to say anything. He just felt cold and dark, like his normal fast life had grinded to a halt as reality smacked him in the face. Blade, however, was brave enough to speak.

"What do we do now?" he said out loud to the group.

Everyone was silent, some giving no attention to Blade and thinking about what had happened, some glaring at Blade for trying to move on. For the whole time, however, Glimpse was thinking everything over. He felt like he had lost someone close to him again, even though he didn't know Tails that much like Gold and Sonic did. However, he had lived through his past and could deal with sadness and death like this. For crying out loud, his whole world was destroyed and he was moving on! Glimpse got up and stood in front of everyone.

"I know exactly what we are going to do." Glimpse said.

"Listen, Glimpse, I know you want us to move on, but..." Twilight said.

"No, no, listen to me alright. I didn't know Tails for too long and I feel like how I did back on my world. That's deep, real deep I agree, but we have to move on! Gold, Sonic, I know how much this hurts to say but you have to move on. I came from a dying world and lost a friend that I never wanted to lose, and look at me, I'm still around! It hurts like hell, I know, but don't you think we should stop worrying about the past and look to the future?" Glimpse said, making a small speech.

"Glimpse, I really don't think Gold or Sonic is in the mood for this." Blade proposed.

Glimpse looked at specifically Gold and Sonic, "You two, don't you want revenge! Don't you want all these emotions to be directed toward the one who did it. Stop being sorry and sad and fight back! I propose we start looking to see if he is hiding somewhere, we start training to fight this guy, every one of us! We don't stop until the one who did this is brought to the same hell hole he threw our friend in, the hole of death. We cannot stop him by feeling sorry. We can only stop him by fighting back."

Glimpse finished his little speech with silence in the air. Before a fox spoke up.

"You're right."

* * *

**GLIMPSE THE INSPIRATIONAL GUY! Another emotion packed chapter for the ages. Next chapter, I got some awesome action planned as we have some training. Until then, thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked this chapter, and as always,**

**Sonic: Your outro is starting to sound like a YouTube outro.**

**Well, I've always wanted to do YouTube, it would be awesome.**

**EONNNNNNN OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15:Training of their Lives Part1

**Hello everyone, and happy April first! Wait, it's April second...No, I don't have any plans to trick you today, gotta keep up this grim attitude because of Tails's death. Anyway, let's get to the reviews!**

**Capt: Is it me, or do you like to complain sometimes XD And don't sorry, I got some action today for Unknown!**

**Aura: I'm excited to do this training chapter! I got big plans.**

**Glimpse: YES, I AM MARKIPLIER XD I'm glad you were feeling emotions cause of the story, shows I'm doing something right. You are welcome.**

**WinterBlaze31: I don't know...maybe in the future...and no more OCs. This is like the hundredth time I have said that.**

**Meteor: I like the emotional side of things, so it was awesome to write one!**

**Newplayer100: yep, knew that about Sora. Glad you liked the idea, and let's hope Mephiles will be sent there.**

**Werewolf: Eh, not really any super surprises...**

**Maverick2519: In the future when I get some spare time, I'm gonna hopefully add some section for Sonic, I was pressed for time. It's not that they have a closer bond, it's just that Gold literally saw Tails die, right in front of him. He did kinda lash out at Gold, in a more emotional side. That was there. Don't worry, I got some plans for them this chapter and the next. Thank you for your constructive criticism, it's appreciated.**

**Tail: YEP, TIME TO TRAIN.**

**Thank you all for reading. Let's get to it...**

**Actually wait, I got a better idea for this chapter. I think Gold deserves some tension-releasing, don't you agree? We can do the training idea in a different chapter, for now, I think Gold deserves some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 15: Tension Releasing**

* * *

It was late at night. When everyone decided to leave the hospital, they decided to hold off the training until the next day or the day after that. There was some deep tension right now, and most didn't feel like getting up to train vigorously. Another day would be fine. Gold and Twilight were arriving at Gold's house, Gold not being able to stand to stay in Tails's house after what had happened. They walked in silently without a word, both of them sitting down on Gold's couch. Twilight decided to speak.

"You alright?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, my best friend just died, do you think I'm alright?" Gold snapped, with some hostility.

Twilight went silent at the snap and moved over a bit. She thought for a moment, for a way to talk to him without him snapping back at her. He needed to calm down. She thought for a second and got an idea. A naughty one.

"Gold, if you want, I can help you with your attitude right now." she said, slightly seductively.

"The only thing that will help is everyone being alright." Gold said crossing his arms.

Twilight looked at him with her lavender eyes, something Gold could not be mad at.

"Cut it with the eyes." Gold said.

"Come on, I know you love them..." she said sweetly.

Gold peeked back at her eyes and couldn't help but compliment them, "Okay, I like them a little."

Twilight giggled, "Look, I know this has all been hard on you, and I want to help, just listen to me." she said with her eyes of hers staring at Gold.

"Okay...what do I have to do?" Gold asked.

Twilight started pushing Gold down on the couch lightly with her hooves, "Just lie down."

Gold obeyed and laid straight on the couch. Twilight lightly jumped on his stomach.

"Now let me pleasure you..."

And they started to...

**TROOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLLOLOLOLOLOLOOLL! APRIL FOOLS! I KNOW IM LATE! YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DOING A LEMON! XDDDDDD I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! IT WAS JUST TOO EASY! OH GOD, I'M CRYING I'M LAUGHING SO HARD. LET'S GET TO THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Gold the Fox NOW presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 15: Training of their Lives Part One**

* * *

For reals this time, the group dispersed from the hospital to their respectful homes to get some rest and hopefully be ready for the next day. Tails's house was put off-limits so Glimpse, Aura, Applejack, and Rarity all had to sleep over at Gold's house, along with the three that already were staying there, Gold, Twilight and Glimpse.

"So, I get the couch, Applejack gets the other couch, Rarity can make a bed on the floor, and..." Aura started to list.

"No, I will not sleep on the dirty ground!" Rarity protested.

"Rarity, I'm sure Gold vacuums in here." Aura said.

"I will not sleep on the filthy ground! It's not proper!" Rarity still argued.

"Ahright, fine! Ah'll sleep on the ground if it's that bad! We don't need any arguments in here!" Applejack said, knocking her pillows and blanket on the ground as Rarity happily jumped onto the couch.

"Thank you darling." Rarity said with a yawn and went to bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Applejack said, as she went to sleep on the ground.

"You two, I swear." Aura said, face toward the couch.

It went a couple of minutes quiet until Applejack and Aura were woken up by a loud snore from Rarity. They both looked at each other in tiredness.

"This is going to be a long night." Applejack said, placing pillows on his ears.

Meanwhile, Gold and Twilight had to share a bed, which was little awkward, but not much since they have slept together before. Glimpse was where he usually was, in the guest bedroom. No one said anything that night. However, during the night, you could her Gold mutter out some words of fear and see him slightly toss and turn.

* * *

**Cue that beautiful morning wake up song...if only I knew the name...**

The sun rose again, normally this time. A normal burning ball of superheated gases rose up from the dark background called the horizon. Gold and Twilight were sleeping peacefully in their bed. Peacefully, for now. Suddenly, a number of bangs and crashes came from the room. It was Pinkie, Unknown, and Bright banging various metal objects together. The fox and the unicorn both sat up quickly at the same time and looked at each other quickly. A flash of light came from Pinkie as she was holding a camera. The film came out with a picture of them in bed together.

"THAT'S A KEEPER!" Pinkie said, waving the picture in the air.

Bright started to fly rapidly around the room, "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" she yelled, knocking over a lamp accidentally.

Unknown started to run all over the place, on the walls, on the ceiling, everywhere! Chaos was raining upon that room.

"WE ARE AWAKE!" Gold and Twilight said together, making everyone stop with their antics.

"Okay, Aura wanted us to wake you up early for training! Meet you at Angel Island!" Pinkie said, and zoomed off with Unknown and Bright right behind her.

"Angel Island?" Twilight asked, getting out of bed.

"It's a floating island in the sky, held up by the Master Emerald, a source of unlimited power." Gold explained.

"Well, how do we get there, if it's in the sky?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, we can ask Tails to-" Gold said, stopping mid sentence at what he said.

Twilight instantly went to hug him tightly after hearing what he just said. Gold's tears were returning, but slowly because of Twilight's comforting.

"It'll be alright, hush now." Twilight said.

"Thank you Twilight." Gold said, voice cracking a bit.

They hugged for a while longer before breaking it up and looking at each other.

"I can teleport us there, if you want." Twilight said.

"Can you do that for both of us at such a long distance?" Gold asked.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I got this." She said with some confidence.

"Getting a bit cocky there, aren't we Miss Sparkle?" Gold joked for once.

"It ain't cockiness if it's true." she said, walking out of the room proudly.

Gold chuckled a bit before going back into thought and near depression over Tails. He just stood there, contemplating on what happened, it replaying again and again in his mind.

"You coming or what, Mr. Slowpoke?" Twilight said, poking her head in the doorway.

"Coming, Miss Cocky." Gold said, hopping off the bed.

He walked into the kitchen to see a lunch box with a note from Aura on it.

"'Dear you two lovers, me and Applejack have taken the liberty to pack some food and water for the training we are about to do. DON'T FORGET IT! Sincerely, Aura and AJ.'" Gold read out loud.

"I think AJ has found her special somepony." Twilight said.

"Just need Aura to admit it..." Gold pondered.

"We should get going, the note says to be there by eight sharp." Twilight said.

"How do you know what time it is!" Gold said.

"I'm Twilight Spark-"

"Alright, alright, let's get on with it." Gold said.

Twilight charged energy into her horn and they both disappeared in a bright purple light, teleporting to the training location of Angel Island.

* * *

**On Angel Island...**

Everyone and everypony was waiting in an open field, waiting for Gold and Twilight to arrive. The purple light that happened at Gold's house flashed in the field, revealing Gold and Twilight. Twilight collapsed but Gold caught her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just...just a bit tired." she said, using all that energy to get them there.

"Alright, Twilight, you can take a break then, everyone else...stretch out and warm up." Glimpse said, being sort of like coach.

They did as they were told and warmed up in their own ways. Sonic started to run back and forth from a rock to a different rock, Gold was shooting some Eon spheres at a tree, and Rainbow was flying around, doing daring stunts meanwhile. Glimpse took a look at them and got a smirk.

"Actually, Gold, Sonic and Rainbow, I want you three to race to warm up." Glimpse said, making all three of them stop.

Gold and Rainbow did so and made a line in the dirt for the start and finish line, Sonic came running next to the other two, dead silent.

"Good, I can show that I'm faster than Gold too." Rainbow said out loud.

"Oh please, you'll be eating my Eon-flavored dust!" Gold said.

"Alright, first one around Angel Island wins, meet back here. No pushing, no shoving, no fighting, but if you can't help doing those things, then knock yourself out." Glimpse said. "Pinkie, would you like to do the honors?"

Pinkie zipped by and stood behind the three racers with two pink flags.

"Ready? Set? BANANAS! HAHAHAHA I SAID BANANAS!" Pinkie laughed, and the three racers gave her a stare of 'really?' "Okay, this time for real! Ready! Set! Go!"

They took off, leaving a dust cloud in the wake. The dust stopped and showed that Sonic was still at the race line.

"Uh, Sonic, you silly! I said go!" Pinkie urged.

Sonic sighed and ran off and tremendous speeds easily catching up to Gold and Rainbow, who were neck and neck. Sonic ran ahead of Gold by a couple of feet and controlled his speed to stay a few feet in front of him. Gold noticed this and ran a little faster, trying to catch up. Sonic just put his speed up and kept his distance from Gold.

"What's the problem, Gold? Too slow?" Sonic said, quite seriously in front of Gold.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up to you." Gold said confidently and pushed himself to go faster again, but Sonic still kept his distance.

"Oh come on, I'm barely breaking a sweat." Sonic said.

Gold got a little frustrated and pushed himself more but to no avail.

"Is this how slow you were in the garage?" Sonic asked behind him.

The words hit Gold like a ton of bricks hitting a wall. Did Sonic just say that?

"Oh come on, answer me!" Sonic yelled, kicking some dust back into Gold's face.

Gold wiped his face before he could wipe out and trip, getting a bit angry at Sonic.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gold yelled at the hedgehog in front of him.

"My problem is you not being fast enough to save him!" Sonic yelled back.

Gold's face intensified as he used some Eon in his shoes to boost him and bit and make him run faster. Sonic still was ahead.

"This is sad, no wonder you couldn't save him!" Sonic yelled back, with some hostility.

"Shut up!" Gold yelled, still trying to catch up.

"I thought you were fast enough to save lives, OBVIOUSLY YOU CAN'T!" Sonic yelled, kicking some more dirt up.

Gold yelled in frustration and used more Eon in his shoes and almost got to Sonic, but he ran ahead again. Sonic didn't say anything this time. But then he yelled.

"Is this how slow you are going to be when Twilight is going to die! Is this how slow you are going to be! Just like with Tails!" Sonic said, very hostile.

"SHUT UP!" Gold yelled.

The next step he took in his running made a blue shock wave in the ground and he propelled forward, going past Sonic. Sonic put his speed to the max, and performed a Sonic Boost. They both made it to the finish line and immediately stopped and got in each others faces.

"You wanna say something about her again?" Gold challenged.

"You wanna disappoint us again?" Sonic challenged back.

Glimpse came between them and announced something, "And the winner is Rainbow!"

Gold and Sonic both looked at the pegasus who was laying calmly in a beach folding chair, relaxing.

"While you two had your little episode, I just went ahead." Rainbow said.

"Alright, so let's start! First, some individual fights. Pinkie, choose 'em!" Glimpse said to the crowd.

Pinkie closed her eyes and started randomly flailing her hooves until she stopped, one hoof pointing at Aura and the other at Unknown.

"This will certainly be interesting. Gold and Sonic, I think you two should sit down now." Glimpse said to the two of them, staring at each other with hostility.

Gold and Sonic walked away, breaking the stare, with Gold going to sit with Twilight.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry about it." Gold reassured him, but she knew something was up.

Aura and Unknown were both standing apart, facing each other.

"The fight ends when one disarms or forces the other to submit. Or until you get knocked out. Have fun!" Glimpse said before getting out-of-the-way for them.

"Would you like to make the first move?" Aura said.

"How polite. Yes please." Unknown said before getting started.

Unknown summoned a portal and it stayed there for a minute, Aura watching what he was going to do. The portal shot out some ball and chains that prisoners would wear and Unknown smiled at them. He put the clasps on and stood there with a smirk to Aura.

"You are going to fight me, with a speed handicap?" Aura said, trying not to laugh.

"Nah, you are. Here's a little something I learned in my travels, TRICK ROOM!" Unknown said.

The air went into a weird purple color for a second and then reverted to normal. Aura was seemingly unaffected.

"Um, is there a problem?" Aura said, looking around for something that was going to attack him.

"You know, instead, you go first." Unknown said, shaking his feet making the chains rattle.

Aura shrugged and went in fast to Unknown to attempt some melee. However, when he threw a punch, he hit clear air. He turned around to see Unknown was where he was before attacking. Aura went in again, but Unknown disappeared again, back to original spot.

"How is Unknown going faster than Aura!" Glimpse gawked on the sidelines.

"He used Trick Room, silly! It's a move in Pokémon where the slower fighter goes first, making the slowest become the fastest and vice versa!" Pinkie said, knowing basically everything.

Glimpse just nodded his head to her comment, it was best to just agree with what Pinkie says, "So that's why Unknown put on those prison balls." he said.

Aura overheard the conversation while still trying to catch Unknown.

"Pretty neat trick you made there." Aura complimented.

"Yeah, let's actually get this started." Unknown said and started running in a circles around Aura.

It was hard to keep up with Unknown's running, despite Aura's sense of speed and the aura.

"Aura Force!"

An aura ring emitted from Aura, a midair shock wave if you will. It expanded into a ring, and caught Unknown off guard. Aura quickly took the opportunity and kicked him, making him slide across the ground, Aura already running at him to follow-up on the attack. Unknown saw this coming and opened a portal behind him, going into it because of his momentum. Aura halted before going in and the portal closed. Aura felt an aura coming behind him and threw his arm back. Just at the right time, the returning portal appeared with Unknown ready to surprise attack. However, HE was surprised when Aura had his hand up. Aura did an Aura Palm, sending Unknown through the portal again. Unknown, in his little pocket dimension that opened up when he would make a portal, flew in it and made another portal, ending up father from Aura than before. Aura took the opportunity to try to end it.

"AURA BLAST CANNON!"

The blast went straight and true and going for Unknown. Unknown thought quickly and right before the blast hit him, he opened the portal, the blast going through it. Aura looked with a slanted head at where the blast went. Unknown secretly opened a portal directly over Aura. Aura's own blast hit him square in the head, engulfing him in it. The blast died off, leaving a slightly wounded but obviously still standing Aura.

"Nice try!" Aura said.

"Alright, come get me if you are that cocky." Unknown said, taunting him with his hand.

Aura raced forward at Unknown. Unknown tensed up for imminent collision but smirked when Aura got close. He quickly opened another portal in front of him, making Aura run through it. While he had some seconds with Aura in the pocket dimension, he set up a portal pointing down in the sky, and quickly retracted the portal in front of him to be facing up on the ground, right below the one he set in the sky. Aura came out of the top portal and immediately fell into the bottom one. Then he fell through the top into the bottom again. And again, and again, and again, in an unending loop.

"Um, does this count as a disarm?" Unknown turned to Glimpse, while Aura was going through the portals.

"I guess...Unknown takes this round. And as much as it is seeing Aura go through those portals habitually, can you let him free?" Glimpse said with a slight chuckle at Aura.

Unknown nodded and got rid of the top portal and set it slightly away from the trajectory of the top one. Aura flew out of ground, yelling in the air as it set him high in the sky. He landed with a thud on the spectator side.

"I got yah." Unknown said.

"Yeah, because you trapped me in a portal loop! Rematch without your portals this time!" Aura said on the ground.

"We don't have time for a rematch, others need to train. And Aura, do us all a favor, and can you get off of Applejack?" Glimpse said with a chuckle.

Aura's pupils became small as he looked down from his crash to see he landed on Applejack.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, hi there."

Applejack bucked him off of her, sending him back into the air, this time landing safely next to Gold. He stood up and brushed himself off, before noticing Gold was hitting him with his elbow.

"Nice fall there, totally unintentional right?" Gold said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I have the nerve to blast you off this island, but I'll constrain myself since we are training." Aura said.

"Okay, Pinkie! Randomly choose who is next!" Glimpse said.

"OOOOOOO! RANDOMLY CHOOSING PEOPLE, I FEEL LIKE I'M IN COMPLETE CHAOS!" Pinkie squealed, again breaking the fourth wall.

Pinkie used her random flailing of her hooves and this time landed on Gold and Glimpse.

"Round two, eh?" Gold said, walking to the open field.

"This time, I ain't holding back." Glimpse said, also walking to the field.

"Oh, so you were holding back before?" Gold said.

"A magician does not show all his tricks before the show even shows." Glimpse quoted.

"You aren't a magician, but I'll agree to that. I got some stuff I can't do that you haven't seen." Gold said.

"Let me guess, more blue balls?" Glimpse said with a smirk.

"I can't tell if you are serious or making a sexual joke." Gold said with a laugh.

"A little of both." Glimpse said.

"Cut the chitter-chatter and maim each other already!" Pinkie yelled from the crowd, making everypony look at her, "I mean, fight!" she added.

Gold and Glimpse cut the conversation short and looked at their opponent fiercely, ready to fight. Gold was about to attack but Glimpse stopped him for a second.

"Hold up, if we are seriously doing this, let me change." and with that Glimpse blinked away to change a bit.

Gold was left wondering, what kind of wardrobe change could he possibly have? Glimpse appeared back to his spot, now wearing gray armor on both his right arm and right leg. On the same arm, was a red flowing cape, which stopped right before his ankle.

"Oh really, do you need armor to fight me?" Gold said with a smirk.

"No, I just wanna show that I'm getting serious. Also brought this with me." Glimpse said, bringing out the sword he brought from his world, a piece of Master Emerald in it.

"Oh seriously, a sword too!" Gold whined slightly.

"All I hear is complain after complain." Glimpse said, swinging his sword in his hand.

"Alright fine, I can still win even if you are cheating with that armor and sword."

"It isn't cheating!"

"So is."

"No it's not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Can you two shut up and fight!" Sonic yelled from the crowd.

"Yes, shall we?" Gold said.

"Yes, we shall."

The fight opened with Gold immediately moving in for melee. However, he was pushed back when Glimpse sliced his sword in the air, creating a wave of chaos in the air. Glimpse threw his sword at Gold. Gold sidestepped the throw, touching it with his hands and making it spin back at Glimpse. Glimpse being skilled in swordsmanship, caught the sword by the hilt and slashed again, another wave coming out and hitting its mark on Gold. Glimpse took the opportunity to attack and jumped in the air and prepared to do a jumping slice but Gold back pedaled. The sword hit the ground, creating a vertical chaos slash that Gold did not expect, hitting him directly. Glimpse threw the sword tip first into the dirt, sticking it in the ground. He ran at Gold with blinding speeds with his boosters on his shoes, landing a punch in the jaw, sending Gold flipping in the air. Gold landed on his feet and immediately pushed of the ground to launch at Glimpse. However, this plan failed when Glimpse had sent a Chaos Impulse through the ground. As soon as Gold touched ground, a chaos attack hit him, sending him back upward. Gold landed again, and tried to run forward again. As he was running, the Chaos Impulses were like landmines, shooting out of the ground and hitting Gold. He managed to weave through some but some hit him from surprise. Gold got close enough to Glimpse to throw a Eon-covered punch.

"Chaos Bind."

Gold was immobilized by a ring of Chaos energy, stuck in place. Chaos Bind would render the opponent unable to move, allowing the user to set up an attack. Glimpse did just this and did a Chaos Control about a mile away from Gold. He used a support attack called Chaos Impact that boosted his abilities for a time. He started to run back to Gold in a quickened pace, chaos energy building up fast in him. He wanted to get close as possible for this. Gold, meanwhile, was struggling to get free of the Chaos Bind. Nothing worked but then he had an idea. If the Chaos Bind was like a rubber band around a balloon, then to expand and eventually break, the pressure would have to increase. Gold used this example and started to build up Eon energy into him. A faint blue aura glowed from him, turning bluer and bluer as he built up the energy. Glimpse was getting close to coming back with a boatload of Chaos energy stored for a point-blank Chaos Blast. At the last second, right when Glimpse was an inch away and was ready to release the boosted Chaos Blast, the Chaos Bind broke from Gold like a bubble of glass, sending Glimpse backwards toward his sword. Glimpse was slightly hurt from the sudden burst and the Chaos energy that he was storing wasted. He quickly grabbed his sword from the ground and filled it with energy, it glowing. He went for a jumping slash at Gold, who was on one knee from exerting that energy. Gold looked up slightly to see Glimpse with his sword held high, jumping in front of the Sun. Gold put his hands up with Eon on them, the sword making contact with them.

_Ting._

An explosion came when the sword hit his hands, sending them flying in different directions, both landing violently on the ground. The smoke cleared from the explosion caused by the combination of Chaos and Eon. Both fighters sat up with wounds in both of them, and looked at each other.

"Shall we call it a draw?" Gold offered.

"Even though, I won, we can call it that if it will help your feelings." Glimpse said, getting up.

"Oh believe me, I didn't even get started yet." Gold said, also getting up.

"I think it's time for someone else. Pinkie, you know what to do." Glimpse said to the bouncing pony, who was bouncing after the exciting fight.

"I pick Gold again!" she said bouncing.

"Pinkie, I don't know if he..." Glimpse was saying.

"I can go again, it's training remember?" Gold said, waving off how he just fought.

"Oh, I got an idea! Glimpse, you might want to hear it." Pinkie said bouncing toward him.

She whispered to him her idea, giving Glimpse a smile.

"I like it. Gold, cover your eyes." Glimpse said.

Gold looked around for a blindfold of sorts, but found no cloth to use. He used some innovation and covered his eyes with one of his tails. After a few moment of whispers and silence, with some uneasiness as well, Glimpse spoke again.

"Okay Gold, listen up. It was easy for you to fight me, since you knew some of what I was going to do. This time, you aren't going to have any idea. You will uncover your eyes, and be the first one to be attacked. It'll be like a surprise attack." Glimpse explained.

"Okay, tell me when to open." Gold agreed, thinking it was a good idea to train for surprise attacks.

It took a few moments but his opponent was ready.

"Okay your opponent is ready. Open in 3...2...1...OPEN DEM EYES!" Glimpse counted.

Gold removed his tails from his face to be meet with a pair of hooves right in the face and fell back. Right after he felt a tingling sensation and was raised in the air violently and tossed the other direction, skidding across the dirt ground. He sat up to see his opponent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on! I'm not fighting my girlfriend!"

"You're not! You're fighting your marefriend!"

* * *

**First part of training done. Capt and Aura, I hope you enjoyed the fight I gave you two. I give my thanks to Glimpse for the Chaos Moves I needed to know. I decided to split this training in two, cause there is so much I want to fit in and write, I've been thinking about this idea for a while now. Next time, we have some more fight training, including a team fight. Also, we have a fight that's going to go above what it was supposed to be and get much darker and fiercer than intended. Also, a fight between two lovers, that I bet you already can tell who they are by the end of this chapter. Also, HA I TROLLED YOU GUYS! HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS! Until then, thank you for reading and reviewing, if you liked leave a review, follow, favorite and all that jazz, and as always,**

**EONNNNNNNN Ou-**

**Pinkies: WAIT!**

**Ah Pinkies, what do you want?**

**Pinkies: We would like to shout out two stories today. The first is by Glimpse working with Cara Winters, and it's a fanfiction about an anime called Sword Art Online, GO CHECK IT OUT! Also, go check out Meteor the Hedgehog's story, for it is awesome as well!**

**Well, thank you for those shout outs Pinkies. Like I was saying...**

**EONNNNNNN OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16:Training of their Lives Part2

**Hello everyone! It's time for the second part of the training session. I have some good fights planned, and I hope you all like them. Let's look at the reviews.**

**BADA55: Sorry about forgetting your reviews last chapter! I was typing it up and forgot to check my phone. **

**Alex: Forgot yours too! Sorry! You thought chapter 14 was dull? Sorry you felt that way...**

**Glimpse: YAY FOR TROLLING! Yeah, Sonic is getting pretty insane...too insane...**

**Aura: Alright, alright, I'll use more of Aura's attacks and not just the Blast Cannon! And you couldn't go guardian to avoid falling because I said so :3**

**Capt: I have no idea how to reference them except for the Snake yell XD Okay, trollface and what the hell is a Luffy. AND OKAY ILL PUT IN SOME NIA AND XAVIER IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Tail: Even though I didn't get yah, it was funny right? They may fight...maybe...:P And no, Sonic isn't being possessed. I'm sorry for your neck.**

**Newplayer100: Yep, Sonic is not over it. Not one bit. HAHAHAHAAH GET IT "BIT"? CAUSE IT'S THE CURRENCY? My jokes are getting worse and worse XD**

**Werewolf: They aren't that annoying, they are quite helpful actually. I'm surprised they haven't gone crazy yet.**

**Okay, let's get this training done! Let's continue where we left off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs are owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 16: Training of their Lives Part Two**

* * *

"You're not! You're fighting you marefriend!" Twilight said, standing before Gold with her horn glowing a purple aura.

"I can't fight her! I could hurt her!" Gold protested.

"You dare doubt me!" Twilight said and with a flick of her head sent Gold flying in the air, landing on the hard dirt again.

Once he landed with a thud, he looked at the crowd watching.

"Glimpse, are you insane?" Gold said.

"A little, but this has nothing to do with insanity." Glimpse said with a smirk.

"Gold, how are you going to fight...him, if you can't fight your own girlfriend?" Aura said beside Glimpse.

"MAREFRIEND!" Twilight shouted.

"Look just fight her, you will be in for a surprise." Glimpse said.

Gold sighed, "Fine, but if I accidentally hurt her, I'm blaming you." Gold said with a finger pointed at Glimpse and got into position.

"You done chatting, cause I'm ready to kick your flank." Twilight said competitively.

"Well someone sure is cocky today." Gold said.

"IT'S NOT COCKY IF IT'S TRUE!" Twilight said before disappearing in a flash of purple.

She instantly reappeared in front of Gold and gave him a buck in the gut and teleported back to her spot. Gold reeled back from the sudden kick and talked to himself.

"She sure is eager. Eh, why the hell not?" Gold said to himself.

Gold started shooting Eon spheres to her direction, which she surprisingly dodged effectively.

"Damn, were you ponies trained in martial arts or something?" Gold said, surprised at the fast reaction time.

"We have had fights before, it's really nothing new." Twilight said.

"Alright well, I'm not going full force on you." Gold said.

"No, no, go ahead. Go full force." Twilight said confidently.

"You sure?"

"As positive as a proton is." Twilight said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you..."

**(Play some awesome fight music or something, I am really bad with songs XD)**

Gold immediately launched forward, hands outward as he shot some Eon spheres, as the norm. Twilight started dodging them again. The problem was Gold had strategically fired the shots at a bit of a downward angle. Some shots were easily avoided while others hit the ground causing small explosions, catching Twilight off guard. Gold took an opportunity and fired more of these shots toward the ground, a multitude of them hitting the ground and adding to the explosions and dust in the air. Gold had fired quite a bit before stopping. The last explosion rocked the ground and the dust started to come down to the ground. No pony was there, slightly worrying Gold that she was hurt. Well, she wasn't. She reappeared behind Gold and caught him in a purple aura. Gold looked at himself covered with this purple aura.

"Oh shi-"

Twilight started swinging her head like a metronome, making Gold hit the ground on one side of her and then being tossed over her only to hit the other side of the ground. After a couple of these pounds, Twilight stopped with him in mid-air. She jumped a little and covered herself in the same aura and forced herself to do flips in midair. She spun in the air, Gold going around her in the air as she spun rapidly. She suddenly stopped, a little dizzy, and landed on the ground. The momentum sent Gold harshly to the ground, with a pretty sickening thud. She picked him up with his magic one more time and flicked her head to send him flying, his back hitting a tree, and he slid down the tree.

"What in Eon was that!" Gold said from the tree.

"Just a little flank-kicking, that's all!" Rainbow said from the crowd, the ponies cheering for Twilight.

"That was flipping awesome." Aura and Unknown said, gawking at that flip move she did.

Pinkie randomly pulled out a drum and cymbal and did that musical thing for when a pun comes into play.

"I'm still up and kicking you know!" Gold said, getting up.

"You aren't doing much though! Come on Gold, it's just a pony!" Glimpse shouted, slightly taunting him.

"Fine...let's see if she can handle this." Golf huffed under her breath.

Gold put his hands back together, a blue orb forming in them. No it wasn't a Kamehameha, it was as usual, the Eon Blast.

"Eon Blast!"

The blast shot forward, directly at his target. The glorious blue beam of pure Eon energy being fired from Gold and directly forward. It stopped and nothing was left. Gold looked confident at first but realized what he was aiming for.

"Twilight?" Gold said, turning around and back again.

"Um...did he just?" Blade whispered to Glimpse.

"Hush." is all Glimpse said.

"Twilight, if you are hiding, show yourself! I'm kinda worried!" Gold said, anxiously looking around.

Nothing showed up. Gold got on his knees and tears started to form. Did he get lost in the moment and...killed her?

"...Twi...light...?"

Next thing Gold knew, the back of his head was hit from forceful kick and his head hit the ground unconscious.

"I told him no mercy..." Twilight said behind him, smirking.

Everyone and everypony was silent. And then, the ponies started cheering loudly, while the Mobians and other creatures present laughed their flanks off.

"Oh man, I thought that wouldn't happen!" Blade said through laughs.

"He thought he killed her and then just poof! Knocked clean cold!" Aura said, also laughing at the scene.

"He put his guard down for one second and look what happened!" Glimpse said, lightly chuckling.

Meanwhile, the ponies were all giving what we would call "brohoofs" to Twilight for her win.

"Twi, that was awesome! That spin move!" Rainbow complimented her for once.

"That was most impressive." Rarity said.

"I felt it was very one sided on the author's part." Pinkie said.

"That was the point! Epic and funny at the same time!" Unknown randomly popped in.

Everyone was chattering about the match, laughing and congratulating the winner, Twilight Sparkle. Gold was just laying face down in the field, still unconscious.

"Alright, let's calm down, we are still training." Glimpse called out. "I say lunch break while we wait for Mr. Beatbyapony over there to wake up and smell the defeat."

Everyone and pony agreed and got their food that they brought with them out. Twilight grabbed the lunch box that was packed by Aura and Applejack and walked over to the unconscious Gold and sat casually and started eating the grass sandwich that was packed in there. Gold stirred with his hand holding his head and looked to the side at Twilight.

"Owwwww, what happened?" Gold asked, still a bit dizzy from the fight.

"Simple, I won." Twilight said casually, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"No way, I must have...overworked myself! Yeah, so I passed out of exhaustion!" Gold said.

"I kicked you in the head with my hooves and you went out, simple as that."

"But...but..."

"No buts, only flanks, now eat your food before I kick you in the head again." Twilight said, handing the sandwich to him.

Gold quickly took it and started eating it. However, he instantly dropped it after a couple of bites.

"Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Pinkie by our lunch box by any chance?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, I was out here, kicking your flank. Why?"

"Hot sauce."

Gold started running around frantically, tongue in the air, wanting water. Unknown, Pinkie and Bright saw him running around and fell on the floor laughing, their prank had worked.

* * *

"Okay, I want one more individual fight, and then I got an idea." Glimpse said, the lunch break over. "Pinkie, got a good fight idea?"

"YES YES YES YES YES! HOW ABOUT GOLD AND SONIC!" Pinkie said, bouncing up and down.

Glimpse knew how dangerous this was and tried to change it, "Uh, I don't think Gold is up for another round."

"I can fight! All it was, was a kick to the head." Gold said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Thanks for the help Gold.' Glimpse thought sarcastically in his mind. "I don't think we should have them fight, sorry Pinkie." Glimpse said.

"PLEASE!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles and frosting and whipped cream and hot sauce on top?" Pinkie said, pulling off a puppy face.

"Alright, but you are paying the insurance bill when they kill each other." Glimpse muttered under his breath, getting quieter when he said the insurance bill part.

"YAYYYYYYY! GET OUT THERE, YOU TWO!" Pinkie yelled with excitement.

Gold and Sonic went into the field where everyone had been fighting and looked at each other. What was that in Sonic's eyes that Gold could see? Hate? Sadness? A loss of trust?

"Glimpse, I got a bad feeling about this. Like a bad aura feeling about this." Aura said to Glimpse.

"That's why I didn't want this to happen. This could be bad." Glimpse said, looking specifically at Sonic.

"I feel a very hot mixture of emotions in him, like boiling hot." Aura said, also looking at the hedgehog.

"I'm sure can handle whatever Sonic can do." Glimpse said.

"And what if he can't?"

"Then we have to intervene."

The combatants looked at each other, the hedgehog with hate, the fox with a bit of worry.

"Look, no hard feelings? I know that is hard, but this is just for training." Gold said to Sonic.

Sonic's expression didn't change for a moment before turning into his trademark grin.

"Yeah! No hard feelings!" Sonic said, taking a step forward with an outstretched hand.

"Oh good, I thought you were..."

Gold couldn't complete his sentence because Sonic had just ran forward and planted a strong fist right to his jaw. Gold went reeling back and tried to recover but was quickly met with a blue spin-dash ball right to his chest, sending him further back. Sonic followed up again by running forward and hitting Gold with a series of lightning quick punches and kicks before sending one more forceful kick to the gut, making Gold spit out some blood. Sonic was going to follow-up again, but Gold had his hand covered in Eon energy and punched him in the gut before Sonic could make a move. They both recovered and started doing a quick punch and dodge sequence before Sonic got a kick at the side of Gold's head. Gold got a bit dazed and before he could do anything, Sonic sent a very forceful kick to the back of his leg, a small crack being heard. This was Sonic's rage, the rage that has been slowly growing inside of him because of Gold had now exploded because of Gold's failure to save Tails. Gold collapsed to one knee because of his leg, and Sonic sent another kick to the side of his head, hitting him to the ground. Sonic pushed his foot down on the chest of Gold while he was down.

"Not so good now are we?" Sonic said.

"What...in the hell is your problem!"

"YOU! THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Sonic yelled at his face.

Sonic went into his ball form and revved up without moving, causing wounds to be scratched onto Gold's chest, making him bleed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!"

"I couldn't!"

"LIES!"

Sonic punched Gold right in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!"

"I said I couldn't!"

"You just wanted him gone, didn't you!"

"He's my best friend, why would I want him dead!"

"JUST TO PISS ME OFF! ALL OF YOUR LIFE HAS BEEN HERE TO PISS ME OFF! That's all you wanted in life is to be better than me, to make me look at you with envy! And now, you let Tails die, JUST TO ANGER ME!"

"Sonic, that's not true!"

"STOP..." Gold noticed the Sonic's back fur was turning black. "LYING..." Sonic's fur around his chest was now black as well. "TO ME!" Sonic now had the white eyes of the one and only, Dark Sonic.

Dark Sonic summoned a dark ball of energy and pointed right at Gold's face. He let the blast go, making an explosion where they were. A crater in the ground held Gold in it, heavily bleeding from the vicious attacks. Dark Sonic was above the crater, another dark ball of Chaos energy ready.

"NOW GO JOIN HIM!" Dark Sonic said in a dark tone.

"CHAOS LANCE!"

"AURA SPIN SLICE!"

"FUS RO DAH!"

Three blast of energy came forth and hit Dark Sonic, knocking him to the side. Dark Sonic looked to see the three figures of Glimpse, Blade and Aura there.

"Sonic, stop this at once!" Glimpse demanded.

"Don't you see that Gold wanted him dead! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!" Dark Sonic said, pointing in the crater.

"All I can see is your despair and hate." Aura said, able to track Sonic's emotions, even through the Dark form of him.

"Look what you are doing Sonic! You are about to kill your brother's best friend! Is that what he would have wanted?" Glimpse said, gesturing to the wounded Gold in the crater.

Dark Sonic glanced at the crater he caused and the injured one in it. Would Tails want this? He never really liked when Gold and Sonic would fight, even if it was just a playful argument. All their life, most of their life in fact was filled with arguments and small fights and overall bad emotions to each other, and Tails never wanted that. Sonic fell to his knees realizing this, but still in Dark form.

"I'm so sorry." he said quietly.

"Good, step one done. Step two, go to sleep." Blade said before hitting Sonic in the temple, knocking him out for now.

Glimpse slid down the sphere shaped crater to the injured Gold and helped him up. Gold let out a yelp of pain from his leg as he tried to stand. Glimpse helped him and started to walk with him to help him walk on the injured leg.

"Let's get back to everyone, I think my group training can wait for another day." Glimpse said, Blade picking up the knocked out Sonic.

"Sonic is going to learn to get over it, or he'll be hostile like this everyday." Aura mentioned.

"That's the problem." Glimpse said looking at the Sun. "Will he ever get over it?"

* * *

**Now that was pretty exhilarating. Capt I know I promised Xavier and Nia to be in this chapter but I think that this ending is better for now. For the group fight I got planned however, Xavier and Nia will be doing some awesome fighting. Aura, I'll be using more Aura moves during that group training fight as well. Just bear with me, please. I try my best.**

**Sonic has gone insane because of Gold's failure to save Tails, even though it wasn't possible to save him because of the Dark Eon shard in him. We had an awesome and kinda funny Gold and Twilight fight. Will Sonic get over it and make amends with Gold, or will their relationship as friends have a scar in it forever? In the next chapter...I don't know myself what I'll do next! Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review or whatever if you liked and as always,**

**EON OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17: One at All, All at One

**Hellllllllllllllllllllllo everybody! It is Gold the Fox, here with another chapter for you lovely people! Let's see who reviewed.**

**BADA55: I like the dark villains like Mephiles and Dark Sonic as well.**

**Aura: Give Gold some credit, he was emotionally barricaded because he thought she was dead. Plus, Gold was holding back. And Twilight is the most magical being in the group.**

**Glimpse: Thanks! We are going to have a group battle this chapter.**

**WinterBlaze31: Patience.**

**Werewolf: Lol, that would be hilarious if Spike did that XD**

**Newplayer100: Wow, I surprised you? Good. Yeah, Gold is kinda in a bad situation right now. It wasn't that funny, Gold was emotionally hindered and Twilight is the most magical being there!**

**Capt: Uh, whatever floats my Sandshrew? I feel like that is from an episode of Pokémon on TV... I have not watched it, like I said, not huge anime guy. Gold got his butt kicked by the Twilight Sparkle, it isn't that much of a fail!**

**Meteor: ITS NOT THAT FUNNY, ITS PERFECTLY FINE XD Yep, I like Dark Sonic :P**

**flutterlikeanangel: Why is flutter ignoring my story...**

**Maverick25: Ah, yes, you. I remember you leaving a review about the whole Sonic and Tails situation, and you brought up some good points in that review. But that long review you recently gave, just wow. That was one of the most inspiring and amazing reviews I've seen about me and the others like Glimpse and Aura. I'm, quite frankly, shocked at how much you praised us and what we have done. I'll tell you right now, Glimpse and Aura are thankful for your praise, but I think I'm the most affected. No need to apologize for the long review, you are one of those people who tells the honest opinion and makes me feel like I'm doing this right. A question that you asked yourself was why are people like me writing this, because it is awesome. My answer to that is because I love it. The characters, the interaction, the community it has, all of it inspires me to write. However, people like you, like Glimpse, like Aura, like Capt, like anyone who reads and reviews because they like the story, are the main reason I write. To entertain you to the best of my ability. I thank you for your awesome review.**

**Okay, now that's done, let's continue where we left off. By the way, I'm recommending a song this chapter, just cause I like the song :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 17: One at All, All at One**

* * *

With Glimpse supporting Gold as they walked with Gold's injured leg and Blade carrying the unconscious Sonic, they went back to the rest of the group, leaving the crater in the ground formed from Dark Sonic's rampage. They approached everyone, with Twilight and Rainbow immediately heading toward them.

"Uh, what happened back there?" Rainbow was the first to ask.

"Sonic went nuts on Gold, and this happened." Aura explained, gesturing at Gold.

"You alright Goldie?" Twilight asked, concerned seeing his wounds.

"I'm perfectly fine." Gold lied.

"Twilight, do you know how to set a leg?" Glimpse asked.

Before she could answer, Gold spoke up, "My leg is fine! Really!"

"Gold, you couldn't even walk here by yourself." Aura said.

"My leg is fine, see?" Gold said, before walking a few steps with a limp with no help, before violently falling on the ground, yelling out in some pain from his leg.

"Sure it is, like I was asking, Twilight, do you know how to set that?" Glimpse said, while helping Gold up again.

"Yeah, I can do that." Twilight said, with concern.

"Gold, don't you naturally heal or something?" Blade asked.

"I do in fact, but by the way it feels and hurts, my leg could be broken or shattered the bone. It'll take a while for it to heal." Gold said, sitting on the ground while Twilight was helping his leg.

"So, what's up with Sonic?" Rainbow said, pointing a hoof on the unconscious hedgehog, which Blade had put down.

"He's just unconscious, not hurt in any way it seems. Well, on a physical level anyway." Blade said, looking down at the hedgehog.

"What do you mean, on a physical level?" she asked.

"Well, Sonic is having a lot of emotional problems because of Tails, Gold found that out the hard way. Sonic got mad at Gold and turned Dark, and did that to him." Glimpse said to basically the whole group.

"He never told me any of this...he should have told me..." Rainbow said, feeling a bit left out.

"That's Sonic, he doesn't like to show any soft emotions like sadness and love, that's just his emotional complex. He'll be cocky and confident for the sake of others..." Gold said, wincing suddenly after Twilight moved his leg a little. "But he won't show his inner emotions cause he feels it'll impact everyone's mood. When it's just me however, he won't hesitate to show them, in this case, in the form of anger."

"I see..." Rainbow said, now having the whole picture.

"So, now what do we do, continue or are we done for the day?" Blade asked, looking at Glimpse.

"Well, Gold and Sonic are out of commission for now, but that doesn't mean we can't have other people train." Glimpse said. "How about we have a team fight?"

"Team...fight?" Aura said with a cocked head.

"Yeah, we have a couple of teams here. We have Bright and Snow, we have Xavier and Nia, and we have Blade and Ensis. They could work together to fight the other teams." Glimpse explained.

"Finally, some action!" both Bright and Xavier said.

"What did you seriously think the author would forget about you two?" Unknown said, breaking the fourth wall...again.

"Um...no?" Xavier said, a bit confused but not as much as Bright was.

"Exactly." is all Unknown said.

"Anyway...triple team fighting time, GO!" Glimpse said, and got out-of-the-way.

"I'm interested to see how the phoenixes fight." Aura said, standing next to Glimpse with his arms crossed.

"I'm interested in who is going to win." Glimpse said, watching the combatants.

"Yo, Snow, you ready to kick some anthro butt! Give me a hell yeah if you are!" Bright said to her sister.

"For once, HELL YEAH!" Snow said.

"So you can beat them and the humans can beat you, right?" Xavier said. "Team Human, represent!"

"You so did not just say that..." Nia said, slightly embarrassed.

"You can never break the bond of a married couple!" Blade announced to the other teams.

"That is the most cheesiest line I've heard you say yet..." Ensis said next to him.

"Cut the chatter and pick up a platter!" Unknown yelled from the sidelines.

"Will you please stop with the SpongeBob references!" Pinkie said, also breaking the fourth wall.

"FIGHT ALREADY!"

Bright and Snow took to the sky, wings wide and in front of the Sun. They both dive bombed at Blade and Ensis, Ensis expertly dodging them, and Blade let out a shout to falter their flight. Ensis gave a stat boost to Blade to increase his power, but she was brought to attention by a shuriken flying past her, cutting a tiny hair off of her fur. She turned around to see Nia throwing the metal stars and started throwing her own infinite daggers.

"Don't you think they should be using dulled weapons, this is training." Aura said.

"If they are good enough, the won't have to worry about them." Glimpse said.

Back to the fight, Ensis and Nia were still having their fierce sharp objects fight. Meanwhile, Blade was dealing with Snow and Bright, dodging them when they were swooping in with their talons.

"FEAR THE TALONS!"

Eventually, it was becoming very tedious so the phoenixes came up with a team attack. Snow and Bright covered themselves in a magic aura and started flying straight at Blade, Snow flying above Bright. They started to spin around each other mid-flight, creating a magic cone rocketing toward Blade. Blade brought out his twin swords and put them in front of him in an 'X'.

"Bring it you oversized pigeons!" Blade said cockily.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Bright said within the spinning cone.

The cone made from the phoenixes collided with Blade's crossed swords, producing sparks and pushing Blade back. Blade held his position trying to hold the cone back but it was getting tiring.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Through the swords, Blade unleashed his shout, making Snow and Bright unform the cone and land on the ground with comedic swirls in their eyes. Blade turned his attention to Ensis and Nia, still in their sharp objects throwing fight. Blade took one of his swords and threw it at Nia's direction, spinning past Ensis toward Nia. Nia controlled time in front of her to slow it down and caught and threw the blade into the ground. Blade was about to run ahead at her but felt a cold metal at the back of his head. He turned around to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him, Xavier the one on the trigger's end, also in angelic form.

"I suppose this means we win then?" Xavier said to Blade, gun still pointed at him, and Blade gave a nervous nod. "Good, bon voyage."

Xavier pulled the trigger pointed at Blade. Blade prepared to try to take a bullet to the head but didn't feel anything besides a small poke. He opened his eyes to see a little red flag was out of Xavier's gun, with the word 'Pow' on it.

"You seriously thought I was going to shoot you?" Xavier said with a smirk and reverted back to normal form.

"Even if you were, I could have survived it." Blade said.

"Eh, whatever, we win." Xavier said, walking back to the group.

"Yep, Xavier and Nia win that one. However, that was some good teamwork by Snow and Bright." Glimpse complimented the two phoenixes, who were suddenly awake.

"It was MY idea!" Bright gloated.

"No way, I came up with that!" Snow argued.

"Alright, alright, I think it is time I get some good training in. Everyone circle around me." Glimpse said.

Everyone present, including the ponies circled around Glimpse.

"I want all of you to go full force on me. One versus all, all versus one." Glimpse said.

"Nah, move aside."

Gold came up into the middle and lightly pushed Glimpse out-of-the-way.

"Excuse me?" Glimpse said.

"I want all of you to go at me." Gold said.

"Dude, you are injured. No one is going to fight you, let alone all of us." Aura said in the circle.

"Like I said, natural regeneration. I may not be at tip-top shape, but I'm well enough to fight." Gold said, bouncing up and down a bit.

"Gold please stand down, I don't want you to get anymore hurt than you already are." Twilight pleaded, also in the circle.

"Twi, I'm fine. Now let's go." Gold said, getting into a combat stance.

**(Play Satellite by Rise Against. Might not go well with the scene, but I like the song :3)**

"Gold, are you sure you want to do this? We aren't going to hold back, this is your decision." Glimpse warned.

"I'm sure as ever. Give me your all."

"You could get further injured..."

"Good, injuries are the mark of a fighter, now stop giving excuses and come at me." Gold said.

"All right, you asked for this..."

Snow and Bright immediately did the magic cone technique at Gold, Gold sidestepped it. Blade came with swords ready. Gold immediately covered his hands in Eon and blocked his swords with his hands. He took one of Blade's swords out of his hand and turned around to clash with Glimpse and his sword. Blade still had his other sword and swung at Gold, which Gold blocked with his hand without looking, still dealing with Glimpse and his sword. Glimpse took another swing at Gold, and Gold parried it, giving him an opening. He lunged forward, making Glimpse jump back as not to not get stabbed. Gold threw the sword the sword he stole from Blade into the ground making it stand up in the ground. Now having a free hand, he covered it in Eon and threw a punch at Blade's head, Gold still gripping his sword. He turned around again to see if Glimpse was attacking but he wasn't. Instead Gold got a hard buck in the stomach from Applejack and then a small magic blast from Rarity. Gold suddenly felt a hoof on his shoulder and reacted quickly only to see a rather innocent and frightened Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you don't need to fight you know..." Gold said with eyes of understanding.

Fluttershy didn't do anything except stare into Gold's eyes. The Stare.

"Ooooooooohh...shoooooooot..." Gold said, almost immobilized by The Stare.

Again, Gold could feel a hoof on his shoulder but couldn't react to it because of The Stare. He suddenly was high in the air with Twilight in front of him.

"Damn you and your teleportation." Gold said before Twilight gave a smile and teleported to the ground.

Gold started to fall, back toward the ground. He was wondering though, what was the purpose of sending him up there. Boom. He heard a boom high above him, but didn't see anything. That is until Rainbow rocketed downward with a trail of rainbow behind her. The boom was her doing the Sonic Rainboom, that's why Twilight sent him up there. Rainbow slammed her hoof into Gold sending him flying fast toward the ground. He hit the ground harshly, creating cracks in the ground. He still got up with a hand on his head, and got hit by Pinkie's party cannon, sending him flying. He quickly got up in some pain and saw Unknown a couple of feet from him. Unknown naturally opened a portal behind Gold, ready to send his attack back at him if Gold shot anything. Gold sent a single Eon orb at Unknown and immediately backpedaled into the portal behind him, coming out the other side, right in Unknown's face. He sent a kick at Unknown's gut and then a punch at his head. He sensed an attack coming from behind and turned around with a barrier, blocking a Chaos Spear from Glimpse. Aura came from behind Gold and sent an Aura Blade, hitting him in the back, also sending Gold at Glimpse. Glimpse kicked Gold, sending him back toward Aura. Aura hit Gold with another Aura attack, sending him again toward Glimpse. It turned into a little tennis match, Gold being the ball between Glimpse and Aura. However, when Gold was sent at Aura again, Gold reacted quickly and punched Aura with some Eon. He immediately turned around to Glimpse to be immobilized by a Chaos Bind. Snow and Bright came in with the magic team attack again, and hit Gold, sending him flying. Glimpse ran forward at Gold, sending a punch at Gold, making him fly back faster and further. Gold flipped himself over and skidded on his feet and saw Glimpse with sword drawn. Gold kicked it out of his hands with a precise kick to the hilt and then a roundhouse at Glimpse, which Glimpse dodged. They got into a high-speed close combat situation. This time however, Gold came out on the top, sending a low kick to Glimpse's ankle and then a boot to the chest. Glimpse was going to get up but Gold had an Eon orb at his head.

"What was that about me being injured?" Gold asked cockily.

Boom. Gold heard a boom behind him. It wasn't a Rainboom boom however. Gold knew that sound of a boom. Gold sidestepped a bit and kicked into the air near the ground next to him. His kick, or trip rather, made the blue blur that was rushing him to trip and skid onto the ground. Yes, it was Sonic. Gold immediately went to the fallen hedgehog and put the Eon orb in his face.

"Caught me once, won't catch me twice." Gold said to the hedgehog.

Sonic was dead silent. Gold offered a hand to Sonic.

"You cool?" Gold asked.

"I won't be cool with you ever again, you realize this right?" Sonic said, a bit coldly.

"I know you won't."

Sonic stared at Gold's hand and slowly took it, and Gold helped Sonic up.

"Your leg okay?" Sonic asked.

"Still hurts like hell, but I'm Gold the Fox, I can handle it."

"You are one cocky son of a fox, you know that?" Glimpse said behind them, now up.

"I gotta be cocky sometimes..." Gold said with a smirk.

"I think that's called, conceited." Glimpse said.

"Not really, like Twi said, it ain't cocky if it's true." Gold countered.

"Coming from the one who got his butt sent into next week by a purple pony." Sonic said.

"Hey, I was emotionally hindered! And she is good with magic! Give me a break here!" Gold argued for his pride.

"Alright, alright, good fight. Didn't think you would be able to do it..." Glimpse said.

"I told you, it's cause..."

"Yeah, yeah, you are Gold the Fox, I get it you are cocky." Glimpse said and Gold gave a laugh. "I think that is it for training, everyone go rest up." Glimpse announced.

* * *

It's been a few hours since the end of the training on Angel Island and everyone was settling down in their respectful living quarters, it getting a bit late. However, one couple wasn't inside but outside, laying on the green grass from the emergence of spring, staring at the night sky. Obviously, it was Twilight and Gold.

"And that one is the Big Dipper, and that one is Orion's Belt..." Gold was saying to his love, pointing at the constellations.

"I never knew this place had totally different constellations and star patterns than the ones of Equestria." Twilight said, gawking at the beautiful night sky.

Gold let out a chuckle at her amazement and continued to look at the sky.

"What is Glimpse doing?" Twilight asked curiously.

"He's inside typing something up for...well..." Gold said, not wanting to say the word.

"Oh right, that's in a few days, isn't it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, me, Sonic and Glimpse are making speeches." Gold said solemnly.

"Did you and Sonic kiss and make up?" Twilight joked.

"Kinda. It's gonna be hard for us to make up, it seems almost an impossibility." Gold said.

"I'm sure you two can work something out."

"I don't know Twi...I don't know..."

The two were silent again, staring at the stars again. Gold started humming a melody of a song that had something to do with counting stars, as they both enjoyed the starry night.

* * *

**Now that was an awesome fight! I told you Capt, more Xavier and Nia action! Next chapter, I'm not telling you what I have planned, HA! You'll just have to wait. And also, awwwwwww, GoldXTwilight moment. Well, I don't have that much to say here, so thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked this chapter, and other than that, as always...**

**EON OUUUUUUUUUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Note from the Dead

**Hello my fellow readers and friend! I have another chapter here for all of you and it's going to be a good one. Let's go to the reviews!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks, I liked the pigeon joke too!**

**Glimpse: I explained why you are making a speech already. NOW THE STARS IS MINE!**

**Twilight: No it's mine!**

**Glimpse: Whatever, we all like the stars! Sonic forgiving Gold is going to be a long and possibly impossible quest, if he ever decides to forgive.**

**Aura: There is times where Sonic and Gold will have to put aside their differences for the greater good. MORE LIKING THE STARS, YAY! Heh, stars, ironic.**

**Meteor: Gold can handle a lot of pain at one time because of Eon in his body, but not for long. Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying!**

**BADA55: Cute indeed. AHHHHH THE STAREEEEEEE!**

**Tail: YOU AND YOUR HUGE REVIEWS XD Yay, you're off hiatus! Your characters are awesome, don't degrade them saying they are saying the have little uniqueness, because it's not true! A true OC's uniqueness comes from the author, not the character. But thanks for the compliment!**

**Capt: Unknown didn't disappear! Isn't the Devil Trigger that blue arm thing in Devil May Cry? I'll have to talk about that with you, cuz I have little knowledge.**

**Newplayer100: Kinda stubborn but it's more like willingness to fight on.**

**Alex: SORRY! I'll try not to forget next time! **

**Werewolf: Why would Pinkie and Unknown shutting up make the story better...that's kinda rude if you ask me. Um...okay, random question that I have no answer for...**

**Maverick25: Gold can take a lot of punishment due to the Eon inside of him. Eon "liquid" in his blood and the ability to make a Eon "armor" from the Eon around him help him with the durability. I gotta make some kind of Eon Bible to explain some of this stuff, like a theory book.**

**Okay, let's get it started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs are owned by their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn **

**Chapter 18: Note from the Dead**

* * *

It was dead silence in a crowd, all wearing nice clothes for this occasion. Gray clouds were blanketing the sky, but not a single drop of precipitation fell on the ceremony. Most crowd members looked and listened in sadness, some actually sobbing lightly, and a couple who were letting tears flow freely. A stage was in front of them, a casket, a MC. The MC was Unknown of course, being a jack of all trades and just because of complete randomness. He had been the one to finalize Blade and Ensis's marriage, so ministering the funeral was almost necessary. The crowd was full of Mobians from all over Mobius who heard about the death of Tails, all paying their respects.

"We would now like to welcome a friend of ours to talk about Tails, Glimpse the Hedgehog." Unknown said, and then stepping off the podium.

Murmurs and whispers could be heard in the crowd about who was about to go up. Most Mobians on this Mobius had no idea who Glimpse was, being new and all. However, they kept quiet in respect for Tails. Glimpse got up from the front of the crowd where the closest people to Tails were sitting, like Sonic, Gold, the ponies, and the rest of the usual group. He stood on the podium and looked at the waiting crowd before him, with a slight sense of nervousness. He looked to his friends and saw Gold nod very slightly, some reassurance. He started to speak.

"Hello, my name is Glimpse. I know you may not know me very well, and for a good reason. I'm not from this Mobius but a different Mobius, far, far, away. I got here somehow and now am with these good people and you good people. But enough of me, and more of what we are here for." Glimpse said and then flipped a page on his speech.

"I didn't know Tails for a long time like some of these people before you have. I have to say, I'm saddened by not being able to know him more. He knew about machines well as I did, probably the one thing I did know a lot about was machines, and Tails had that passion as well. You may be asking yourselves, why is this nobody hedgehog talking about someone he barely knew for a week. The reason is because I feel everyone's pain. I've lost someone dear to me in my past and when Tails died, I felt like I did then. Helpless, emotionally scarred, and just in shock. My past hasn't been exactly been good, and I've lost many a people to evil, and now I feel like I'm reliving it again with Tails death. The point I'm trying to make is I know how it feels to lose someone. Even if you didn't know him for long, such as I have, you still get that feeling that you lost a family member. Tails was like a family member to all of us, even if you didn't know him, you still feel that pain." Glimpse finished and walked down the stage and sat back down, and Unknown went back up.

"Thank you Glimpse. Next, we have Sonic talking."

Sonic was sitting on the far side of the first row where everyone else was, two seats were empty next to him. He just wanted to be left alone for once. Nonetheless, he got up and went to the podium and spoke.

"Tails...Tails was my brother. Not biologically by a long shot, but to me and to him, we were brothers. It started with him finding my biplane and he fixed it up. I found him doing this and started asking questions. I heard his whole background and story. The kid did not have an easy life. I took him in. Helped him. Fed him when he wanted food. Gave him someone to look up to and someone to love in his horrible childhood. I even took him on some missions with me, and that basically started it. The more and more he grew, the more and more missions and runs I took him to, the more and more we grew as brothers. If you ever had to let a family member go, you know how horrible you feel. That's how I have been feeling for days now. And to say the least, I don't want to feel like this. It isn't what Tails would have wanted. One day he actually made me make a promise to him, that to no matter what, try to stay positive. That was a promise he made me make. And right now, I'm feeling like I'm breaking it. And that's bad, horrible. Because you should never, ever, break a promise to your brother." Sonic stopped and walked away, tears in his eyes.

"And lastly...lastly...we have Gold." Unknown said, getting a little emotional.

Gold came up to the podium like the other two and paused for a moment, trying to not to cry and ruin his voice and not be able to say the speech clearly. He started to talk.

"It would be a lie to say Tails had an easy life. His childhood was horrible for the most part, being called freakshow and other humiliating names. His first crush was taken from him." Gold said that last part with a grain of salt, knowing who took the crush away.

"He had another chance with love, but she too was taken away. This time by his own hand, him basically being forced to do it for the universe. He always has been in the backlight of things, sadly, and sometimes does not get credit where credit is due. But through it all, he tried to keep a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Why, or how, has he went through all this and still wants to be positive? One reason may be the hedgehog who just talked up here and how he impacted and successfully bettered Tails's life. Another reason is because that's what Tails wanted everyone else to do. To stay happy. He wants all to be happy right now. He wants us not to be sad for his death, but to be happy for his life and legacy he left us." Gold said.

In Gold's eyes, a man from the crowd rose up and raised his hand.

"Um, do you have something to say sir?" Gold asked nervously.

"Why didn't you save him?" the man said.

"Excuse...excuse me?" Gold said, sweat forming on his head.

"I asked, **Why didn't you save him Gold?**" the man said.

Another man stood up and said something, "Did you just let him die?"

A woman stood up as well, "You wanted him to die, didn't you?"

Gold was absolutely silent and frozen in fear at their statements. Continually, people started asking similar questions to him, his fear increasing more and more. Then he heard a quiet chant of his name that was getting louder and louder until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gold snapped his head at the hand, discovering it to be Unknown's.

"Um, Gold, are you okay? You kinda zoned out there..." Unknown whispered.

Gold looked back to the crowd in front of him. No one was shouting, no one was standing, but just the confused and sad faces of the crowd. Gold shook his head without an audible response and quickly went to sit down. Twilight looked at him with worry, but Gold just kept staring straight ahead at the stage.

"Thank you all for being here, we will now proceed with a procession to the burial site for our friend, Miles 'Tails' Prower." Unknown said, adjourning the funeral.

People got up and started taking candles some helpers were handing out and lighting and started walking out to walk to the burial site. The main group that we know and have been following led the back of the march, the casket being carried behind them. Twilight was still looking and Gold with suspicion and wonder at what made him zone out during his speech. Gold was still staring straight ahead, trying to forget about the vision he saw or why it did appear. He hoped it was his own mind that did that, and not someone else causing it. He didn't notice a Mobian walk sideways into the procession and deliberately walk and bump into Gold. Gold didn't really care right now if someone wanted to be a jerk and bump into him, but he did notice that he stepped on a envelope, the the passer-by must have dropped. He picked it up and looked at it carefully, turning it over. On the non-opening side, was a word, 'Gold', his name. He was about to open it but they arrived at their destination and Gold hid it in his tails. The procession stopped and the ceremony continued, until it was time to lower the casket into the ground. A few words were said and the casket started to lower into the dirt. A child hedgehog, no older than six, came running to the hole and threw a small toy plane into the hole. His mother came quickly and took him away, the child crying as well. Gold teared up seeing the contribution that was made, but was still wondering about the letter. The casket was fully in, and Sonic had the privilege to throw the first batch of dirt into the hole. The crowd dispersed afterward, some in emotional shambles, some just plain bawling after the service. Our main cast was left standing there.

"I would like some time. Alone." Gold said to the people behind him.

Glimpse whispered to everyone present that wasn't Gold and they all walked away, actually about to head back toward Gold's place to give Gold some time. Gold was left standing there, just staring at the hole. He then reached back, still staring, and grabbed the letter from his tails and looked at it. His name written on it, but he could swear it was a handwriting he could recognize. He opened the top of the envelope and was about to pull the letter out of the envelope but stopped suddenly. He closed it for now and put it in his tails, staring at the hole again. He did this for a couple more seconds before violently spinning himself around and shooting a Eon orb into the air behind him. Silence occurred, him now facing away from the hole. He turned quickly again back at the hole and shot another Eon orb, again hitting nothing.

"Oh, you have to be faster than that Gold."

Gold turned around again and started firing orbs, but hit thin air again. He turned to his left and fired, air again. He turned around, now facing right, and fired again. Air, again. He kept turning in different directions, trying to see if he could hit something. He got frustrated and built up Eon pressure in him and released it with a shout, a shockwave emitting from him. It actually hit something in front of him, right at the head of the hole.

"That was such a beautiful service, Gold." And you guessed it, Mephiles said.

Gold fired again at him, and Mephiles disappeared again. Gold sensed behind him and shot behind him without looking, hitting the crystalline hedgehog for once.

"I see you are not as naïve as before when sneaking up on you was easy." Mephiles said behind him and teleported back to the head of the hole in the ground.

"Tell me Gold, how does it feel to lose another loved one?"

Gold yelled and shot a blue laser at Mephiles, Mephiles moving his head a little to the left to dodge.

"That was fun to do, he looked so innocent when I stabbed him."

Gold yelled again in frustration and shot another laser, slightly to the right of Mephiles's leg.

"And that was just my first kill, I can't wait to kill your Twilight."

Gold yelled one last time and shot a laser again. It didn't miss and hit the top of one of Mephiles's crystalline quills, Mephiles flinching a bit at the sudden crystals being blasted off. Gold took the opportunity and shot Mephiles, getting him on the ground and then pinning him to the ground, with Eon right in his face. Gold was about to sink the Eon right into Mephiles, but Mephiles grabbed one of the crystals that Gold shot off of his head, and lunged forward, landing a stab to Gold's stomach.

"Now die like he did." Mephiles said, getting up and pushing Gold to the ground, who had a face of pain and surprise.

Gold started to bleed from the fresh wound, getting a bit on his belly fur and some on his hands from trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up from his wound and saw Mephiles with a much bigger and darker crystal in his hand, ready to stab Gold. Mephiles was about to sink it into Gold but a blue ball came from the side and hit him, the dark crystal falling out of his hand. Sonic, who had been the blue ball, picked up the crystal and threw it at Mephiles, getting it lodged in his arm.

"Would you look at this, Sonic saving Gold. How rich, you idiot hedgehog, he's the one that caused this and couldn't save him?" Mephiles said, basically ignoring the injury.

"No, you caused it." Sonic said seriously.

"Oh well, that's not what I see in you. But believe what you want, the result is the same. I'm going to get rid of this altercation in this arm now, but I'll be back for you all soon." Mephiles said, sinking into the ground in a black hole, with a dark aura surrounding it.

Sonic looked back at Gold, who was bleeding from the wound, and still was bleeding.

"Gold, get up now."

Gold wasn't really worried about the wound but was reading the letter that he had. He accidentally left a bloody thumbprint on it but still could read it easily.

"This letter...it was written by...and it says..." Gold said, getting a bit lightheaded from the loss of blood.

"Gold, stop and get up." Sonic said with little emotion.

But Gold passed out from loss of blood, not dead, just not awake.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGAR! WHAT WAS THAT LETTER! YOU WILL KNOW NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked, and as always,**

**EON OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19: Hidden Truths

**HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELO EVERYONE! I'm sososossosososososo sorry for the huge wait, my Internet at my house has been acting screwy for the past couple of days. But now I'm in a place where it works. Let's hurry with the reviews.**

**Glimpse: Yes, it is obvious, isn't it?**

**Aura: He is a little prick, isn't he?**

**Infamous fan999: I'm guessing you are BADA on the wrong account. CLIFFHANGERS ATTACK!**

**Meteor: Yeah he did, but Sonic still doesn't like Gold.**

**Maverick: Mephiles is sort of a troll sometimes lol.**

**Newplayer: I think the amount that Sonic cares is smaller than an atom, it's smaller than an electron!**

**Mathmagician: That would be an awesome plot twist, but alas, it isn't.**

**Alex: Yay for not forgetting! Again!**

**Capt: Yeah, definitely hurts. I'll have to do some research later.**

**Flutter: Sorry if I brought up painful memories!**

**Werewolf: Breaking the fourth wall is part of Pinkie and Unknown's character, get used to it.**

**LET'S HURRRY AND START IT!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 19: Hidden Truths**

* * *

Rainbow was sitting on the couch in Sonic's house. Everyone else was at Gold's house awaiting his arrival from the cemetery, but she wasn't. She knew Sonic wasn't going to go to his house after the events that have taken place. She also knew that he was going to need comforting after the ceremony, after all, they were hedgefriend and marefriend, or whatever you want to call them. She awaited, patiently for once. After about ten minutes of her sitting there and playing with some of Sonic's knick-knacks and other things, trying to keep herself busy, the front door slammed open. Lightning flashed outside, a storm was slowly moving throughout the day, and it had finally arrived. The flash of light made the sky light up a faint lightning yellow and also lit up the hallway from the door a bit, also producing the ironic crash of thunder. Sonic walked in, soaked head to toe, also carrying the unconscious and injured Gold, who looked even more soaked than Sonic did, his drenched tails were soaking up water like a sponge would. Rainbow noticed his entrance along with the sleeping Gold with him and rushed toward the door in a rainbow blur.

"What happened to you two?" Rainbow asked worried.

"Just get some medical supplies from that right closet please." Sonic said rather coldly, placing the injured fox on his couch.

Rainbow shot around the corner of the hallway to the closet and grabbed the red medical kit from the top shelf and raced back to the couch that Gold was on, which now had Sonic next to on a simple chair. Gold was still unconscious from loosing blood. Rainbow set the box next to him and looked at the small crystal embedded in Gold's stomach area. Sonic cautiously put his hand over the small dark crystal in the fox.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Rainbow asked, curious on what Sonic was planning to do.

"Quiet, I gotta concentrate." Sonic said, hand hovering over the crystal.

"You aren't planning on just pulling it out, are you?" she asked.

"I am, now can you be quiet for two seconds?" Sonic snapped at her, keeping his gaze on the wound.

Rainbow shut up then, and Sonic put his hand on the crystal in Gold, some blood oozing out from the sudden movement.

"Don't you think you should have taken him to...oh I don't know...THE HOSPITAL!" Rainbow snapped at Sonic, which made him stop.

"I assumed since both of us get into dangerous situations all the time and sometimes get injured, we could handle this on our own." Sonic said, still watching the wound.

"...that's bologna. Tell me the truth." Rainbow said after a moment of thought.

"What do you-"

"I mean that's not the reason you didn't take him to the hospital." she said.

Sonic was silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. It was the truth, there was another reason.

"I didn't want to take him because I didn't want to look bad, alright! There, I said it!" Sonic revealed.

Rainbow went silent, processing what he said, and the rumble of thunder played outside.

"I can understand cockiness, but this is just...conceited! The poor fox is hurt and you are caring more about your self-image!" she snapped at the hedgehog.

"Oh please, you would be caring about yours too! Don't preach to me about cockiness when you are the cockiest person I've met!" Sonic retaliated.

"Are you kidding! I'm way more caring than you will ever be!" she argued back.

"See there you go again! Turning everything into a competition!" Sonic pointed out.

"Is this what Tails would have wanted? You pointing out others flaws while you can't even see you own! Do you think he would want us arguing while his best friend is laying there, injured and bleeding!" she protested against Sonic.

"Don't you ever call Gold his best friend! He doesn't deserve that title for how things have played out! And don't you ever preach to me about Tails! I know what he would have wanted, and I'm going to stick to what I see fit! I don't care who you are, Rainbow Dash, and I don't care what any of the others think or say about what I do! Hell, if I wanted to, I could let Gold just die, right here!"

"Twilight and the others wouldn't let you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care if Gold has Twilight to love, I don't care if he has friends to care about, I don't care! He couldn't save someone close to me, so I won't save him! Now get the hell out of my sight!"

"Sonic, what is-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Rainbow got startled by his sudden shout and back up a bit before flying out the open door into the storm outside, tears in her eyes at Sonic's words, and planned to head to the others.

"WHAT ELEMENT OF LOYALTY YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!" Sonic yelled out the door, watching the rainbow blur dart across the sky, heading the direction of Gold's house.

Sonic turned around toward the couch.

"You are a real piece of work, aren't you?"

Yes, that was Gold that said that. Awake but woozy, he was awake.

"Shut it, and brace yourself." Sonic said, moving his hand toward the crystal.

Gold slapped his arm away from him, making Sonic look disgusted at him.

"I don't want to pain by having you help poor old me." Gold said, looking at Sonic with a face that read 'I want to punch you so hard right now'.

"Stop and get ready."

Sonic motioned his hand toward the wound again, but again was slapped away by Gold's hand. Sonic tried again but this time got slapped away and Gold put his other hand on Sonic's face. Gold flashed some Eon deep in his palm, producing a flash in his hand, and blinding Sonic. Sonic yelled from suddenly being blinded and tripped over his chair onto the hard ground. While he was rubbing his eyes and yelling, Gold got up in pain. He gripped the crystal embedded in himself and swiftly pulled it out, emitting a groan from the pain. He grabbed some wrappings from the medical kit and quickly wrapped his abdomen in it, while glaring at Sonic. When the patching was done, he started to walk toward the door but Sonic grabbed his ankle and tried to pull him down. Gold violently shook his leg to loosen the hold and stomped on the hand Sonic was trying to grab him with, Sonic yelling out from his hand being crushed.

"That was for Rainbow." Gold said coldly and sent a glob of spit his way.

Gold went his way out of the house, leaving the door open for dramatic effect. The thunder above him rumbled and the rain poured from the heavens, making everything wet and the sidewalks a dim shine, reflecting some of the surroundings in the puddles forming. Gold took one glance back at the house that he just left and looked back at the sky. He looked back down to the ground with a sigh and bolted toward his house.

* * *

Gold arrived at the door of his house and entered. Glimpse, Aura, Unknown, Blade, Ensis, Xavier, and Nia were sitting in the living room, some of them on the floor due to not enough seating.

"Gold, where have you been?" Aura asked.

"And what the hell happened to you?" Blade asked right after.

"I can explain in a little bit, where is Rainbow?" Gold asked, walking into the room and closing the door, leaving the storm outside.

"Uh, Rainbow?" Aura asked, confused a bit.

"Yeah, Rainbow, the cyan flying pony that can talk with the rainbow mane and tail, yes, I asked for Rainbow." Gold said, with a little sarcasm.

"She got here a couple of seconds before you, looking like she was going to cry. Her and the rest of the ponies are talking in the guest room." Glimpse said, pointing down the hallway with his thumb.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Gold walked past the whole living room scene and into the hallway. He walked down the long hallway to the room at the end, the guest room. He slowly opened the door with a creak to see the inside scene of the ponies all conversing, also comforting Rainbow, who was facing away from the door, sometimes shivering a bit.

"Gold, what happened to you!" Twilight said worried, also getting the other ponies' attention.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. I got attacked at the cemetery, and then got saved by Sonic, and then...I think Rainbow told you the rest." Gold reassured Twilight his safety, and explained briefly.

"Yeah, she did. Those things he said..." Twilight said, looking back at Rainbow.

"I know. Hey, Rainbow?" Gold said to the pegasus.

A sniffle was heard from her as she turned her head slightly toward the fox who said her name.

"Ye...yeah?" she said faintly.

"Are...are you crying?" Gold asked.

"NO! I am not! I'm Rainbow Dash, I don't cry!"

"It's fine if you are, everyone and everyPONY cries."

"...well...I was...a little..." she admitted.

"And that's fine. Now I want to tell you what you just experienced wasn't Sonic. As much as I hate to admit it, that wasn't him. That was another side of Sonic that rarely shows itself. And most of the time it comes out because of me. You can be mad at him, or you can forgive him, that's not my choice to decide. It's yours. Understand?" Gold said, all the Mane 6 staring at him as he made his speech.

"Understood." Rainbow said, wiping away some snot from her crying.

"Good. Now can everypony come into the living room. I got some talking to do." Gold said and left the room, the ponies eventually following.

The living room was pretty packed with the addition of the ponies into the room, but they managed to fit everyone and everypony in by having some ponies sit on the Mobians laps. Sorry Aura, you know what is coming. Applejack had to sit with Aura and Twilight with Gold, and that in itself gave barely even room for everyone. But it worked out.

"Alright, everyone comfy and snug?" Gold joked.

Sounds of approval rang out, with some groans added in from the tightness of the space.

"Good, well, everyone is probably wondering what happened to me. Well, while being alone at the cemetary, I got attacked by you know who. Almost got finished but Sonic came in for the save. And then..." Gold started to explain.

"Speaking of the hedgehog, where is he?" Blade asked.

"He's...keeping to himself right now. Also, another thing to mention is this." Gold said, bringing out the letter from Tails.

"A...letter?" several people said at once.

"Yes, a letter. I got it from someone when they bumped into me during the procession. I'll read it to you." Gold said, opening the letter.

**(Pretend Tails is talking while Gold is reading the letter)**

_Dear Gold,_

_ If you are reading this, then something terrible has happened to me. I've been holding onto this letter ever since the close call in one of the wars we fought against Eggman. I've delivered this to you via an anonymous deliverer. Don't try to track him or her down, it doesn't really matter. Anyway, this letter was made to give you something if you needed it in my absence. Something has probably arisen darker and more evil than we have every fought, you wouldn't be getting this letter if there wasn't. Go to my house to my room and find that picture of us on the dresser. Behind it is a button. Press it. You will find something I have been keeping safe for you for when you needed it. Don't be mad I've been hiding it from you, but I'm sure you won't. Like I said, if you are reading this, I'm probably dead. Don't grieve, don't cry, just do what you do best Gold. Be you._

_ Your best friend, Tails_

Gold put the letter back into its envelope and stared into space.

"Tails, had a letter ready for when he was going to die?" Blade said, slightly surprised.

"Him and Sonic were always getting into dangerous situations that could end in death, he knew it was imminent someday." Aura said.

"Accepting of death, good trait to have." Glimpse added.

"So, I'm guessing we are off to Tails's house?" Unknown said.

"Of course, Gold is already gone silly!" Pinkie said, pointing at the open door with her hoof.

"We better go see what is there." Glimpse said to group and they were off to the house of Tails.

* * *

Gold had already entered the house and started walking toward the hallway. He stepped on a piece of porcelain on the ground, cracking it further. Gold looked back to see the pot that held Tails's rose on the ground shattered into pieces. The rose it was holding was nearby, resting normally on a small pile of dirt. Gold picked up the flower with the dirt it had and placed it on the coffee table in the middle of the room, promising himself to fix it later. He walked into the dark hallway that had no lights on. He flicked a nearby switch and overhead light turned on, illuminating the entire hallway. He walked past the small bathroom Tails had in his house and past the one guest bedroom he had. He peeked into that guest bedroom and saw a few small pictures. That room, it was almost like home. When Gold was up all night working with Tails or just plain hanging out, it wasn't abnormal to find himself sleeping in that guest room the next morning. 'Good times.' Gold thought to himself and moved on. The last door on the left of the hallway was Tails's room. Tails himself rarely went in there, the basement and workshop basically transformed into his place of relaxation and recreation, sometimes crashing in the living room after a long day of working on projects. Anyway, Gold opened the door and saw the room. It was a standard room, the standard size, with a standard bed that had yellow blankets and sheets with a white pillow. A little model airplane was resting on the nightstand, with a alarm clock next to it, not plugged in. At couple feet away from the foot of the bed was a four drawer wooden dresser. And on top of it, a single picture. Gold walked into the room to look at the picture. It was a picture of Gold and Tails standing in front of a new plane Tails had finished with some help from Gold. Both of them were smiling at the picture, reminding Gold of all the good times. Even in the picture, Sonic was way in the background, with a silly expression on his face, basically photobombing the picture. Gold stared at the good memory implanted in the picture frame and wrapped his hand it, feeling the back of it for the button mentioned. He felt a small bump and pressed on it, with a satisfying click telling him the button was pressed. Suddenly the sound of pneumatics came from behind Gold. Tails's bed lifted up vertically into the wall, revealing a hatch that led down into the ground. Gold walked down the metallic stairs into the secret hatch. The room was almost completely white with a white shiny tube in the middle of it. Gold took one step off the stairs and suddenly a beep sounded in the room.

"Target identified as Gold. Welcome Gold." a robot voice sounded.

"Hi." Gold said with a chuckle.

"Like talking to robots?" Glimpse said from behind him, with Aura, Blade and Unknown right with him.

"Yeah, I do." Gold said with some sarcasm.

"Hello Gold." a very familiar voice said.

"Tails?" Gold recognized the voice as his deceased friend.

"Yes Gold, this is my voice. My recorded one, but mine nonetheless." Tails's voice said back.

"How are you answering me right now!" Gold said, turning his head every which way.

"I've made a supercomputer from some gum and paperclips, I can do anything with science, remember?"

"Right, until it blows up." Gold said with a smirk to the invisible voice.

"Well, you know me. Anyway, time to explain why you are here, this is why." Tails's voice said.

The white tube in the middle of the room opened, cutting in half. Now in the middle was a blue sapphire looking shard. It was little longer than someone's forefinger, and looked kinda like the jewels above a Sims character, but blue and almost completely see through. It radiated a blue shine.

"Tails, is that..."

"Yes, it is."

"Can I ask what exactly it is?" Blade said, getting a closer look.

"It's something I have been kept hidden for when Gold needs it. Something that can turn the tables no matter what is attacking us or the people. This is an Eon Shard. It is part of the Eon Master Emerald that was shattered thousands of thousands of years ago. In it, some of the power equaling the power of the Master Emerald, but instead of Chaos, it is Eon. It's yours to use now. It's yours to fight with now. Use it like only you would Gold." Tails's voice explained.

"I could have explained that whole thing myself, but okay." Unknown said with shrugged shoulders as Gold was reaching his hand to the Shard.

He grabbed it and it immediately flashed a bright blue for a couple of seconds in his hand, then went back to a dim blue glow. Gold squeezed the small Eon Shard in his hand, focusing on it.

"Thank you Tails."

* * *

**The Eon Shard, a piece of the legendary Eon Master Emerald, or Eon Emerald for short. How will this change anything? How can it be used! What is next for everyone? **

**Time for you guys to make a difference. It is your choice here. In the chapter, Gold says it is Rainbow's choice to forgive Sonic for snapping at her like that. But actually it is yours!**

**Rainbow: HEY!**

**HEY IS FOR...UH...PONIES! Oh wait, you are a pony, crud. It is your decision and both can have an influence on the future. Should Rainbow forgive Sonic with little hesitation or should she not really forgive him just yet? Both choices have consequences and results, so choose!**

**Anyways, thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked, and as always...**

**Pinkie: Wait!**

***sigh* What is it Pinkie?**

**Pinkie: I got a couple of stories to shout out! Newplayer100's new story, Fan-Fiction Crossover: Alternate Dimension, and Meteor's sequel, History of Meteor X! GO CHECK BOTH OUT!**

**Also, check out everyone who reviews this story, cause all of them deserve it! Like I was saying...**

**EOOOOOOON OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20: Blazing Overturns

**Hello everyone and everypony! Gold here with another chapter of Darkened Dawn. We got another character coming in this chapter, but it isn't a OC! Actually it was a request from a friend of mine, but don't worry, everyone will get their screen time still. To the reviews.**

**Aura: It's fine. Just remember to log out next time XD I didn't forget about the idea.**

**Glimpse: That's one for slow recovery!**

**Flutterlikeanangel:**

**Rainbow: I'll listen to it in a little bit.**

**Wait, when did you get here?**

**Rainbow: Beats me.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks!**

**BADA55: I actually did read that story XD That's two for slow recovery, I guess...**

**Meteor: You are welcome! Yep, the Eon Shard.**

**WinterBlaze313: Three for slow recovery!**

**Tail: Four! Don't worry, I'll get them back in, just be patient, got a lot of characters and plots I need to go over.**

**Newplayer100: There is some more explaining of the Eon Master Emerald this chapter. I like making Sonic an a-hole sometimes XD I'm gonna count that as the first of the forgive choice.**

**Capt: Yeah, it can be powerful. Two for forgive!**

**Mario21275: Don't be lazy XD Six for slow recovery! YES EON SWISS ROLL!**

**Werewolf: Like Tails said in the letter, he wanted to keep it for when he needed it most.**

**Okay, it's pretty obvious which side won. It's gonna be a slow recovery for Sonic and Rainbow, if any recovery at all. Bad side of that, Sonic's other relationships with people like Gold are gonna take longer and may lead to bad situations. Good side, if Sonic and Rainbow do make up, it'll be a deeper connection between them. Okay, here we go! OH WAIT! Forgot to mention, along with the added character, we have a new pairing! Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 20: Blazing Overturns**

* * *

"So, Eon Shard, what does it do?" Blade asked as they were walking out of Tails's room, the secret hatch being closed by the bed going back to its normal position.

"I actually don't know." Gold said, staring at the blue crystal shard.

"You are the master of Eon, yet you don't know what it does?" Aura asked questioningly.

"All I know is how it is a shard, I had to read about it in my training. The ninth Eon Warrior, can't remember the name of him, but, he actually had the full Eon Master Emerald with him. He became corrupted by outside forces and used the Emerald for nefarious deeds. Ionia saw this evil he was doing came down and shattered the Emerald, spreading shards everywhere. She banned the Eon Warrior to the depths of darkness, never to be seen again." Gold explained the story.

"That sounds like a really cliché story of a good guy turning bad guy." Unknown added.

"I guess, I don't know. All I know is that it is really powerful." Gold said and reached back to put the shard in is tails for safe keeping.

"Are you sure putting an extremely powerful shard of energy into your tails is exactly safe?" Glimpse asked.

"Perfectly safe. What crazy person would go digging in my tails with getting an Eon orb to the face?" Gold said as they walked into the living room.

They entered the living room to see the Mane 6 waiting, with the exception of one of the ponies.

"Um, hey?" Gold said, seeing them all there.

"HEY!" Pinkie yelled.

"Correction Pinkie, hay." Twilight said on the opposite side of the couch.

"What difference does it make, they both sound the same when we say it, the only difference is how they are spelled, which doesn't even matter to us since we are speaking it, not writing it. The only people that can read our speech is the readers, and I'm sure they don't even care which way it is spelled." Pinkie explained, getting a bit scholarly there.

Twilight opened her mouth to contort to her speech but closed her mouth with nothing to say.

"Owned." Unknown said, giving a high-five or hoof or whatever, to Pinkie.

"Anyway, we have a slight problem. I need room for my dresses and fashion stuff, and I can't be living in a cramped room the whole time with everyone else in it." Rarity complained.

"Rarity, no pony cares-" Applejack was saying, getting a bit annoyed with Rarity.

"No, wait, she's right AJ. Everyone can't live in my house or anyone else house." Gold said, stroking his chin in thought.

"What do you propose?" Glimpse said to the thinking fox.

"The ponies move back into the basement in here. We take shifts everyday watching the house. No pony leaves the basement for any reason, and...wait...speaking of ponies not leaving, where is Rainbow?" Gold noticed.

The other five ponies looked around but saw nothing.

"She was with us when we came over here..." Twilight said, looking around.

"I think...she went outside for a fly..." Fluttershy said in her normal quiet voice.

Gold's ear twitched toward outside and could hear a faint sound of arguing, more or less. And he knew exactly who it was. Gold burst out the door without question and looked at the scene. Indeed, it was he anticipated, Rainbow was hovering slightly off the ground looking straight at the face of Sonic.

"Hey, how's the hand feeling." Gold said to the hedgehog, with a serious look, not a smirk.

Sonic turned his head from arguing with Rainbow to look at the serious fox, "I don't know, why don't you check for me."

Sonic lunged with his fist at Gold's face but was easily dodged by Gold. Gold grabbed his outstretched fist and twisted it, contorting his arm in a weird way, Sonic howling in pain.

"Now, while I have your arm like this, would you like to apologize to both of us?" Gold said while twisting his arm a little more.

"I'll go to hell before apologizing to you!" Sonic yelled.

He twisted himself around from Gold's arm hold and used his other hand to send a punch at Gold's face. Gold reeled back and was hit into a tree when Sonic came flying at his gut in ball form. Gold hit the tree with his back hard and slid down to the ground. He was going to get up but Sonic already ran over and stomped his chest until he was laying on the ground, and then Sonic placed his foot on Gold's chest, trapping him to the ground.

"First, I'm not apologizing to you after what you did, or should I say FAILED to do. Second, what right do you have that you can just waltz into his house and do what you want." Sonic said, speaking down to Gold.

"The ponies need someplace to stay, they can't all be in one house without it being to cramped." Gold said on the ground, through gritted teeth.

"I don't care if they need to go anyplace, they can sleep on the-" Sonic was about to talk rudely about the ponies again but was shot off of Gold by a rainbow blur.

Rainbow was know on top of Sonic, flailing her hooves at Sonic's face. She landed a few blows right to his face with her hooves before getting tossed to the side by Sonic. She landed skidding on her hooves and looked back at the hedgehog with fierce determination.

"No one says anything about my friends without getting hurt afterward!"

She flew at Sonic but Sonic quickly reacted and caught her with his hands and sent her back the way she came. She skidded across the ground from the quick counter by Sonic, kicking up grass and dirt from how fast she was going. Twilight on the sidelines with everyone else took a step forward, wanting to confront Sonic but was blocked by Glimpse's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Glimpse said to her.

"Why not, he just hurt Rainbow!" Twilight argued.

"I have to agree with her Glimpse, this is getting a bit out of hand." Aura said, on the other side of Glimpse.

"Gold and Sonic will fight each other like brothers do. Interfering makes it worse." Glimpse said.

"This isn't just some sibling rivalry Glimpse. With how powerful both can be, they can be seriously injured." Blade chimed in.

"Trust me, they both are used to getting hurt. It'll be their fault if they get hurt. This isn't getting out of hand." Glimpse countered.

"Whatever you say..."

Back to the fight, Sonic was about to turn around to deal with Gold again, but Gold was already up and tackled Sonic to the ground, raising one hand and holding Eon in it.

"Oh, so you like hurting ponies, huh? Well, maybe I like hurting hedgehogs." Gold threatened.

"You can't hurt me, you don't have the moxy!" Sonic said under Gold.

"Oh I don't? Well, just wait what happens when-" Gold was cut off by a fiery blast to his side, the blast exploding on contact.

Sonic just lied on the ground with crossed arms, "I'm waiting."

Gold slowly got up from the blast and looked at his shoulder to see it on fire. Gold's eyes widened as he pat down the fire on his arm and looked to who attacked him. He was met with a fist covered in flames to the face, sending him onto the ground. He looked up to see a purple cat with her hand covered in flames as they danced around her hand, pointing at Gold.

"I don't know who you are or why you are attacking Sonic, but I feel that it isn't good." she said to him.

Back on the sidelines, "Okay, now is it out of hand!" Aura said, frustrated a bit.

"Okay, fine. Hold Gold down from attacking again and I'll get the hot kitty." Glimpse said, moving forward a bit.

Everyone looked at him funny when he called the cat hot.

"You know! Cause she is using fire!" Glimpse said.

"Riiiiiiiiiight." Bright said in the crowd as Glimpse went in.

Glimpse went into the battle and threw the cat off-balance and they both faced each other with outstretched palms, Glimpse holding Chaos, and the cat holding fire. Aura meanwhile was with Gold, Gold leaning on the tree behind him and Aura standing in front of him. Gold looked a bit over Aura's shoulder to see a certain hedgehog stomping toward him.

"You may want to watch behind you." Gold said pointing behind Aura.

"Don't worry, no one can sneak up behind me." Aura said before throwing his arm behind him with a closed fist, hitting Sonic right in the face, knocking him out and Sonic falling flat to the ground.

"Alright, we all cool?" Glimpse said looking specifically at the cat in front of him and Gold.

Suddenly, Glimpse felt movement coming from behind him and turned his head to see Rainbow flapping her wings furiously, obviously trying to get to the unconscious Sonic. Luckily for him, Applejack had a hold of Rainbow's tail with her teeth, keeping her in place.

"Alright, NOW is everyone cool!" Glimpse yelled out.

"Peachy." the cat said seriously in front of him.

"Hey, Mrs. Whiskers, what's up with attacking me!" Gold called from the base of the tree.

"What did you just call me?!" the cat said angrily and was going to take a step toward Gold but remembered the hedgehog with Chaos in his hand in front of her.

"Gold, I suggest you shut the hell up." Glimpse said aside to Gold. "Now, you, you got a name?" Glimpse asked the purple cat in front of him.

"Her name is Mrs. Whiskers!" Gold shouted from the tree again.

"Permission to hurt?" Aura said, turning his head toward Glimpse.

"Granted." Glimpse said, and Aura stepped on one of Gold's tails, sending a wave of pain up Gold's spine.

"Seriously, of all places, why my freaking tails!" Gold said, shutting his eyes from the pain.

"You should be thankful, there is an easy sensitive target I could have stomped on." Aura said, which made Gold back up a bit toward the tree.

"Alright, now again, your name please." Glimpse asked, rather nicely.

"I'm Blaze, princess of my world and guardian of the Sol Emeralds." she explained herself.

"Ah right, Blaze. Now I remember you. Sonic told me about you when you came here. Shame I couldn't be there with you guys, I could have easily matchmade you and Sonic." Gold joked.

"You might want to check your tails, you fox." Blaze said.

Gold turned his head to the right to see one of his tails was on fire on the end. Gold's eyes widened as he blew on the end of his tail, extinguishing it like a candle.

"By the way, name's Gold. And don't mess with my tails." Gold said angrily toward Blaze.

"Can I get two seconds without an interruption!" Glimpse yelled and Gold shut up. "Now then, Blaze, why are you here if you are princess on another world."

"I got sent here by the Sol Emeralds. Saw this Gold character attacking Sonic, so I took action." she said.

"Alright. Gold it was defense, no hostility, got that?" Glimpse said, looking sternly at Gold.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Aura, you can leave Gold alone now." Glimpse said and Aura backed away from the tree Gold was laying against. "Alright, let's all calm down. I'm assuming no one is hurt, with the exception of Sonic, he kinda deserved it. Now, I think we should execute this plan of Gold's. Gold and everyone else go chill for a bit, you all need it. First shift goes to Snow and Bright."

The phoenixes heard their name be called and high...winged each other? I guess. They flew into the house, four of the Mane 6 following.

"Twilight, that means you too. And Rainbow." Glimpse said pointing at the door.

"I can stay with Gold and you. I can handle myself." Twilight said, putting her hoof down in protest.

"Yeah, I agree! We can handle ourselves!" Rainbow agreed.

"Look, I know you can. We want you to be safe though. There is no telling where he could attack." Glimpse said.

"I'm not going down there." Twilight said, looking away from the door.

"Twilight, please do it. I don't want to see you getting hurt. I know you can handle yourself, I've witnessed it first hand." Gold said, still sitting at the tree.

"Yeah, and got your butt kicked by her!" Rainbow said, which made Gold shoot a glare at her.

"Yeah, she did. But still, anything can happen out here." Gold continued.

Twilight gave a sigh or defeat and said, "Fine. But if something happens to you..."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, don't worry about me." Gold reassured her.

She gave him a small smile and walked into the house.

"Uh, Rainbow, you too." Glimpse said gesturing toward the house.

"But, but, but, but-"

"No buts, only flanks. Now get your flank in there." Glimpse said, still gesturing at the door.

"Please." Gold added.

Rainbow looked at them both with furious eyes before trudging into the house angrily, slamming the door behind them.

"Ponies." Gold said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

**Inside the house...**

"Alright Snow, time to raid the fridge!" Bright said before flying into the kitchen.

"Uh Bright, we shouldn't be raiding Tails's fridge. We should be watching the ponies down there." Snow said, spreading her wing to point at the elevator.

"Relax sis, they are perfectly fine. Come on and live a little." Bright said, before tossing a swiss roll at Snow's way.

"I guess one won't hurt..." Snow said, opening the package with her beak.

* * *

**In the elevator...**

"Twilight, we should have stayed up there!" Rainbow argued to the lavender unicorn.

"I know, but they want us to stay safe. Which is weird considering they are in danger as well but are only caring about our safety." Twilight said.

"Ah think it's something called kindness, maybe you should ask Fluttershy about it." Applejack said, also in the elevator.

"What?" Fluttershy said, completely bliss to the situation.

"Look at the bright side! We get to hang out in an awesome basement and have parties twenty-four seven!" Pinkie said, jumping a bit in the elevator.

"It is a pretty awesome basement..." Rainbow admitted.

"Exactly, we can just sit down and relax..." Twilight said.

The doors opened up to the basement but something peculiar was there. About five feet from the elevator doors was a mirror, taller than the ponies' height with small dark crystals around the edge.

"Would you look at that mirror! It's simply marvelous!" Rarity gawked at the mirror.

"Something seems off about that mirror..." Twilight said looking away a bit.

Suddenly the mirror flashed white in their faces. All of the ponies eyes flashed white for a second and then returned to normal.

"What the hay was that about!" Applejack said.

A black orb of energy came out of Applejack's head and went through the mirror. It did the same for the other ponies, the black orb coming out of each of them and going through the mirror.

"Twilight, what did that thing just do!" Rainbow asked Twilight, her being the smartest of the group, and Rainbow was actually a little fearful.

Suddenly, Pinkie fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled and ran over to her side.

One by one, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and even Rainbow fell into unconsciousness. Twilight looked horrified at her fallen friends before getting hit in the face by a magic blast of the sorts. It was a knockout spell that had been used on her friends but Twilight was able to stay awake for a second longer. She could see a pony, with a dark purple coat, almost bordering on black. It had a mane almost exactly like her own but the pink streak was replaced with a pitch black streak, and had red eyes. Before she fell into unconsciousness like her friends she heard a voice.

"Let the darkness inside of you reign supreme..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! What even happened to them? Will they be okay? I gotta thank Aura for the mirror idea, give him some credit, he gave it to me a while ago and I finally got around to it. Anyways, I'm feeling exhausted for some reason so thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review please, and as always...**

**EON OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Dark that is the Past

**Hello everyone, I have decided to do a third chapter in a row for Darkened Dawn, I'm having too much fun with it! In other news, 200 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! I can't believe that I have 200 reviews! I remember when 100 seemed impossible! I have thank yous at the bottom, but let's get to the reviews.**

**Captain: There might be a happy ending to the conflict. You will have to wait and see. I get it how Pinkie defies logic, but I had to put her unconscious for the sake of the story. Or we can just say she randomly fell asleep because she felt like it.**

**Aura: Maybe...maybe...Glad you liked how I executed it.**

**Meteor: Sonic wasn't really expecting Aura to see him XD Glimpse didn't shout at the ponies, more or less the entire group. What happens next? Read and find out...**

**Tail: Too bad it wasn't an...EON SWISS ROLL XD Dark Twilight Sparkle, or in other words, Twilight Darkle. HA PUNS ARE FUN! Review whenever you can.**

**Glimpse: Yeah, Sonic is really having some issues. I thought you would like that part XD I'm not that much of a genius, lol.**

**Newplayer100: DRAMATIC GASP! Sonic is kinda coo-coo in the head right now.**

**Werewolf: True, trouble could be coming. And no, I have never seen it.**

**Maverick2519: Sonic is kinda going rogue I guess, he still has that hero complex, he just doesn't have a good attitude. I actually regretfully agree with the deadweight sentence, they are kinda being deadweight for the group to care about and targets for Mephiles. I'm gonna try to fix that in the future. Mephiles wants to see Gold suffer before he outright kills him, plus Mephiles usually waits until Gold is alone to attack. And don't reveal it, even if it is obvious, lol.**

**Mario21275: Kinda used the swiss roll lol. I love me some good cliffhangers XD**

**Flutterlikeanangel: What suggestion did I take...**

**BADA55: I think you mean several darkness ponies. I can use that idea somehow.**

**Alright, a part of this chapter is dedicated in celebration to a friend of mine. He wanted something as a sort of celebration and I'm gonna allow it since I can fit it in. To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 21: The Dark that is the Past**

* * *

"She didn't really like you saying they should stay there." Glimpse said.

They were still outside after what happened with Sonic. A little recap from last chapter, the ponies had been sent into the basement of Tails's house to be safe, with Bright and Snow taking first shift. After that happened, most of the crew went their separate ways. Aura and Unknown had carried Sonic back to his house and then split, Unknown, Nia and Xavier going back to their house, slightly saddened by the fact Pinkie wasn't there anymore, and Aura went back to Gold's house. The only people still outside Tails's house was Gold, Glimpse and Blaze.

"I know she didn't but it's for the best. If we have them split apart like before, they are more open. At least if they are all together they can use the Elements to fend off anyone for a bit, and by then the person on shift would be down there or getting help." Gold explained.

"Good point. Now let's see here, how's being a princess on another world like?" Glimpse said, turning to the purple cat with them.

"A pretty pretty little princess!" Gold joked.

"Sometimes I feel like the whole world is on my shoulders." Blaze answered, ignoring Gold.

"I think I know that feeling." Glimpse related to Blaze.

"Hey, me too!" Gold chimed in.

"No, you don't." Blaze and Glimpse said at the same time.

"Gold, you have no idea what having an entire world counting on you is like." Glimpse said bluntly.

"I'm the only Eon Warrior, the world does depend on me!" Gold argued.

"You have Sonic, you have...never mind, but you probably have many other Mobians here that help you defend the world. For me, I was the only one." Glimpse argued against Gold.

"Plenty of incidents on this planet could have destroyed this planet if I wasn't here!" Gold said his comeback.

"Oh what, Eggman? Sonic and company have handled him plenty of times without you."

"I had to defend people from Mephiles."

"Mephiles, sure, he's a problem. But try defending the world from Dark Gaia empowered by the Chaos Emeralds and then come back and tell me that you've felt like the world was literally on your shoulders."

A literal fire sparked between them making both of them jump back and look at Blaze.

"Arguing doesn't make any of your situations any better." Blaze said, looking at Gold and then at Glimpse.

The fox and hedgehog looked at each other and then looked away, slightly ashamed of themselves of their argument.

"Now, when and how am I getting home? Like I said, my world needs me." Blaze said.

"Oh no you don't, you are in this cause as much as everyone else is." Gold said, taking a step forward.

"I have a world depending on my presence. And I got the Sol Emeralds to watch over, I can't stay here." Blaze argued.

"You fought with me and attacked me, and you seem to be good at it. You crash the party, you join the party, like Glimpse here." Gold said, pointing at Glimpse at the end of the sentence.

"Well obviously he is staying here and helping, he has no where else to go!" Blaze argued.

"That's going a bit too far." Glimpse said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I have a world to go back to and take care of." Blaze kind of apologized.

"You are staying here and helping out a little bit with shifts and if something happens." Gold said, finalizing her stay.

"You know, you are one stubborn fox." Blaze said rather simply.

"Tell me about it." Glimpse said.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, but sometimes you are. Anyway, now what do we do?" Glimpse asked.

"Well, the shifts are based on six-hour shifts and Bright and Snow are guarding now, and next is Blade and Ensis. We might as well go home." Gold figured.

"Well if I'm staying here for a while, where do I go?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I know Blade and Ensis have a spare guest room now that Fluttershy is with everypony else." Gold answered.

"What, you don't want me to stay with you? You scared of a little fire?" Blaze teased Gold.

"No, I'm scared of you leaving hairballs all over my house." Gold said with a smirk.

"...I should set you on fire for saying that to my face." Blaze said with a deadpan expression.

"Gold, it's not like she's a common house cat." Glimpse said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh so you mean I can't throw a ball of yarn and she will chase after it?" Gold said with another smirk. Gold then sniffed the air and smelled something burning. "Do you guys smell that?"

"If you are talking about your tails on fire, then yes." Glimpse said with a chuckle.

Gold looked back and saw one of his tails on fire again and started shouting and panicking, patting the fire down. After it was out, the tip of one of his tails was slightly singed.

"Okay, fool me once, shame on you. Do it twice, shame on me." Gold said with some vinegar toward Blaze.

"I'll do it again if you test me." she warned.

"Do it three times, then you are officially that guy...or girl." Gold said.

"Can we just get a move on and show her where she is staying." Glimpse said.

"As long as she stops putting my tails on fire, then yes. Let's go." Gold said and started to lead the way to Blade and Ensis's place.

They walked with some brief conversation on the way, but mostly Gold and Blaze were talking. Glimpse was mostly silent. The tiny argument he had with Gold had brought up some bad memories of the final moments in his own world. Dark Gaia, and what he had to do, and her...bad memories were resurfacing.

"Hey Glimpse, you alright back there? Getting silent on me." Gold said over his shoulder, him and Blaze were up ahead of Glimpse.

"Yeah, just thinking." Glimpse said, still thinking about it.

But a strange thing happened while he was thinking, a voice that wasn't his own appeared.

_Hello there Glimpse, _it said.

'Is this my conscience?' Glimpse thought.

_Oh no, this isn't your conscience. I hope it isn't anyways, if it is, then something is wrong with you, _it said.

'Who am I talking to?' he thought.

_Oh Glimpse, you have such a tragic past, _it said.

'How do you know about my past?' Glimpse thought.

_Oh, I can see into your mind like I can see into that pathetic fox's head, _it said.

With the mention of a pathetic fox he knew exactly who the voice was.

'Get the hell out of my mind now!' Glimpse shouted in his mind.

_It's quite nice in here, plus I've got great entertainment by means of watching you fail your pathetic planet over and over, _it said darkly.

'Get out of my memories.' Glimpse said in his mind.

_How about we watch it together, relive the precious moments, _it said.

And then a picture popped into Glimpse's mind without him doing it. It was like he was watching a movie in his mind, only he had not been the one to put it in there. The picture started moving, now turning into a movie. It was a movie of Glimpse in his own world, fighting off a squadron of Dark Gaia's minions by himself.

_Oh look, how brave you are, _the voice said.

In the movie in Glimpse's mind, Glimpse had just ripped off the head of one of the minions with a swift kick to its head.

'You see that? When I find you, that's what I'm going to do to you.' Glimpse said in his mind.

_Oh, I'm scared now. Despite you being able to do that, you still failed. I was going to show some more footage to mock you, but let's skip right to the good part, _the voice said.

The clip of Glimpse beating on some minions disappeared and a new clip took its place. It showed a magma pit, on one side of it was Glimpse and right in the middle of the pit was Dark Gaia **(I believe it's the Final Boss Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed from Glimpse's description in his story, correct me if I'm wrong)**. Glimpse in the clip was now near the entrance with Dark Gaia's hand right behind him. Glimpse knew what was about to happen and tried to close his eyes on the outside world, but the image still played in his mind. Then the sound of a stabbing, like a knife going through a person, resounded in his mind. The image, Dark Gaia stabbing his best friend, Carly, through her chest with its long fingers, Carly saving his life. **(if you want more details about this, go check out Glimpse's backstory story, it's way better described than I have it here) **

"CARLY!" Glimpse yelled out loud over seeing the image again, getting Gold and Blaze's attention.

"Glimpse, what was that about?" Gold asked in reality but got no answer as Glimpse was deep in his mind because of the memory replaying and the voice in his head.

_Oh, that has to hurt, for both of you, _the voice said.

"SHUT UP!" Glimpse said aloud again, the rest of the memory still playing in his mind.

"Glimpse, what is wrong with you?" Gold asked another question but got ignored again.

_Oh such a wonderful thing for me to watch, to watch you fail and have your friend taken from you. It kinda reminds me of when I took that fox's father away, _the voice said evilly in his head.

The memory kept playing, Dark Gaia's hand rising up while Glimpse was holding Carly in his arms. Then in Glimpse's head, another sound was echoed in his head, however, it was a voice.

_P-please Glimpse, d-do it f-for me, _a female voice said in his head, a voice he recognized as Carly.

_And then, she died in your arms. How sad, _ the voice said in his head.

On the outside world, Glimpse had stopped walking and was holding his head while the memory played in his head. Gold and Blaze were looking back on him, getting a bit worried at his behavior.

"Does this happen often with him?" Blaze asked Gold.

"First time I've seen it, stay cautious." Gold warned Blaze.

'GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!' Glimpse screamed in his head.

_Why, it's fun to see you mourn and get hurt emotionally over her and your world, _the voice said.

Glimpse thought for a minute before answering the voice in his head.

'I completed her promise to leave the world if something was going to happen. I didn't fail her promise.' Glimpse said in his mind.

_One simple promise doesn't mean you didn't fail. Look you are still failing your world, look ahead of you, _the voice instructed him.

Glimpse looked ahead of him to where Gold and Blaze were standing but all he saw were two Dark Gaia minions instead of Gold and Blaze. Glimpse lost his temper and fired a Chaos Lance at one of the minions, who was actually Gold. In his eyes, the minion dodged the energy and stood. He fired at the same one, it dodging again. He kept firing and it kept dodging as the voice talked in his mind.

_Your world is still failed Glimpse, and you still can't save it, _the voice said.

"I can still save it!" Glimpse said out loud, not even caring since the only things near him were two Dark Gaia minions.

_So hopeful that you can, when you really can't. It interests me, if you were made to kill, why did you make friends in the first place, _the voice asked in his head.

"I wasn't just some weapon! I was her friend!" Glimpse yelled out loud.

_Maybe if you stuck to what you were meant to do, she would be saved, _the voice said.

"She taught me that I wasn't just some weapon, that I could be something else! She wanted me to do things besides kill!"

_Oh Glimpse, it all could have been avoided if you just stayed a weapon. In that retrospect, her death is ALL YOUR FAULT, _the voice yelled at the end, shooting some pain into Glimpse's head.

"SHUT UP!" Glimpse yelled, still shooting Chaos at his target, almost not paying attention to where he was aiming, almost like it was automatic.

_I shouldn't shut up when it's the truth Glimpse, _the voice said darkly.

"It isn't the truth! She sacrificed herself for me!"

_...alright Glimpse, if you aren't just a weapon, then WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING YOUR FRIEND!_

Glimpse put his full attention back onto what he was shooting at and found something disturbing. It was Gold on one knee, wounded a bit from taking a few hits from Glimpse, it wasn't the minion he thought it was.

"Gold?" Glimpse said, with a calmer voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't ask." Gold said while getting up slowly.

"Did I..."

"Yeah you did, don't worry about me, what's wrong with you?" Gold asked, while getting up rather uneasily.

"There was a voice in my head...and, and, it showed me stuff from my past...and..." Glimpse said, not wanting to remember the moments.

"I'm gonna take a stab into the dark here and guess Mephiles was in your head?"

Glimpse gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, that's happened to me once or twice. Really hurts inside doesn't it?"

Glimpse nodded again.

"What even happened in your past?" Gold asked cautiously.

"I don't want to recall the whole thing again Gold..." Glimpse pleaded.

"I think with you attacking me out of the blue, I deserve to know." Gold said, crossing his arms.

"You really want me to go through it again?"

Gold gave a slight nod, a little hesitant with his nod.

"Fine...remember when I told you my world was destroyed? Well it was destroyed by Dark Gaia, and I was made for the reason to fight against it. Well that's what I was supposed to be. But I met Carly, who was my best friend. She taught me stuff I didn't need to know as a soldier, stuff that normal people would do. She taught me some reading and writing, some other things that have to do with fun, and she really grew on me as a friend. One fateful day, it was time for me to go against Dark Gaia. I fought against it and I almost was finished but Carly...she...she saved my life...and she made me promise to leave that world if something were to happen...and then...and...she died...in my arms..." Glimpse explained, getting a little teary at the end.

"I'm...sorry to hear that..." Blaze said, reminding them she was still there.

"Yeah..." was all Glimpse could say.

Glimpse looked over to Gold and just saw him looking at the ground in a blank stare.

"And...Mephiles, he...made you relive that whole experience..." Gold muttered slightly.

"Pretty much down to the last detail."

Gold was silent but was slowly clenching his fists to a ball until they started shaking from him clenching them.

"Hurt me and my past, I can deal. But hurt my friends, that I can't deal with." Gold said, looking down and said it with clenched teeth.

"Gold?" Glimpse asked.

"I'm...fine. Let's get Blaze to Blade's." Gold said, before walking in the direction of Blade's house, the two others following him.

They walked almost in dead silence to Blade's and they arrived. They explained what was happening to Blade about Blaze, said their good-byes for now and went to Gold's house. With Blaze she was being introduced to the house.

"...and the bathroom is second door on the right, and the kitchen is obviously right there..." Blade said, showing her around.

"Blade, make sure you actually show her where she is staying!" Ensis said in the living room with a giggle afterward.

"Yeah, I know!" Blade said, opening the door to the guest room. "And this is where you are staying. We cleaned it up a bit since Fluttershy liked to have animals in here."

"Great, thanks." Blaze said, stepping into the room.

"No problem, just don't scratch on the curtains." Blade said in the doorway with a smirk.

"You too with the cat jokes!" Blaze said, sitting on the bed slightly aggravated.

"I'm just saying! If you want, I can give you a scratching post..." Blade continued the jokes.

"THAT TEARS IT!" Blaze said annoyed and snapped her fingers and Blade was engulfed in a huge flame that luckily didn't catch anything on fire.

Blade just stood there with crossed arms and shrugged at Blaze, despite being on fire.

"I think a certain cat is angry after having some water on her." Blade said with a smirk in the inferno.

"...this is going to be a loooooong stay."

* * *

Back with Glimpse and Gold, they arrived at Gold's humble abode and opened the door. It was slightly weird for them to not have Twilight to talk to, it was like she was part of the house now that she stayed with them, but now she was gone. Glimpse was hungry from accidentally fighting with Gold and went into the kitchen to get a sandwich. Gold meanwhile went and jumped on the couch, exhaling a breath of relief for being able to lay down and could almost take a nap but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Gold sighed heavily and got up and opened it and received a surprise he didn't want to see.

"TWILIGHT! I thought Snow and Bright were watching you!" Gold said, slightly annoyed at the two phoenixes for not watching her.

"I can teleport out of there you know." Twilight said, very bluntly in fact.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You need to stay safe with the rest of the ponies! I don't want any of you hurt!" Gold pleaded.

"I can handle myself Gold, the rest of the ponies can too." she said.

"Wait, did something happen to you! Your pink streak is almost black!" Gold said, noticing the pink streak that was normally in her mane and tail was gone.

"I...I...fell into some mud and got dirty! I must have forgot to wash it off!" Twilight lied.

"Well, you should get that washed off before you go back to Tails's house! I don't want you out in the open!" Gold said sternly.

Suddenly, Twilight shot a laser from her horn at Gold's feet, making him jump back in utter surprise.

"I can handle myself I said." and she walked past the confused and shocked fox and went into his room.

Glimpse looked at Gold's shocked face and then back at the door that was in Gold's room where Twilight went and then back to Gold.

"What the hell was that about?" Glimpse asked.

"I have no idea, but do ponies have those times of the month?" Gold slightly joked.

"Funny, but seriously, what was that about?" Glimpse wondered, both of them completely oblivious to what really just walked past them.

* * *

**Oh Gold and Glimpse, so oblivious. Obviously I and you guys know what was wrong with that Twilight. Or should I say Twilight Darkle XD And don't believe for a second that she is the only one. The others will start popping up and until then, when will our heroes realize what has happened? I got some awesome plans for the dark ponies. That was a very emotional and somewhat action kinda chapter. But I hope you enjoyed.**

**ALRIGHT 200 REVIEW THANK YOU TIME! I'm gonna have the Pinkies help me out in this, so here you go! FROM THE DEEPEST PIT OF MY HEART, THANK YOU ALL!**

**WinterBlaze: Thank you for your awesome reviews and for reading this!**

**Werewolf: You will always be my first reviewer and I'm very thankful for you reviewing every chapter! Thanks a lot! **

**Marvelous Magician: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Pinkie, you next!**

**Pinkie: Okie dokie lokie!**

**Pinkie: Maverick2519: You critical and to the point reviews are huge help in Gold fine tuning what he does! Thanks for reviewing with good detail, and thank you for that awesome review you gave a while ago! You deserve a cupcake!**

**Yes he does! Next!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: You have been sticking with me for a while now, and I've been sticking with you for a while! I thank you for reading and reviewing a bunch, and I hope your success keeps on growing. Pinkie, next one!**

**Pinkie: Righty-O! Meteor: Gold has to thank you for putting Gold in your stories, you are an awesome writer! He has enjoyed giving you advice and thanks you for reading and reviewing! We both hope your success grows!**

**Thank you Pinkie, I'll take it from here!**

**Alex: You are a good friend of mine and I absolutely love your story and thank you for putting Gold in your story! Thank you for reading and reviewing, sorry if I forget your reviews sometimes, and remember, YOUR BROTHER AINT GOT NOTHING ON SONICXMLP!**

**Mario21275: Even though Gold didn't make it into your stories, you are still sticking with me, which is awesome! Your reviews make me laugh, like the Eon Swiss Roll XD Thank you for reading and reviewing and I can't wait to see more of your work.**

**Newplayer100: Your work is awesome and I SUPER DUPER appreciate you accepting Gold into your stories. Your OC is the first to be able to control some Eon force besides Gold, and I'm proud to give you that achievement! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!**

**Tail: I know you, you are that reviewer that leaves hilarious and ABSOLUTELY THE LONGEST reviews, which is a good thing! Your OCs are hilarious in the reviews and you putting in Molestia at one point was annoying but absolutely hilarious! I thank you for letting me use your OCs, and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Captain: I think you know how much I appreciate you. You review everytime and still read even if your OCs aren't a big part of the chapter. You have been reviewing a lot of people on here and we all appreciate you guiding us in the right path! Thank you for all that you have done!**

**BADA55: My first person to ask about putting an OC in, that is a thing I will never forget! Blade and Ensis in the reviews are always funny and you have given me some awesome ideas that I like using! Thanks BADA also for putting Gold into two of your stories! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Aura: Aura, you have given so many awesome ideas to all of us and I thank you for that. I thank you so much for putting Gold in Lost Souls, and I can't wait for more of that and Seeds of Insanity! I thank you for letting me use Aura and I thank you for being plain awesome, lol! Thank you for reading and reviewing, and MAY THE POWER OF THE EON BE WITH YOU!**

**Glimpse: Ah, Glimpse, Glimpse, Glimpse. I have to say honestly, I don't think I would be typing this if it weren't for you. Your stories still inspire me to this day even though I've written a lot. Us two are probably two of the newest writers on here, but we both have been doing really well. You are an awesome friend to me and I thank you for everything you have done, your stories, allowing me to use Glimpse, giving me awesome ideas, and helping me throughout it all. I think the thank you is implied, and all I have left to say is, LET THE GG CONNECTION LIVE FOREVER!**

**If I missed anyone, IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS SORRY BUT I GIVE MY BIGGEST THANKS TO YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY AND FOR READING AND REVIEWING ME AND FOR STICKING WITH ME TO THE END, LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT, AND AS ALWAYS, THIS ONE IS FOR ALL OF YOU,**

**EOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	22. Chapter 22: All Fired Up

**Hello everyone, Gold here. Again sorry for the late chapter uploads, been busy for a bit. Time for another chapter, let's get to the reviews!**

**Glimpse: YES, LIFE IS COMPLETE I MADE GLIMPSE CRY XD You are becoming a big star here.**

**Captain: What didn't you do! Right, forgot about the Eon guns...It's the truth, Unknown=OP**

**Aura: Dawnstar Night eh? Good name. Gold isn't that injured from Glimpse's accidental rage, so don't worry. I thought it was ironic I used your line XD**

**WinterBlaze: It's alright, one missed review is okay. Tell Zero to hold your horses about Tails! Jeez!**

**Werewolf: I don't even know what that is...moving on...thanks!**

**Maverick: Yeah, I think criticism is really helpful to me. At first I kinda get depressed that I missed something or could have done something better, but the criticism helps me correct it. The Eon lore stuff was really a simple idea that grew over many years. I agree with the canon thing, it is just that sometimes you have to keep some canon in or else it gets too...all over the place. Expanding into my own stories, what do you mean by that? Like a real book? And the Twilight thing, not all hedgehog OCs ship with her. Aura is with AJ, Blade can be paired with Fluttershy, and Glimpse is actually not paired with Twilight in this story. I don't know why I picked Twi as Gold's love interest, it just seemed to fit in. AND THAT WASN'T A SEXUAL JOKE XD**

**BADA55: Yeah Blade, watch out for that backhand from Blaze. **

**Newplayer100: You are welcome! Glad you like Gold to have around.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Welcome! Yay for 20% cooler!**

**Tail: I know right! Um...okay XD TROUBLE TROUBLE TROUBLE XD **

**Mario21275: I inspired you! I did? Wow, that's awesome! That means a lot that I can inspire someone. OOOOOOOOOOO NEW STORY!**

**Okay, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 22: All Fired Up**

* * *

After the weird incident with Twilight, Gold and Glimpse assumed she was in a bad mood for some reason, possibly over Gold telling her what to do. For a couple of hours, they did nothing but relax, Gold slowly healing after Glimpse attacked him accidentally while watching some television. Glimpse meanwhile went out back to do some light training with Chaos, aiming attacks at the strong tree in the backyard that Gold would use during training. As Glimpse trained, he remembered something.

"Hey Gold?" Glimpse yelled from the backyard.

"Yeah!" Gold yelled back from inside on the couch.

"Where did Aura go?" Glimpse asked while walking inside, tired of yelling from outside.

"Oh yeah, Aura. Thought he came back here." Gold wondered, remembering Aura was still in their group.

"I have no idea where he is now though..."

* * *

"Applejack, you shouldn't be out of that basement." Aura said, walking along with Applejack at his side.

"Trust me partner, Ah am perfectly safe. You don't need to worry about anything." Applejack reassured her hedgehog companion.

"After you show me where you found this shard, I'm taking you back." Aura said sternly.

"Aura, Ah'll be fine. And Ah can be with you if Ah don't go back." the pony said, being slightly flirty with the last sentence.

Aura got a bit nervous at the little flirt she gave but concealed his emotions.

"Riiiiiight. So are you sure you found an Eon Shard in some random cave, or was it just some random rock." Aura asked.

"Ah'm the Element of Honesty, you can trust what Ah say, Aura." Applejack said to him.

Aura could see she was lying, which was very, very odd considering that she was the Element of Honesty. Aura was going to say something but then had a better idea. The idea was to see where this was going. If it was a trap, then something was up. Or maybe it was a kind of joke from Applejack, but still, it would be very strange.

"Well, there it is." Applejack pointed a hoof toward a granite cave entrance that went down.

"Well, if there is an Eon Shard down there, it is going to help tremendously. Now AJ, I want you to go back to Tails's while I explore this. I don't want you getting hurt." Aura said, still a bit cautious.

"I can count on me, partner! Ah'll stay outta harm's way just for you."

Aura nodded at the comment and jumped into the cave to search. On the surface, Applejack started to walk away back toward the suburbs where everyone's house was at. However, something was up. There was nothing out of the ordinary in the air or ground, and nothing wrong with anyone. Only one thing was amiss. On Applejack's cutie mark, one apple had a bite in it, and another was brown.

* * *

"Probably hanging out with Applejack in the basement or something." Gold assumed.

"Speaking of love interests, what's Twilight doing?" Glimpse asked.

"I don't know, she locked my door from the inside." Gold said with a sigh.

"Seriously?"

"Serious."

"Dang, she must be really pissed at you then." Glimpse said.

"Yeah, I don't even know what I did!" Gold complained.

"You locked her and her friends in the basement." he reminded Gold.

"Well, yeah, but it was for her safety, and she's acting like she doesn't even care!" Gold complained further, a bit saddened by this fact.

Glimpse put his hand on Gold's shoulder in reassurance.

"Ah, don't worry about it, she just has to calm down a bit. Now speaking of ponies in basements, we should go to Blade's and tell him it is his and Ensis's shift." Glimpse said.

"Yeah, it is their turn, isn't it? Let's go then."

"Race?"

"What's the point if we both run at the same speeds?"

"How do you know what our speeds are?"

"...I think Pinkie is giving me her abilities..."

And they ran off to Blade's house.

* * *

They arrived and were stopped by a random scene happening at the door of Blade's house. Fluttershy was there and was violently pushing Blaze out of the door, while Blaze was cursing and yelling as she was getting kicked out. When Blaze was outside the door, Fluttershy slammed the door shut in Blaze's face. Blaze got fustrated and lit her hands on fire and was going to swing at the door, but her arms where stopped by Glimpse grabbing her shoulders.

"Easy there, hot stuff." Glimpse warned.

"That pony deserves a-wait, what did you call me?" Blaze said, realizing what Glimpse said.

"Uh, uh, you know, hot stuff, cause you are on fire! Yeah, that's why!" Glimpse said, a bit nervous.

"Riiiiiiight." Gold said with a grin and got a hard punch to the shoulder by Glimpse. "OW!"

"Serves you right. Anyway, what's going on here?" Glimpse asked Blaze about why she just got booted from the house.

"I was just setting up the guest room for myself when that pony-" Blaze started to explain.

"Her name's Fluttershy." Gold interrupted.

"I don't care. Continuing, that pony burst into my room and told me to leave. And she was like...like...screaming! I would have punched her right in her-"

"Careful now." Gold warned.

"Fine. I would have done something if Blade and Ensis were telling me not to hurt her. I don't know what her deal was." Blaze said, mad at the pony that was Fluttershy.

"Okay, so first, why is Fluttershy here! I thought Snow and Bright were watching them! And two, Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness and the quietest pony I have know, YELLED at you?" Glimpse asked confused.

"Remember, Fluttershy could have went to the hangar at Tails's place and escaped there. Bright and Snow wouldn't be able to detect her." Gold said.

"And yes, she yelled at me." Blaze answered simply.

"Alright, we need to talk to them." Glimpse said and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Blade yelled from inside and moments later came and opened the door.

"May we come in and talk?" Glimpse asked.

"Yeah, sure, I think we do need to talk." Blade said, opening the door wider for them to come in.

"KEEP THAT STRAY FELINE OUT OF HERE!" a voice yelled from a room inside.

"Wow." Gold gawked at the comment, obviously Fluttershy's.

"Yeah, she's a bit rowdy for some reason." Ensis said from the couch and everyone sat down.

"So, first, it is you two's turn to watch the ponies." Gold said.

"We figured it would be our turn soon. Do you know how Bright and Snow did?" Blade asked.

"From the ponies showing up like Fluttershy and Twilight-" Glimpse started to say.

"Twilight is out too?" Blade said, surprised.

"She teleported out and is currently at Gold's house in his room, which is locked from the inside." Glimpse explained.

"Ooooo...someone is getting the cold shoulder." Blade said, looking specifically at Gold with a smirk.

"She's just a bit mad at me! She'll get over it." Gold said, waving his hand like everything was fine.

"You better hope she does or next thing you know, you got Twilight and Glimpse." Ensis joked, making Blade laugh with her.

"Funny." Gold said with a serious sarcastic attitude.

"Yeah, real funny." Glimpse said with the same attitude.

"I agree with Blade and Ensis, this is funny." Blaze said, chuckling a bit.

"That was a one time thing, alright! Don't remind me!" Gold said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright, we are just playing with you. We should get going then." Blade said, calming down.

"Well what about Fluttershy?" Glimpse asked.

"What about me!" somepony said behind Glimpse, making him jump a bit and turn around quickly.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Glimpse asked with a pointed finger.

"When your hairy rat's butt was talking I came out here." she insulted Glimpse a bit.

"What was that!" Glimpse nearly yelled.

"Glimpse, how about we deal with our anger later and go to the basement and drop Fluttershy off." Gold said, ending what could have turned into a nasty argument.

"Alright, but no freaking rodent comments." Glimpse said, glaring at Fluttershy.

"Whatever you say...rodent." she said as she started to fly in the direction of Tails's house.

Glimpse was going to go do...violent things to her for saying that, but was held back by Gold and Blade because one person wouldn't be able to hold his rage. Once he had simmered down a bit they started to walk to Tails's house.

* * *

They arrived to see Snow and Bright sleeping on the job. Normally you would think they would spazz out on them. But luckily for the two phoenixes, they didn't know Bright and Snow didn't go in the basement. So instead, Gold and the group figured they were overworked. Gold poked Bright's wing to wake her up but nothing happened. He did it again, and this time Bright's eyes shot open and she started flapping her wings furiously in different directions.

"AH HA! MEPHILES! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" she shouted.

"Bright, it's us! Calm your wings!" Gold said, dodging random wings being flung at him.

Bright calmed down and looked at the group and nudged Snow to wake her up as well. Unlike Bright, Snow woke up peacefully with no wing flapping.

"Your guys time is up. Blade and Ensis are up now." Glimpse said.

"Well, great!" Bright said and was about to fly outta there as quick as possible but was called by Gold to stop.

"Hold on a minute, I gotta give you your job evaluation." Gold said with a slight smirk.

Bright and Snow took a gulp knowing they hadn't been down there for a while. The actually did check once and luckily the ponies were sleeping. But they hadn't checked since.

"Al...alright..." Bright said and landed right in front of the door.

Gold and his company went into the mass elevator and opted to go down to the living space. Unlike the other times, they knew to hold on to the bar to avoid flailing in the fast elevator. They halted to a stop at the bottom and a ding rang from the elevator, telling them that they arrived. I bet you are all expecting something bad to happen right now, but nah. The doors opened and the group peeked inside to see...four sleeping ponies, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie were all sleeping.

"Good...all of them actually listen." Gold said, directing the comment to Fluttershy with them.

"I can go where I want I don't need to listen to you!" she said and flew out of there, leaving everyone in shock.

"Damn it Gold, now she's gonna be hiding somewhere!" Glimpse said angry.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Alright look, we can worry about Fluttershy later. Right now, it's our turn to watch everypony." Blade said, before something arose.

"Alright then...make sure no more of them leave." Gold said as they got into the elevator to go back up.

"We will be checking in every once and while, we promise." Blade said as they went up the elevator.

Back in the basement, however, the ponies weren't asleep. The four ponies mentioned above were all awake but yet asleep at the same time. The REAL ponies were asleep on the couch like Gold and company, but they weren't asleep, but unconscious. Two of the mentioned ponies, Rarity and Rainbow, came walking from the rooms on the side, but these weren't the real ponies. Rainbow's normally multicolored mane and tail were now a grayscale rainbow, black replacing the red and the subsequent colors becoming lighter and lighter til it got to a white replacing the violet. Rarity had dirt in her normally clean and curled mane and tail.

"So, they believed they were asleep. Just like we wanted it." the fake Rainbow said.

"Yes, they are actually unconscious." the fake Rarity said.

"No duh. Anyway, with that out of the way, are you gonna teleport us to meet with the other two." fake Rainbow said rather impatiently.

"It's my teleportation spell, go get your own!" fake Rarity said selfishly.

"Seriously, we planned this, let's not waste it."

"Oh alright, only this once. Oh, Pinkamena watch over the place for us will you?" fake Rarity said to the air.

In the dark corner was the Pinkie clone, with little pink in her and her mane and tail deflated to near straightness. The evil and twisted pony known as Pinkamena. Hearing her name, she got a bit excited of what she could do.

"No experiments though!" fake Rarity yelled again.

"Awwwwww, but I just sharpened my new tools!" Pinkamena complained.

"No experiments or cutting or anything!" fake Rarity said over her shoulder to Pinkamena but then back straight ahead with an evil grin.

"Yet."

* * *

**PINKAMENA, RUN FOR THE HILLS! The rest of the Dark Mane 6 have been revealed. What will happen next? What are the members of Dark Mane 6 meeting about? When will our heroes figure it out! Find out soon enough.**

**Okay, alright, important message here. Me and Glimpse are calling all people with any flash or sprite animation skills. If you want to and can, you can use Gold and Glimpse for some animation type stuff. We both would really appreciate if anyone stepped up to the plate to do this, it would be awesome if you could! We both really want to see some kind of flash animation/sprite animation or whatever it is called of Gold or Glimpse. Hell, if you want, you can just use Glimpse or just use Gold. We both really want to see this happen and if you are considering it, PM one of us or leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked this chapter, and as always,**

**EOOOOOOON OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tick Tock

**Hello everyone! Gold here with another chapter of Darkened Dawn! It has been far too long for a new chapter so I'm not gonna go over reviews today, and we can just get to it. Sorry if you had questions, but I want to get this to you guys, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 23: Tick Tock**

* * *

Aura was in the cave that Applejack told him to go down for an Eon Shard. Aura could tell it was a trap and was prepared to fight or dodge anything that came his way. The cave wasn't dark, but was lightly illuminated by small crystal structures jutting out of the cave in no particular pattern. No weird electronic or mechanical devices could be seen anywhere in the cave. Not even a simple cave collapse trap that would keep Aura in there for a while. It was very peculiar. Aura did sense some dark aura in the Applejack that he talked to, but so far everything was fine. Even the surroundings in the cave could fit the description of where an Eon Shard would be. Maybe, Aura's sense of aura was being weird or something. Yeah, that surely must be it, Aura thought. That is what he was thinking until he hit a wall in front of him. It was a giant rock wall, which ended the cave. Nothing special. No special holder for an Eon Shard, no trap, no anything, just a solid wall.

"Ooooookay then...rock wall." Aura said out loud, no one else to hear him.

He looked around for something. By this point, Aura was kinda hoping for a trap of some sort, just to liven up the walk he took down there and give the trip some kind of meaning. But alas, this was not the case.

"Damn it, and it took hours and hours to...wait...hours." Aura said, realizing something with time.

The cave was a waste of time. And it wasn't cause evil Applejack didn't put anything in there, or forgot. It was a waste of time. That's what was intended.

"Shit..."

* * *

Let's fast forward a while from the end of last chapter. It was Blade and Ensis's turn to watch over the ponies in the basement last time we saw. We are going to fast forward about twelve hours. During this time period, we had two changes in who was watching the ponies. We had Blade and Ensis, and they had no problems with the ponies whatsoever. By the end of their shift, it was late, almost midnight. Sadly, after Blade and Ensis, it was time for Gold and Glimpse to watch. They swapped places, also saying their good nights and started the shift. The shift for Gold and Glimpse was going to be longer since people were going to sleep a little over the six hour time-frame, so Gold and Glimpse had a shift close to nine hours long. During their shift, they took turns staying awake and going to sleep for a couple of hours, to ensure nothing was going to happen at night. And nothing did. It was perfectly normal. Nothing attacked. Nothing moved. Nothing out of the ordinary. Little did they know, the 'Evil' Mane 6 had a meeting that night to move their plans ahead for their master. It was time. Let us now go to the exact minute that Gold and Glimpse had finished their shift.

Gold was sleeping on one of Tails's comfy couches in the living room, while Glimpse was reading a newspaper on the other chair. All was quiet until an alarm clock they had set up was beeping and shaking like mad. Glimpse took his eyes from the paper to look at the clock and then at Gold, who was ignoring the alarm and still snoozing. After five minutes of the alarm playing and Gold not waking up, Glimpse closed his paper and stood up. With a sigh, Glimpse grabbed one of Gold's feet and pulled him off of the couch, waking Gold up startled. Gold groaned as he was violently awoken by being tossed to the ground and turned himself around to look up at Glimpse.

"Wake up, shift is over." Glimpse said, walking back to his paper.

"You could have woke me up...oh I don't know...NORMALLY?" Gold yelled, slightly aggravated.

"The loudest alarm in the world rang for five minutes straight with the vibration setting on high, and you slept through it."

"A nice, 'Gold wake up now' would have worked." Gold said, getting up and throwing the blanket he used onto Tails's couch.

"I could have hit you with a Chaos whatever to wake you up." Glimpse said, with a smirk.

Gold paused before talking, "Actually, throwing me off the couch to wake me up is perfect."

"That's what I thought." Glimpse said, satisfied he got away with that.

"So shift is over...finally!"

"Yes, it is, now I believe it is Unknown and his family's turn."

"You would be correct. Let's go." Gold said, and ran out the door with Glimpse right behind him.

* * *

**At Sonic's house...**

Sonic awoke from a night of doing nothing besides contemplating about Rainbow and what he said and did. He still could give zero bucks about Gold. The scar with Gold ran deep in him now than it ever did before. Was it going to heal? Who knows. Nonetheless, Sonic was thinking about his Dashie and if he should say sorry. Was she going to forgive him? Probably not. But Sonic just wanted her to know he was sorry, just have her think about his apology, and maybe she could forgive. Well, luckily, Rainbow just happened to walk in. She left the door open, some of the sunlight spilling into the house as she walked in slowly.

"Rainbow!" Sonic called from the kitchen, making himself something to eat.

"What do you want!" She declared hostilely.

"I want to tell you that I'm..." he didn't get to complete his sentence.

"You want to say sorry? Well. Apology...denied."

As the words hit Sonic like a ton of bricks, something else hit him like a ton of bricks. Rainbow without warning flew at him in a rainbow blur, hitting him square in the chest with her head, causing Sonic fall on his back and hit his head hard on the marble floors he owned in his kitchen. He was sent into a daze, vision blurring a bit from his head being hit on the ground so hard. He looked and saw Rainbow standing on top of him, hoof poised to finish him.

"Rainbow...your hair...why is it..."

He could say no more as she brought her hoof down on his head, putting him in an unconscious state.

* * *

**Back at Gold's house...**

Gold and Glimpse had already went to Unknown's place to get them on their six hour shift and were now entering the house.

"I hope they check on the ponies right away, like we asked." Gold said.

"Unknown and his kids are responsible to watch them. Nothing bad happened last night, don't see why something would happen now." Glimpse said.

"Well speaking of ponies, I'm gonna try to coax Twilight out again." Gold said, walking into his hallway.

"Don't lose your temper."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Gold said in a defensive tone.

"Every time you tried before, I could tell you were getting kinda aggravated." Glimpse pointed out.

It was true. When they weren't on their shift, Gold would be trying to get Twilight out of his room to enjoy herself almost every ten minutes. You could say Gold was getting slight frustrated and desperate.

"I don't lose my temper." Gold said.

"Right...coughjealousyrampagecough." Glimpse said with fake coughs accompanying with him.

"That was a one-time thing!" Gold declared in the hallway.

"Riiiiiiight!" Glimpse semi-yelled down the hallway, chuckling a bit afterward.

Gold was at his own door and knocked lightly on it.

"Hey Twi, you awake?"

No answer.

"Twi, I know you are doing something in there, I can hear things."

No answer.

"Twilight, please open the door."

No, WAIT! Oh wait, sorry, no answer.

"Twilight, you know I love you, but this is my room, open the door."

Silence.

"Please."

Nothing.

"Now."

"Gold, calm." Glimpse said, hearing a change in Gold's tone.

"She isn't answering. Twi, is something wrong?"

Silence for a second, but then there was an answer.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." somepony said within the room.

"Thank Eon, a voice! Now open the door please." Gold practically begged.

The room went back to dead silence.

"Twilight, open this door."

"Gold..."

"Twilight, I said open this door!"

"Gold, calm yourself..."

"Alright, I'm DONE!"

Gold kicked the door open with one kick and it slammed open, the door a bit damaged from the force of the kick Gold gave. He was finally back in his own room. But, no one and no pony was there. Not a single trace of anypony living in there.

"Really, you had to kick the door down!" Glimpse yelled a bit, walking down the hallway now.

"But she...she..." Gold said, at a loss of words.

"She what?" Glimpse said and then took a peek inside to see no Twilight Sparkle anywhere. "Oh..."

"Where did she...is she that mad at me..." Gold muttered slightly.

"Wait, what is that?" Glimpse said, pointing at the bed.

Hovering over the bed was single sphere of magic, the colors black and red swirling inside of it. Just one orb of it, swirling, giving them both a dreadful feeling.

"Seems like some magic of sorts." Glimpse pointed out.

Suddenly, Gold's old clock that ticks with a loud tick every second got a small aura of red surrounding it and started working again, ticking loudly.

"Wait, that clock never worked..." Gold said, looking at the peculiar clock.

Tick.

"That clock wasn't working before?" Glimpse said, perplexed.

"Never did..."

Tock.

"It has that aura around it..." Glimpse said.

Gold looked back at the sphere of magic, and saw some red lightning forming inside of it, getting more violent as the clock ticked.

Tick.

"Glimpse, that sphere...and the clock..."

"Wait about it..."

Gold thought very quickly in his mind the connection between them.

"Glimpse...run."

"What?"

"RUN!"

Tock.

Glimpse started running toward the front door with Gold right behind him. Glimpse, with accidental instinct, closed the front door when he ran out, accidentally leaving Gold in.

Tick.

As Gold's ears were filled with a destructive sound of things being blown up and incinerated, he jumped out of a side window, landing on his front lawn as his house imploded behind him from the magical bomb that was planted in his house. As the bomb imploded the house on itself, pieces of everything in the house were being sucked in by the magical orb that now multiplied in size. The house was almost completely gone when the small orb exploded this time, sending shards of anything that was in the house outward, some shards of glass and sharp pieces of lumber being some examples of the shrapnel. Gold and Glimpse were both laying on the ground to avoid anything, Gold putting small shields above them both. The shrapnel stopped raining down and being flung around, the damage was done. When Gold heard the destruction was over, he put down the shields and breathed heavily while staring at the ground in shock. He felt a foot tap his side lightly and looked up to see Aura, outstretching his hand. Gold gladly took the hand and got up and looked at Glimpse, who was now standing up.

"Thanks for closing the door, wouldn't want to waste the air conditioning." Gold said angrily and sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

"So, what in the aura just happened." Aura asked, looking at the destruction.

"I think we just found out why Twilight was blocking herself out."

"Well Twilight wasn't, something that wasn't Twilight did." Gold clarified.

"I'm guessing you two were tricked." Aura assumed and the other two nodded. "So did I, got sent into a dead end cave by fake AJ."

"So that's where you were." Glimpse said.

"Yeah, she knew I could sense their evil, so they had to make me stall by taking hours to search a dead end cave."

"That sounds like something out of a video game I play..." Gold referenced.

"That's beside the point, we need to get everyone to know." Glimpse said, getting back on track.

"Right." Aura said, and him and Glimpse zoomed off.

Before Gold also took off, he looked back at the destruction that was once his house that he inherited from his father. A single tear fell and Gold clenched his fists before zooming off.

* * *

**Moment earlier at Tails's house...**

"So, we are just checking up on them?" Xavier asked in the elevator as him, his twin sister and his father were in the elevator, going to check on the ponies as soon as they got to the house.

"Yeah. Might wake Pinkie up for a party, getting boring around here." Unknown said, a little too giddy about a party from Pinkie.

"I don't know Dad, they may be still sleeping..." Nia said.

"Well then, we wake them up!" Unknown said with a tone of 'duh' in his voice.

The elevator stopped and opened. The same four ponies from the other day were still sleeping.

"Alright cool, they are safe and sleeping, let's go." Xavier said, pointing backward with his thumb toward the elevator.

"No, no, we need a party!" Unknown said, rushing to the sleeping Pinkie at an unnatural speed. "Pinkie, wake up! It's party time!"

Pinkie stayed asleep. Well to Unknown's knowledge she was still sleeping.

"I didn't know Pinkie was a heavy sleeper." Unknown called back to his kids, who were slowly walking to him. "Come on Pinkie, wake up!"

"Dad, you sure she is sleeping?" Xavier said cautiously.

"Well duh! What else would she be? Come on Pinkie!" Unknown said, shaking the pink pony a bit.

"Dad..."

"Yes, Nia? What is it, you got a good idea how to wake her up?"

"Dad...check under her eyelids..." Nia suggested, getting slightly tensed up.

"Why, that's a very peculiar way of waking her, but we are the randomest family in the universe, so what the hay!" Unknown said.

Unknown grabbed one of Pinkie's eyelids and looked at her eyes. They were dilated, and Pinkie was still asleep.

"Uh...kids..."

"Yeah?"

"She's un...un...unconscious..."

The bright lights that Tails had installed down there were shut off immediately after that sentence, getting a scream by someone in there.

"Now Xavier, I know you don't have your nightlight, but that isn't any excuse for screaming like a girl..."

"DAD!"

"Right, right, sorry. Must have just blown a fuse." Unknown said, fumbling a bit in the dark.

"It's party time!" somepony said in the dark.

"Oh hey, I think Pinkie is awake!" Unknown said, getting a bit excited.

"Dad, I'm still next to the couch. Pinkie is still here..." Xavier said.

"Then who said..."

Unknown heard the air get sliced with something and sidestepped to the left and heard something hit the wall behind him. Unknown looked to see a knife, stuck in the wall.

"Oh no..."

"Dad?"

"Oh no...oh no...oh no..."

"Dad, what is wrong!"

"Pinkamena..." somepony whispered into Unknown's ear, making him jump forward.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Xavier asked, he heard the whisper as well.

"IT'S PINKAMENA!" Unknown practically yelled.

"Pinkawhatnow?"

"It's an evil version of Pinkie, that likes to kill things and stab things and take organs and make cupcakes!"

"That's right!" a high-pitched voice said in the room.

Several sounds of knives being thrown and cutting the air could be heard, but the family was dodging them expertly.

"Oh come on, this isn't fair!" the high-pitched voice known as Pinkamena complained.

"Then get better, you crazy pony!" Unknown yelled with some fear and confidence in his voice.

"Okay then! If you want to be my next batch of cupcakes that bad, fine then!"

More knives were thrown at the family from all different angle and sides, almost seemingly impossible.

"Kids, how are you doing?" Unknown called out, but received no answer.

"Aw, a father worrying about their kids, how delicious!" Pinkamena squealed.

"Kids, answer me!" Unknown yelled in the darkness, trying to peer into the darkness to see something.

He did see something. But it wasn't something good. He saw Pinkamena, staring into his soul.

"TIME FOR YOU TO BE A CUPCAKE!" she yelled crazily and threw a barrage of knives at him.

Before Unknown could get hit at all by the knives, he felt a hand grab his hand and he disappeared, the knives hit the back wall with several clangs.

"Aw...I really wanted cupcakes..."

* * *

**Outside...**

Unknown materialized into existence outside Tails's house, right between his two kids.

"So, Pinkamena. Crazy freaking pony spawned from the depths of Tartarus." Xavier said, looking at his dad, and Unknown gave a small nod.

"Well, great. Another thing to add to my nightmare list." Gold said.

"Be happy I teleported you out of that hell hole." Glimpse said.

The group was all there, Gold, Glimpse, Aura, Blade, Ensis, Unknown, Xavier, and Nia. They all had found out the fake Mane 6. Suddenly the evil ones in question teleported around them, forming a circle around them. They all had the Elements of Harmony on them, the jewels on them blackened and darkened. Just as suddenly as they came in, a familiar figure teleported, hovering above the group of heroes. Mephiles.

"YOU!" Gold said.

"Oh, can't even say my name. I'm saddened. Well, maybe I'll be better watching you be beaten by your own pony friends!" Mephiles said, and then snapped his fingers.

The evil Mane 6 duplicated themselves, so now there was two of each. And the again, now to four of each. Eight of each. Sixteen of each. Thirty-two of each. And finally, sixty-four of each.

"Oh...shoot..."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! AGAIN! I had so much fun writing this, especially the Pinkamena part! It's such a fun character to use! Pinkie and her attitude with a murderous streak! AWESOMENESS! A BIG BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER! BE PREPARED! Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked, and as always...**

**EONNNNNNNN OUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	24. Chapter 24: Horde of Darkness

**AWESOME MEGA BATTLE TIME! WOOHOO! Let's get to the reviews so we can get some awesome action up in here!**

**Captain: Yes, the Nintendo 64 XD**

**Sora: FINALLY! THEY CATCH ON! Thanks!**

**Meteor: YES PINKAMENA! MUAHAHAHAHAH! Let's see if our heroes can fight them off.**

**Tail: I think I'm getting a case of lazitis XD Um, I'm not really into those kind of stories...MOLLY GET OUTTA HERE!**

**BADA55: I agree on the Smile Fluttershy, it's gonna be fun. I may use some Pinkamena powers...**

**Mario: Pinkamena starring as the eye doctor...DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN! APPLES!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Yep, they are in some deep poopoo. YOUR WELCOME!**

**Aura: I liked Smile more XD EPIC FIGHT FOR SURE!**

**AngelCake20: NEW REVIEWER! HELLO! And yes, yes I did add her.**

**Glimpse: You will get your chance...maybe a Sonic clone...**

**Maverick: Sorry about not answering your review last chapter, I wanted to get a chapter out. I do not watch Fairy Tail. I actually don't watch much of any anime lol.**

**The Bad Wolf Man: I really don't care about the pen name change...**

**WHOS READY FOR EPICNEEEEEEEEESSSSSS! LET'S GO!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles **

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 24: Horde of Darkness**

* * *

Sixty-four of each darkened pony stood around our group of heroes. Sixty-four Pinkamenas. Sixty-four Appliejacks, sixty-four Flutterages, sixty-four evil Rarities (didn't really know what to name them), sixty-four Dimmed Rainbows, and sixty-four evil Twilights, ironically called Darkened Dawns. All of them versus our eight heroes.

"Okay, clones of clones, go for the original clones." Gold said quietly, no one and no pony making a move.

"Good observation genius, but WHICH CLONE IS THE REAL CLONE!" Blade said, a bit louder that some of the clones heard him.

The clones heard his sentence and started shuffling around, so if they were all identical, it would have to be pick and hope for the best to find the original.

"Good going, now we will never find the real ones." Gold whispered to the group.

"Are you two forgetting something? The originals have the Elements on them." Aura pointed out, motioning his head toward the back of the crowd.

"Right..."

"Why aren't they attacking us?"

"I think they are giving us the first move."

"Oh, what gentlemares they are."

"How about we stop talking and start bashing heads in."

"Agreed." they all said and sprung into action.

First looking at Xavier and Nia, they went after the evil Rarity clones for no reason, still being a bit random as usual. Xavier brought out his transforming twin pistols, a classic favorite he used. Being out of commission for a while, the guns didn't have that Eon upgrade they did back in Equestria. Nia, being more like a ninja and stealth-like, brought out a black metal katana to hack at the Rarity clones. They both started to attack the clones in front of them, dodging magical blasts at the same time. Although Xavier's regular bullets were effective, they weren't the best. So, he hatched a new idea.

"Hey, sis?" he called out in the middle of combat.

"Kinda busy." Nia answered back, slicing at a clone's torso, turning it into a small amount of a black powdery substance.

"It'll only take about...3.14159265359..." Xavier started to list.

"Alright, I get it, what is it!" she said, kinda busy with clones.

"I need you to slow down one of those magical things."

"Magical word."

"Funny."

"I said, magical word."

"Please!"

"That's better."

Nia snapped her head around to face a projectile heading her way and concentrated on it, slowing the time around it, making it move at a snail's pace. Xavier quickly had his guns scan the magical blast and they started to transform. Instead of a ammo clip to hold ammo, a small tube came onto the pistols, and filled up with a purple-blue liquid, and the rest of the gun turned into more of an ray-gun, with white and purple coloration. He chuckled a bit at the new sight of the pistols and started fighting the Raritys with their own magical power.

"This magic is pretty good at fighting other things with magic." Xavier commented.

"So it is like Dragon-types in Pokemon?" Nia referenced.

"Exactly!"

Eventually, Xavier found himself out of magical ammo to shoot, which was very surprising. He usually had unlimited ammo.

"Nia, time barrier please!"

Nia focused around herself and her twin brother to create small dome of slowed time around them, slowing everything outside it, but not inside it.

"What is wrong?"

"I'm outta ammo!"

"Out of ammo! You can't be! You have..."

"Yes, I know, unlimited ammo. What the heck would ammo be for..." Xavier thought out loud but got a lightbulb above his head, which he threw at a Rarity clone. "Nia, tell me something, right now!"

"Um...hi?"

"No something nice or friendly...like call me the best twin ever or something!"

"Okay...Xavier, you are the best twin ever."

Magically, the tubes in Xavier's guns filled back up to the max with magic. How magical.

"Huh, what do you know, friendship is magic...AND AMMO!" Xavier yelled and went back to fighting, complimenting each other to reload their ammo.

Meanwhile, Unknown was fighting, yep, the Pinkamenas. It was generally easy at first, dodging knives, scissors, other sharp objects, and at one time, a chainsaw, these things easy being dodged with simple sidesteps. Unknown treated it almost as a pushover, easily catching the thrown objects and sending them back where he came from.

"HEY UNKNOWN!"

"What do you want, you pink balls of one hundred percent pure evil!"

"WE GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT CUPCAKES! "

"NO, SOMETHING ELSE!"

"No, I'm not smiling!"

"Wrong again, silly! We were going to tell you..."

While they were having their chat, Unknown was always moving to dodge and duck and bob and weave the sharp things being thrown at him, turned around to see one of the Pinkamenas holding a black version of the party cannon. It wasn't the party cannon of confetti and balloons, no, it was filled with some explosives, and most of the rest was sharp objects like knives.

"WE NEVER LEAVE HOME WITHOUT OUR PARTY CANNON!"

"What is your obsession with SHARP THINGS!" Unknown said, and the Pinkamena laughed manically and fired the cannon.

At the last second, Unknown opened up a portal using his time-space capabilities, all the explosives and knives and such going into it. After the bulk of the cannon was fired, Unknown aimed straight up to the clouds and fired another portal, and then looked back down at the Pinkamenas.

"Forget chocolate rain, here's some KNIFE RAIN!" Unknown said with a smirk.

The Pinkamenas looked up to see many, many, many, many, many, knives pointing down, falling fast toward them. Most of them gave that definitive Pinkie Pie gasp as they were hit, each one turning into a pile of black powder. One behind Unknown luckily dodged one, but Unknown knew this. He grabbed a knife that was falling out of the sky and threw it backward at the Pinkamena, hitting it right between the eyes. The Pinkamena gasped its last gasp before turning into the same powder. There was still a lot of Pinkamenas remaining but that attack was awesome.

"I'm good." Unknown said to himself going after the rest of the group.

Also meanwhile, Aura was fighting off the Appliejacks, pure coincidence, honest. The clones couldn't really do much besides do strong bucks, which were easy to dodge because of Aura's experience in fighting. So Aura decided to look badass while doing this easy task. Aura went into a spin-dash and started to circle around the group of clones, letting off some Aura Forces to get them all into a group in the middle. He uncurled from the spin dash and did a massive Aura Spin Slice to slice up the whole group, turning them to black dust. He did the same spin-dash and Aura Force technique but this time rushed to the middle of the group he gathered up and did an Aura Force in the middle, sending them out in a wide radius. Almost as in slow motion, he started slicing up each individual clone with Aura Blade, comboing each one to their demise. The spin-dash coral move was too good to pass up, so he did it again and went to the middle but used a Aura Storm to take out the clones in a massive storm of aura, slicing and dicing each one in the storm.

Again, meanwhile, Blade and Ensis took the liberty of fighting the two evil pegasi pony clone groups, Flutterages and Faded Rainbows. Ensis gave them both a jump boost to be able to smack the flying ones of the air to finish them on the ground. Most of the Faded Rainbow clones would be trying to dive bomb on them, some getting to Sonic Rainboom speed, but were easily defeated by Blade punching them back to the sky, to space even, with Ensis buffing his strength up. Blade looked to his side after just sending a Faded Rainbow to spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace and saw a horde of flying Flutterages ready to attack.

"Ensis, you might wanna get ready for this." Blade said, poking her shoulder.

Ensis looked over at the Flutterages ready to attack and instantly had an idea. She buffed Blade's strength to the limit, if there is one, and she buffed herself for once, to the limit. What she called, her 'Maxed' form. After the buffing was done, the Flutterages all flew at the two, and also the remaining Faded Rainbows attacked from the other flank. Ensis quickly pulled out her unlimited supply of throwing knives and started throwing them extremely fast at the Rainbows who were flying down at them at Mach 1 speeds. Some were able to dodge the knives and continue toward Ensis. Ensis, in her new form, could easily move out of the way at Mach 5 speeds, and vanquish her targets that crashed from missing her. The ones getting hit in the air were destroyed to the black powder, cascading on the fighting scene. Blade was dealing with the Flutterages, punching them in the face, sending them to space as he did with the others. At one time he did his shout, sending a few clones back and in a daze, then dashing at them, comboing them with his twin swords. Ensis had another bright idea and started running around in a circle. The wind picked up and started to form a tornado, catching the Rainbows in it. Ensis stepped out of the raging tornado, and flung some knives in it. The knives started spinning in the tornado, hitting out of control Faded Rainbows, turning them to dust.

And lastly, Gold and Glimpse were left to deal with the Darkened Dawns, otherwise known as the Dark Twilights. The evil ones mentioned just stood their ground, looking at the two, also standing there.

"Hey, look, there's enough for both of us now." Glimpse said, hitting Gold with his elbow.

"Again, these jokes are hilarious." Gold sarcastically said.

"I know, right?"

"Anyway, we should get started, this is a waste of time."

"Someone is getting cocky."

"It's just Twilight, just dark..."

"You mean the Twilight that kicked your butt the other day?"

"Again, funny."

"Again, I know I am."

"Anyway, let's get this done quick and easy."

However, Gold's initial thought of the job being easy was wiped away as all the Dawns started to make their horns glow a dark purple, the whole crowd was lighting up their horns with massive power. They all fired at once, creating a large black beam at Gold and Glimpse. The beam roared as it went toward its target. However, it hit nothing as Gold and Glimpse dashed out of the way, going on opposite sides of the horde. Gold started firing Eon into the crowd, and Glimpse did the same with some Chaos Spears. After a bit of doing that while running on the sides to dodge the incoming magic, Glimpse swiftly went into a spin-dash and went right through the crowd, going to Gold's side with it. Gold got an idea and cover his arms with Eon and as Glimpse was nearing him, Gold hit Glimpse still in ball form back into the crowd. Glimpse hit another clone and bounced back toward Gold, who hit him back again. They did this move a couple more times before Glimpse uncurled in the middle and let loose a Chaos Blast, the golden sphere engulfing a large portion of the clones. When the blast receded, Glimpse was standing in the middle. He sensed something coming toward him at an alarming speed and turned around to catch a knife mid-air and throw it back at its thrower, a straggler Pinkamena. Gold on the other hand, turned around to see right in his face a dark, black crystal, shaped like a star. He looked down a bit to see the original Darkened Dawn with the Dark Element on her head. The Element flashed a purple right in Gold's eyes. After that, all Gold could see around him was a dark field of nothingness, small dots of light all over the place. The Darkened Dawn appeared a couple yards away, charging its horn with dark energy that Gold recognized as Dark Eon. Gold turned around and ran forward while the blast was charging. Gold eventually hit an invisible wall and looked up and down at it. Gold covered his fist in Eon and started punching at the wall, small cracks showing light appearing with every punch. Darkened Dawn was almost done charging, with Gold distracted trying to get out. At last the charge was done and she unleashed the attack. At that exact moment, Gold broke the invisible wall and jumped through it to the light, ending the vision. Back in reality, Gold and Darkened Dawn blasted away from each other after the ordeal, the Darkened Dawn teleporting away, and a bunch of clones taking her place.

The battle of the clones continued, both sides having to endure the fight. However, despite the Mobians being outnumbered, all the clones were turned into the weird fine black powder. The only ones left were the original Dark Mane 6, all with their Elements.

"All right, let's end this!" Gold proclaimed about to go in for the final kills, but was intercepted with a headbutt to his side from someone.

Gold went flying to the side, skidding on the ground. When he stopped himself, he looked up to see Dark Sonic was the one to attack him.

"Oh, how lovely, seems like my Faded Rainbow has done that. What a good girl." Mephiles said, invisible to everyone, but was high in the sky.

Gold looked at the Dark Sonic and all he did was give a smirk.

"Kick some dark butts, AND to beat down a Dark Sonic back to normal, what a perfect day." Gold said confidently before rushing at the Dark Sonic, and the Dark Sonic doing the same.

* * *

**There it is. That was one hell of a fight scene. I hope you enjoyed that everyone. Tail, I know what you are thinking, WHERE IS BRIGHT AND SNOW! Don't worry, they get some action next chapter. Oh and everyone, be prepared for the end of this. Soon. Very soon. **

**Got another thing to say. If anyone, ANYONE, would be willing to draw or create some sort of image of Gold and send it to me, contact me and we can talk. I would love to have Gold as my icon instead of the Eon symbol. Also, the animation thing is still up for anyone willing to do it.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked the chapter, and as always...**

**EOONNNN OUT!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Darkness Will Not Rule

**Helllllllllo fellow readers and welcome to another chapter of Darkened Dawn. This chapter is going to be special, you'll see why at the end. Anyway first things is first! THANK YOU ALL FOR 250 REVIEWS! There is no way I'd still be here without you guys, I love you all! Thank you all! Secondly, you haven't read it already, go check out Cheezel's Into a New World. He has some amazing talent and you all should check it out. Lastly, I want to thank Mario21275 for making this awesome sprite of Gold for me, check it out on my profile picture. TO THE REVIEWS!**

**BADA55: Don't worry Ensis more awesome Maxed Out action in this chapter too. No one can stop the duo!**

**AngelCake20: Ooookay then...**

**Meteor: Yep Dark Sonic and Mephiles. Here it is!**

**Captain: I fixed the swearing thing. TWIN POWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sora: Yep, that's most of them, can't remember the rest XD**

**Christian Wolf99: Stop. With your damn character. I won't need him.**

**TialToganom: HAI TAIL! YOU SCRAMBLED YOUR NAME!**

**Mario21275: Yeah, I think Dark Sonic should get some more canon appearances too. Dark Sonic was in Sonic X in one scene. I don't dare watch it cause...POOR TAILS! WHY SEGA WHY!**

**Tail: I FIGURED OUT YOUR SCRAMBLED NAME! Yeah, some phoenix action coming your way. That's a lot of moves...**

**Well, here we go. I warned you the time would be coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**Darkened Dawn**

**Chapter 25: The Darkness Will Not Rule**

* * *

Gold and Dark Sonic ran at each other in blinding speeds, colliding together with their heads. A black and blue shockwave emitted from their feet when they collided, trying to push the other back. Dark Sonic threw a kick at Gold's gut, making him back off. Dark Sonic then proceeded to zoom forward headbutt Gold in the gut, sending him skidding back while holding his gut. Gold recovered and started rapidly shooting Eon orbs at Sonic. Sonic started running around in a circle to dodge the projectiles, as Gold sometimes shot behind him while he was running. No matter how fast or how many Eon orbs Gold sent his way. Gold could not make contact with Sonic. Gold got frustrated at the failed attempts and quickly stored some Eon into his body and then releasing it by means of a blue ring the expanded around him. The area of effect attack worked, sending Dark Sonic slightly into the air in surprise. As if in slow motion, Gold ran and jumped at Dark Sonic while he was in the area and sent an Eon covered punch, launching Dark Sonic into the ground creating a small crater where Sonic landed. Dark Sonic teleported out of the crater to behind Gold while he was still in the air and hit him in the back with two fists, sending Gold to the same crater, face down. Gold started to get up from the carter but was disrupted by Dark Sonic slamming his foot on his back, putting him back into the ground.

"Face it Gold, you will never overcome the darkness." Dark Sonic said with a deep voice, adding some extra pressure to Gold's back with his foot.

"There...is no way...IN HELL that I'm letting Sonic beat me." Gold said.

Gold got clever and used one of his tails to throw Sonic off balance by grabbing his leg with his tail and pulling a bit. With Sonic off balance, Gold bucked Sonic off his back and flipped himself over to launch Dark Sonic into the air using his feet. This sent Dark Sonic up out of the crater in midair. Gold shot a Eon laser from in the crater to send him further up and to cause pain to him. Gold finally got up and propelled himself into the air using Eon as a boost to get to Sonic's level. Once there, he prepared to kick Sonic down but Dark Sonic teleported away. Gold rapidly looked around for him and found him in the way of a fist hitting Gold across the face, sending him flying in midair to the side. Dark Sonic teleported to him again and sent him downward toward the ground. Before Gold could hit the ground however, Dark Sonic teleported to him and sent in back skyward with a kick to the jaw. The fight continued like this, Sonic hitting Gold in midair repeatedly while staying in the air. One more kick made Gold fly in the air and Sonic teleported to where Gold would fly to and started to charge up a dark Chaos beam. Gold flew right toward Sonic but he caught himself in midair and put up a small barrier in front of him, the attack hitting the barrier after. The beam lasted a few seconds and you could see Gold's barrier deteriorating from the attack. Before the attack broke through however, the attack died out and the barrier came down. Dark Sonic went to attack with a flying kick to Gold but Gold reacted quickly and grabbed his foot before he could do anything. He threw Sonic toward the ground and Sonic went into ball form to slow himself down so he wouldn't crash. Because of this change of form he was left a bit vulnerable and Gold took full advantage of this. Gold came down from the air and punched Sonic on the top of the head with his Eon covered fist, instantly creating a small crater below Sonic and throwing some dirt and debris in the air. Sonic took the hit and grunted in pain while grabbing his head. He shook his head to look for his fox opponent only to feel two hands grab the sides of his head. Gold got behind Dark Sonic and had grabbed his head. Gold's hands started to glow a bright blue as Dark Sonic started to howl in pain. Gold was inputting regular Eon energy into Dark Sonic who was overcome with Dark Eon since he was in his Dark form. Gold kept pumping the energy into Dark Sonic until Sonic's fur started to go back to its normal cerulean blue tone and his eyes went back to the emerald green. Gold let go after using a rather large amount of Eon energy to do that, breathing a bit harder. Sonic turned around to face the tired fox and got punched in the face by him. Sonic looked back after the hit, clutching his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that." he said.

"You're damn right you did." Gold said.

Their small talk was interrupted by Gold getting hit with some black lightning on the side of him, Gold yelling a bit from the pain. The lightning stopped and Gold glanced to his left to see the Dark Mane Six there, the dark Twilight's horn glowing a black, indicating she was the one to fire the lightning.

"Congrats, you beat Dark Sonic. Doesn't surprise me, Sonic was always weak anyways." Mephiles said, hovering above the dark clones.

"You are going to eat those words when we punch you right in your no mouth of a face." Sonic said confidently toward the dark hedgehog.

"It will be you eating those words hedgehog. Now prepare to die by the Elements of Darkness." Mephiles said, putting up his pointing finger to point at the group present.

The Elements of Darkness as they were called started to rush toward everyone, the unicorns charging their horns, the pegasi flying at incredible speeds toward them and the earth ponies running at quite a rate toward them. But they were all stopped by a large amount of purple lightning, stopping them in their tracks as they felt the pain of a thousand volts of magic electricity run though them. Gold looked to the side to the actual Mane Six ready to attack, with Twilight leading the group with her horn flaring with energy. Snow and Bright came flying from behind them, their feathers set ablaze with fire and confidence.

"Hope you don't mind us bringing some friends!" Bright called out the the evil group that had formed at the battle.

"How did you restore them!?" Mephiles yelled in a booming voice.

"Gold isn't the only one that can heal beings!" Snow yelled.

"Damn you, you filthy seagulls!" Mephiles cursed at the two phoenixes.

"SEAGULLS!? You hear what he just called us, Snow?!"

"Yeah, I did, and I don't like it."

"Wanna kick his butt?"

"Let's."

The phoenixes flew toward the dark hedgehog while the Mane Six below charged at the Elements of Darkness.

Snow and Bright flapped their wings hard to get to Mephiles. Bright opened up the assault with magic move called Burning Sun, burning Mephiles a bit while also severely blinding him. While he was blinded, Snow unleashed a Hail Storm, sending sharp shards of ice downward at an angle toward Mephiles, some slicing him while some became embedded into him. Mephiles shook his head and got rid of his blindness only to be blinded again, but this time a little differently. All he could see was white, a blizzard had engulfed him in a white-out, the howling winds blowing snow all around him. He looked around slowly and heard a bird noise from behind him and turned toward it, sending a purple crystal toward the source. He didn't hear any kind of response that told him his attack made contact and still looked around for the birds. Suddenly a loud whoosh came from behind him. Bright was flying fast toward him, encased in an orange aura. He didn't have time to react and got hit from the attack, sending him above the blizzard, also burned a bit from the attack. When he was above the blizzard he saw Snow above him charging some energy. She released it in a form that many Pokemon players would describe as an Ice Beam, hitting him in the chest sending him back to the swirling blizzard below. When he hit the ground hard, the blizzard blew away in a snowy fashion. He looked up from the ground to see Bright charging a large sphere of an orange energy above her beak. It almost looked like Bright was making a small version of the Sun. Mephiles put his hand out to try and stop her charging but had his hands frozen to the ground by Snow shooting him with some magic. He struggled against the magic ice to no avail and saw Bright let go of the Sun-like orb, sending it down toward the ground at Mephiles. It made contact with Mephiles body, burning him badly and creating a large crater when it exploded. The two phoenixes looked down in delight of their job well done but quickly stopped when they saw all of Mephiles's wounds close up and heal. He stood up in the middle of the crater and looked at them with a smirk, if you could call it that with no mouth.

"My turn."

With the Mane Six fighting the Elements of Darkness, things were heating up too. Pinkie was hopping around while laughing and singing some random song while her hopping made it possible for her to dodge Pinkamena's rapid knife throwing. She was laughing and hopping in glee until one of the knives caught her right above her hoof, making a small cut with a tiny amount of blood coming out. Pinkie stopped hopping to look at her wound and Pinkamena stopped throwing knives to look as well. Pinkie looked up from the wound to look at Pinkamena. Something was different though about Pinkie, her normal light blue eyes looked more like a gray-blue color.

"Now that wasn't nice..." she said with no joy whatsoever.

"It wasn't supposed to be nice, silly! That's the point!" Pinkamena with a crazy, maniacal, and high-pitched laugh that could scare even the most manliest of men.

"Oh, so you think you are a big meanie Pinkamena?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course I am! I am Pinkamena!" Pinkamena said.

"No...THIS, is Pinkamena."

In an instant, Pinkie's mane turned straight and gray, almost like her dulled eyes. After they stared at each other from the sudden transformation, Pinkie got a giant grin on her face. She stood on her hind hooves and started charging an energy ball in front of her and let it go to turn it into giant beam of energy. It rocketed toward Pinkamena and hit her straight on while she had a face of absolute shock. The dark Pinkamena started screaming in a high pitched scream as she was just turning into a blob of black in Pinkie's attack. Once Pinkamena was fully gone, the attack receded. Pinkie smiled a bit more and went over to the Element necklace the clone had left behind and put it on. When she put it on her mane poofed back out again in all its pinkness and her eyes got their color back, as well as the Element turning back to normal. She randomly took out a band-aid from no where and held it in her mouth before moving toward her hooves with her head. She spit out the band-aid and it landed on the small scratch she had. The band-aid had random pictures of rainbows and colorful colors as Pinkie looked back up with absolute glee.

"All better!"

With Fluttershy, she was backing away slowly from Flutterage as the she started taking slow step toward Fluttershy. With every step, Fluttershy got more and more scared. But the thing that happened next scared her the most. A small beetle walked between them, Flutterage not seeing it and still stomping toward Fluttershy.

"Um...could you please look out...that beetle, I'd rather me get hurt than it." Fluttershy somewhat whispered but still demanded.

Flutterage ignored her and took another step. Squish. She landed right on the beetle. Fluttershy gave out a scared gasp and covered her mouth with her hoof in shock. Flutterage lifted the hoof she squashed it with and shook off the 'bug guts' that were stuck there.

"Ooops. Too bad, stupid insect." Flutterage said.

There is only a few times in this universe where Fluttershy gets mad. One, you hurt her friends. Two, you talk about her friends in an awful way. Or the worst yet, three, you hurt an innocent animal. And that's what just happened. Fluttershy got a look of absolute confidence and anger and flew straight at Flutterage and landed a hoof at her snout, making Flutterage skid backward. She followed up with another hoof that sent her back more. A third. A fourth. The fifth time Fluttershy sent her hoof a bit upwards in an uppercut. The uppercut made Flutterage's Element fall off of her and onto Fluttershy's neck, getting back its color. In quick thinking, Fluttershy emitted out yellow projectiles from the Element around her neck, each one hitting the Flutterage, making it turn slowly into dark ash. The last of the projectiles missed because by then Flutterage was gone.

With Applejack and Appliejack, they stood across from each other while traditional western music played in the background, courtesy of Unknown holding a random radio not too far away. They both stared at each other with hard glances before Appliejack scratched the ground with her front hoof, creating some dust. They kept their gaze for a while, until...

"Draw." Applejack said.

They both sprinted toward each other, both with a look of determination on their faces. When they got close, they both spun themselves around, their hind legs facing each other. They simultaneously bucked their back legs and hit each others hooves perfectly. For a minute, nothing happened, their hooves just stayed like that. A tumbleweed rolled across the ground as they were waiting. Then a crack could be heard. Appliejack's back hooves were cracked like a stone or boulder would be. Appliejack looked back in horror as the rest of her body started to crack like the hooves and she fell in pieces. Applejack meanwhile wiped her hooves on the ground in slight cockiness while her Element attached to her neck and went to normal.

BOOM! BOOM! Two loud booms could be heard on the battlefield. Yeah, you guessed it it was both Rainbow Dash and Dimmed Rainbow. Dash had her traditional rainbow streak behind her, rocketing toward her opponent after doing the Sonic Rainboom. Dimmed Rainbow was also heading toward her opponent, a dray-scale rainbow streak following her. They keep going and going toward toward each other until they collided. When Rainbow collided with Dimmed Rainbow with their hooves hitting each other at high speed, Dimned Rainbow broke apart like a pane of glass would, the Element necklace also falling off and attaching to Rainbow.

Rarity and Broken Gem **(A\N finally made a name for her) **and their fight was pretty straight forward. This is basically how it went.

"Hey, you want a diamond?" Rarity asked her opponent.

"A DIAMOND!" Broken Gem exclaimed.

"Yes, I would generously give you one." Rarity said and threw a clear diamond she brought with her between them.

Broken Gem instantly went for the bait, jumping forward to grab the diamond and roll it in her hooves, eyes going big at the sight of it. While she was basking in the jewel's glory, Rarity was charging an attack with her horn, something she rarely did. Once it was at as much as she could manage, she fired at the unsuspecting Broken Gem. The attack hit her straight on, Broken Gem turned into cloud of white ashes and blew away. Rarity walked over to where she used to stand and picked up her diamond and her Element necklace.

She whispered to her diamond, "I would never give you away, my precious baby."

Lastly, it was Twilight and Darkened Dawn's battle. They immediately started by firing their magical lightning spells at each other. The spells hit each other dead on and started to fight against each other. Darkened Dawn powered on more power onto the spell, making the golden aura that formed from the collision of the spells go toward Twilight. Twilight struggled to fight it back but was able to add more power to her spell, putting the golden aura back in the middle. They went back and forth putting more and more power into the attacks, the golden aura changing location with every power boost.

"Face it Twilight Sparkle, you can't outmatch me! I am your dark twin! You cannot beat yourself!" Darkened Dawn spat at Twilight.

"I can outmatch you!" she said confidently.

"What makes you so sure!"

"Because...I have friendship and you don't!"

Twilight put every once of magical power she had into the attack. The golden aura zoomed toward Darkened Dawn and hit her. Small holes of light protruded out of Darkened Dawn with her mouth agape as they did. Finally, the dark clone exploded in a dark purple light and the Element tiara floated toward Twilight and landed on her head.

"You know, that last line was pretty cheezy." someone said behind her.

"It's not cheezy! It's the truth!" Twilight argued a bit from the smirking fox that said the comment.

"I guess, good work though." Gold said.

"Yes, good show, Potter." Unknown said.

"What in the hay does-" Twilight was about to ask.

"It's reference, don't ask." Unknown stopped her from asking.

"Oh good for you. You defeated my Elements of Darkness." Mephiles said, not a care in the world.

"And you're next!" Gold said, putting the attention back at Mephiles.

"No. No I'm not. I'm going to stay alive for a long time and I'm going to keep coming to find you all, especially you Gold, and I'm going to make your life a living hell. Now, ta ta." Mephiles threatened and snapped his fingers to teleport away.

But he didn't teleport away. He snapped again. Nope. He snapped again, but no cigar.

"What the hell did you do?!" he yelled at the group in front of him.

"Actually, we did that." Snow said in the sky.

Across from her was Bright, both of them using their magic to create a large dome around the group including Mephiles.

"Yep, this magical barrier means no leaving, by teleporting or by other means. In other words, you are stuck in a dome with a bunch of people and ponies who hate you a lot. And I mean, A LOT!" Bright yelled down to Mephiles.

"Damn you birds, I'll turn you to fried chicken when I'm done with you!" Mephiles yelled up at them, which Bright responded with a tongue sticking out.

"Well look at this everyone, we get to finally fight this coward." Glimpse said.

"And look at this, I get to kill you all early than expected." Mephiles said, tilting his head a bit.

"No, not when we have this." Gold said, and behind him Sonic pulled out all the Chaos Emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds will only empower one of you, I can still kill you then." Mephiles said, not caring.

"Sonic, toss them in the air." Gold instructed.

Sonic threw the Emeralds in the air. They levitated there, in a circle. Gold reached behind himself and pulled the Eon Shard he had and tossed it as well. It went toward the middle of the circle that the Chaos Emeralds formed and started spinning in place rapidly. The Emeralds also started to spin rapidly in a circle. The Eon Shard let loose seven blue lasers, each one hitting a Chaos Emerald. The Emeralds glowed their respective colors before shooting a laser of the corresponding color into the air. The lasers came back down in a arc, hitting the ground around out group of heroes. Once all the colors hit the ground, the circle they made was filled with a bright white light. Once the white light hit the heroes feet, a huge surge of energy went through them all, engulfing them in the same white light. The light dimmed a bit to reveal what had happened. Glimpse was in his Super form (same as the one he can instantly turn into, but with no time limit or stress limit or aftereffects), Blade was in his Super form, Aura was in his Guardian form (like Glimpse with no time limit or repercussions afterward), Ensis was in her Maxed form (no time limit), Xavier and Nia were both in their Kyuubi forms, Unknown was in his Empowerment form, Sonic was in Super form and Gold...was still in a white light.

"HOW?" Mephiles said, looking at them all.

"The Eon Shard has distributed its power to the Emeralds, and the Emeralds to us. We don't interact with Eon so it made us go to our basic Super forms." Glimpse explained, he didn't really know, but it was a good guess.

"I still will kill you all!"

Xavier and Nia shot out of the group and rocketed toward Mephiles. Xavier led the way with kick to Mephiles. Mephiles flew through the air due to the force of the kick, but Nia kicked him back toward Xavier. They took turns hitting him like a tennis ball, shockwaves forming with every attack. This was until Nia froze down time while Mephiles was in the middle of them. Unknown, who was able to move freely through the slowed time and stood a couple yards away from the slowed Mephiles. He started an attack with an ball of energy that looked like the night and the stars itself, a celestial kind of beam.

"BROKEN TIME-SPACE CANNON!"

The attack launched while time unslowed. The beam of time and space hit Mephiles sending him back away from the family of three toward the next fighters. Ensis was there waiting for him. She quickly shot out daggers at him at the speed of light each one embedding itself in his body. Mephiles largely ignored the knives and tried to get a hit, but Ensis moved fast like a ninja and got behind him and punched him with the force to easily crushed a solid steel door. Mephiles was stopped from moving when Blade caught him and looked at him straight in the face.

"Say hello to the sun for me." Blade said.

Blade tossed up Mephiles a little off the ground and did a flying uppercut to his chin, sending sky high. Blade looked toward Aura and Glimpse in their super forms and they both flew toward the flying Mephiles. Glimpse did a Chaos Bind to Mephiles, stopping him midair. Glimpse rapidly shot multiple Chaos Lances through the frozen Mephiles and when he unfroze, Glimpse snapped his fingers and made all of the Lances explode with Chaos. Aura appeared above the falling Mephiles and prepared Aura Blast Cannon. It was ready to fire and he did just that.

"AURA BLAST CANNON!"

The beam hit Mephiles sending him toward the ground faster than before. When he reached the ground, Blade was ready and sent a forceful punch across Mephiles jaw, sending him spinning to the side. Super Sonic was there and grabbed Mephiles by his arm and started to spin rapidly, becoming a golden and purple blur. Sonic let go of Mephiles, sending him flying even faster. Mephiles flew by the Mane Six and got hit with the Rainbow Attack thing they do with the Elements. Mephiles skidded across the ground with massive momentum but was stopped by a solid object. He looked up and saw the bright white light that Gold was still encased in. But at that moment, the light broke off of Gold, revealing him. Gold had wings like he did in the Elements form, but these angel wings were a blue like his eyes. Gold also had a blue halo above his head, which looked almost transparent due to the Eon. The most notable thing however, was Gold had five extra tails. They looked like the energy tails that Kyuubi would have, the now eight tails representing the symbol of Eon. He still had the same deep blue eyes he always had. This was the Eon Angel form. He looked down at Mephiles with some sort of pity.

"Who are you?" Mephiles asked on the ground.

"**I am your living hell." **Gold said in an almost god-like voice.

Gold kicked him right in the face, sending him skidding across the ground. Gold took a big leap forward and brought his foot down. A small trail of dirt popped out of the ground and started snaking toward Mephiles still on the ground. The closer the trail got to Mephiles the more small blue crystals popped out of the ground. The trail ended abruptly at Mephiles for a few seconds before a giant blue crystal structure jutted out of the ground, hitting Mephiles in his back and sending him up in the air. Gold followed up with a multitude of smaller Eon crystals from his hand, some slicing into Mephiles and a few embedded into him, causing massive pain to the hedgehog of the dark. Mephiles recovered from the attack and spun around with a dark aura following his finger tips and he disappeared in a dark aura. Gold remained absolutely still in focus. He then put his arm facing behind him and shot a single Eon crystal out of his hand, hitting Mephiles right where he teleported. Gold then spun around and grabbed Mephiles by the throat and threw him in the air. Gold flew up with a bat of his blue wings to Mephiles's altitude. Gold snapped his fingers do do an Eon version of the Chaos Control time freeze. Gold teleported around Mephiles at different angles, leaving large Eon orbs behind as he did. He flew back to his original position and snapped his fingers again. Time unfroze and the Eon orbs flew at the airborne Mephiles, leaving a dust cloud behind. Mephiles fell out of the sky, smoking and badly injured. Gold gently flew down to his level and looked at him. Unknown to him, Mephiles silently snapped his own fingers.

"**So, Mephiles, what was that about killing us?" **Gold asked, rather cockily.

_Gold, he is going to kill you._

Gold looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one but Mephiles on the ground.

"**Who said that?"** Gold asked, looking around.

_It's your father, _the voice that he discovered was in his head said.

"**Dad?" **Gold said, out loud to the voice in his head.

_Yes. Now like I said, Mephiles is going to kill you._

"**Ah, Dad, sarcastic like me." **

_I'm not being sarcastic. You are worthless and weak, and Mephiles will kill you._

"**Alright Dad, cut the jokes, hehe."**

_This is no joke Gold. You are worthless and weak, period. You couldn't save me and you couldn't save Tails._

"_**...Dad..."**_

_And look, you can't even save yourself._

Gold had lost his focus on Mephiles while talking to his father's voice inside of him. Mephiles was up now and aimed a Dark Eon sphere at Gold and launched it. Gold with little time to react took the brunt of the attack, sliding back while the attack pushed him until it exploded. It actually hurt a lot considering Gold was absolutely filled with Eon because of his form.

_See. You can't save anyone no matter how much you try. You are going to die, all your friends are going to die, and Twilight will too._

"**No they-"**

Gold again lost focus and got a Dark Eon punch to the face. He slid backward until he tripped and start to roll, eventually stopping on his face. Gold started to get up but felt a Dark Eon orb on the back of his head and stopped while he was on his knees. The attacks had taken him out of Eon Angel form because of the Dark Eon in them.

"Now, this is what is supposed to happen." Mephiles said.

_Yes, this is your fate Gold. To die knowing you couldn't save anyone._

"Now die."

_Now die._

The voice and Mephiles said that last line at the same time and Mephiles started to ready the Dark Eon orb to enter Gold's head to end him. Gold just stayed there on his knees, no where to run or head, darkness hanging over him like it had been his whole life. But then a different voice rung out.

_**Gold. This is your true father. I know everything in your life has sometimes been darkened. Me dying, Tails dying, and your friends and love almost dying. Don't let the darkness take them too. And do me a favor son, and kick Mephiles's ass.**_

Gold's face changed from sad to determined from hearing that and turned around smacked Mephiles's arm away, the attack completely missing him. Gold secretly still had the Eon Shard and pulled it out of his tails and swiftly stabbed Mephiles right in the stomach with it. Mephiles's face went to an expression of horror as he looked down at the Eon Shard that had been stabbed into him. Gold put his palm onto the Eon Shard and started to focus. The Shard glowed brightly as Eon energy flowed through it, the Dark Eon that was embedded into Mephiles's body and soul being sucked out and turned into positive Eon energy. When the conversion was complete, the crystals that were in Mephiles's spines were completely gray, they had lost their normal dark purple. Mephiles now collapsed on his knees and looked up to see Gold back in the Eon Angel form.

"**The darkness will rule my life no longer."**

Blue Eon energy started to swirl in Gold's hand as he placed his palm on the forehead of Mephiles. Mephiles had no Dark Eon left in him to fight back with. For once, he couldn't do anything. Gold unleashed all the Eon into one beam at point blank, the Perfect Eon Blast. The Blast fully engulfed Mephiles as he screamed in agony from all the Eon. Mephiles's figure in the large beam turned into just a black shadow, the demon and darkness inside of him burning away. Once all the darkness was gone, the beam started to recede into Gold's hand and back into him. Small Eon orbs flew out of Gold as the excess Eon energy left him, turning Gold back to normal state. Gold was left there, on his knees, looking at a small pile of tiny purple crystal shards where Mephiles once stood. Behind him, he heard an eruption of cheers and shouts and high fives. The ponies were all celebrating, Unknown had Xavier put in headlock and giving him a noogie, Snow and Bright were having a wing high-five, Blade and Ensis were hugging like the couple they were, and Glimpse and Aura fist bumped in celebration. Gold glanced back at their celebration but had his attention drawn back to the purple shards left in front of him.

_**You know what you can do Gold. We are both waiting here if you want to do it. It is solely your choice. **_

Gold looked back at his group of friends. He saw a particular hedgehog not celebrating with anyone really, Sonic. He was just staring at the sky, wondering and thinking. Gold looked back at the shards with an idea set in his head.

_**Wise choice son. Even though you have the option of having your own father back, you care more about what your friends want. I certainly taught you well.** _Gold's father's voice paused for a moment. _**He is ready, Gold.**_

Gold looked intensely at the group of crystals before he heard the sound of hooves approaching him. Gold held out his hand behind him as a sign to stop. Twilight who was going to hug him and do what people in love do she backed off. Gold dug his hands into the pile of crystals and started to focus and pushed Eon out of his hands. The small crystals started to glow under the blue light. Suddenly, one of the small crystals shot out a white light that lasted into the sky. This caught Sonic's attention as he glanced over to what Gold was doing. Other crystals followed with the same white light until the whole pile was glowing. Gold was just looking with focus on them, his eyes glowing the same white as they did. The glow of the crystals grew harsher and harsher until they strobed out in a white flash, blinding everyone who was looking. After the light dimmed down and they rubbed their eyes, they could see a standing figure. It kinda looked like Gold, but Gold was still on the ground on his knees looking up at the glowing figure. The figure looked very similar to Gold's figure, but not exactly. There was one major difference. One. Less. Tail. Sonic had already rushed ahead and hugged the figure that was there, knowing exactly what happened and who was back.

"Uh, Sonic...kinda just came back to life, already squeezing the air out of my lungs." the figure said, and Sonic backed off with one of those anime sweat drop things.

"Sorry buddy, just...so happy you are back." Sonic said to his now revived friend.

It was Tails, fully healed and fully brought back to life.

"You should be happy this guy is alive." Tails said, pointing at the kneeling Gold, who looked like he staring into space.

Sonic turned around to face the light blue fox that had just brought Tails back.

"Look, I know we had our differences and fights, but this...just thank you..."Sonic said, getting a bit teary.

Gold just gave a slight smirk and then fell onto his face, the blank stare returning to face when he fell.

"GOLD!" Twilight yelled out and went to go check on Gold by laying down next to him.

Tails went over to the other side of Gold's body and started looking at his status.

"So Gold just brought Tails back to life using the shards that came from Mephiles since Mephiles is the one who killed Tails in the first place?" Glimpse said.

"Precisely." Tails answered.

"And when he does this he has one of two consequences, he either is put in a Eon coma for a week, or he loses his life?" Pinkie said.

"Not gonna question how you know that, but yes." Tails said.

"Wait, you mean to tell me...Gold could be...dead?" Twilight said, choking up a bit on the last word.

"Well..." Tails said unknowingly while looking over Gold.

Tails pulled Gold's arm out from under him and held his wrist to check for a pulse.

"I can...I think I can..."

"Can you feel something or not!" Twilight basically screamed, wanting to know if he was dead.

Tails looked up, both with a face of relief and worried.

"It's faint, very faint. Seven days he will be like this. Seven days."

* * *

**SURPRISE! I told you people it would be very soon, and it is done! I was going to split it into two parts but I've been super slow with you guys so I decided to sit down and write this 6000+ word chapter finale for you guys. I have a whole lot of people to thank such as...G..and...A...a...Pink...why is...this not...working again...**

* * *

The environment was very airy in the Eather. It was also very quiet, like it usually is. But today was special, indicated by three female voices talking in the Eather's most private and holy area, the place where Ionia resided.

"It is great to have meet you here again, Miss Ionia." a regal and understanding voice said.

"It is my pleasure Princess Celestia, having you visit is always a treat. I also want to welcome your sister up her too, it is great to have you here." Ionia said, revealing the identity of the two other voices.

"I am happy to be here alongside my sister." Luna said to Ionia.

Ionia got a plate from a small table to her right and offered it to the two princesses, "Would you like a sugar cookie?"

"No thank you, we ate before coming up here." Celestia denied.

"More for me." Ionia said with a shrug before taking three of the sugar cookies and stuffing them into her mouth. "Sommf...letmff dismffcus..." she started to say before stopping.

She started to chuckle a bit while actually eating her food first, gaining also small chuckles from the princesses.

"Well that was quite something." Luna said a bit before a small chuckle came from her.

"Just try to lighten the mood a bit. This is my land my dear friends, let loose a little, you know?" Ionia advised.

Celestia thought for a moment before asking, "Why Ionia, with you the goddess of special energy, and how are you this relaxed?"

Ionia took another cookie and ate it before answering, "Well, I've taken care of Gold for most of his life and he loosened me up a bit, getting rid of that awful royalty stereotype. Plus when you hang with Gold a lot, you WILL loosen up." she answered laughing a bit afterward.

"The fox sure is something." Luna said.

"Speaking of Gold, I have heard he had to make an important decision after his victory. Luckily, he picked a good choice." Celestia said.

"Either choice was good, it was just on what Gold wanted. He's a good kid to pick Tails over his father. Speaking of decisions, when did you decide to bring your pegasi here? For an air show perhaps?" Ionia said, pointing behind Celestia.

Celestia looked back to see the whole pegasi population of Equestria coming toward them in the sky, excluding Rainbow.

"Dear sister, I do not feel good about this." Luna warned, also looking on.

"Me either. This isn't right."

The pegasi had gotten closer to them but something happened. They started to turn into black pony looking things, with their wings having holes in them.

"Changelings." Celestia said, firing some magic at one.

"Sister!"

Celestia turned her head to see Luna getting circled around by a dark mist looking aura. With their attention on Luna, a bigger looking changling landed on the cloud, creating a large green shockwave that knocked Celestia and Ionia off the cloud and hurling down to Equestria. The shockwave must have done something to Celestia's wings, as she couldn't control them. Ionia had turned into her Mobian form when she fell out of the cloud and couldn't really do much in the air. Celestia, being bigger, was falling faster and went under Ionia to soften the fall when the both hit the Equestrian dirt, still knocking them out despite the cushioning by Celestia. Back up on the cloud the mist surrounding Luna had stopped and turned into a familiar evil character, King Sombra. The larger changling was their queen who knocked off the two to the ground, was Queen Chrysalis. After the mist cleared, the queen spoke.

"And the trio is completed."

And then another voice rang out between the two.

"May the night rule the day, and the darkness rule the light."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN**_

_**EON CHRONICLES:**_

_**THE SEVEN DAYS**_

_**COMING SOON**_


End file.
